Love Next Door!
by SparWonKyu
Summary: (Sequel of Handsome Next Door!) -UPDATE! CHAPTER 10- Tiga tahun berlalu, Kyuhyun yang bekerja di Seoul harus bertemu kembali dan bekerja sama dengan Siwon. Siwon yang harus mengulang kembali dari awal dan Changmin yang memulai perjalanan cinta nya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka semua? Pair: WonKyu, HoMin, JongKyu. Don't forget leave ur review, enjoy!
1. Prologue

"Kyu... kyu... bangunlah!"

Sudah hampir 10 menit Changmin berusaha untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bergeming dan malah semakin bersembunyi di balik selimut nya.

Ya, Changmin tau sekarang ini pasti sahabat nya tengah dilanda kegalauan yang amat sangat besar. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun tengah berusaha untuk melupakan cinta nya pada Siwon tapi Siwon malah datang kembali tiba-tiba dan yang memperburuk suasana nya adalah... mereka bertetangga.

"Hahhh.. terserahlah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nanti terlambat." Changmin akhirnya menyerah dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala. Changmin terlalu malas membangunkan Kyuhyun terus karena badan nya yang pegal dari kemarin ia sendirilah yang mengemas-ngemasi semua box itu sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengurung diri setelah pertemuan itu.

Tapi Changmin masih memiliki hati karena itu ia membuatkan sahabat nya itu sarapan dan setelah itu ia pergi bekerja. Ia berharap sahabat nya itu tak terlambat. Lagi.

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

Sequel of Handsome Next Door!

.

.

Rate / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

"TERLAMBATTTTTT!"

Teriakan itu dapat di dengar dari lantai 9 sebuah apartemen mewah. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bangun terlambat. Dengan kecepatan kilat Kyuhyun segera mandi dan mengganti baju nya. Lalu beralih memakan sarapan nya yang sudah dingin dengan sedikit acara tersedak. Kyuhyun segera mengambil tas nya kemudian berlari menuju lift yang untung nya langsung terbuka.

"Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakan kaki nya saat lift yang terasa bergerak lambat bagi nya. Kaki nya dengan cepat berlari menuju sebuah halte bus yang sudah padat itu. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena mulai sekarang ia hanya harus naik satu bus menuju kantor nya. Dulu sebelum pindah ia harus naik kereta dulu lalu naik bus. Melelahkan.

"Ahh permisiiiii..."

Kyuhyun berusaha masuk ke dalam bus itu dengan susah payah karena banyak nya orang yang ingin keluar juga ingin masuk. Alhasil Kyuhyun malah terdorong keluar karena kapasitas bus yang sudah lebih.

"Tu-tungguuuuu!"

Kyuhyun berusaha berlari mengejar bus yang berangkat tanpa diri nya itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum berlari dengan cepat menuju kantor nya. Akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi nya hari ini.

Selama di perjalanan Kyuhyun terus menabrak orang-orang yang ia temui bahkan ia hampir tertabrak sepeda yang melaju kencang. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya acuh dan terus berlari saat orang-orang itu mengocehi nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat tulisan 'Lee Company' yang terbaca oleh nya dan segera mempercepat lari nya. Lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun dapat melihat ruang kerja nya dan...

DUGH

Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras saat sampai di depan ruangan kerja nya. Membuat semua orang yang seruangan dengan nya menatap nya terkejut termasuk Changmin yang tengah fokus mengedit naskah.

"A-ahh..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah nya dan mengelus kening nya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah itu. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan tapi diri nya langsung dibuat terkejut saat bos nya Tuan Lee tiba-tiba berada di hadapan nya.

"Terlambat lagi, Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukan tubuh nya.

"Ma-maafkan saya sajangnim."

"Kau ini. Mau sampai kapan terlambat?"

"Saya janji tak akan terlambat lagi sajangnim." Kyuhyun masih membungkukan tubuh nya membuat Tuan Lee tidak tega juga melihat nya.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir kali nya. Jika kulihat kau terlambat lagi Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan ku pecat!" Tuan Lee berucap dingin kemudian melangkah kan kaki nya membuat semua karyawan yang ia lewati membungkuk hormat.

Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega dan mendudukan diri nya. Tapi tak lama setelah itu pipi kanan nya harus merasakan cubitan dari Changmin yang sangat sakit.

"Kau selamat." Ucap Changmin kemudian melepaskan cubitan nya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus pipi kanan nya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos membuat emosi Changmin meledak.

"Yak! Aku sudah membangunkan mu tapi kau tertidur layak nya putri tidur di dongeng!" Changmin berteriak kesal membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, bukan hanya Kyuhyun tapi semua orang di ruangan itu. Changmin berdehem pelan kemudian meminta maaf atas kelakuan nya tadi.

"Lain kali bangunkan aku cukup keras ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan merangkul pundak sahabat nya itu yang hanya dapat menghela nafas nya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana dengan 3 dokumen mu?" Tanya Changmin saat emosi nya sudah mereda.

"Tenang saja walaupun aku sering terlambat tapi kalau soal pekerjaan aku rajin." Jawab Kyuhyun bermaksud menyombongkan diri nya. Changmin pun hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Tuan Lee memanggil mu." Ucap seorang yeoja sambil tersenyum manis di balas tak kalah manis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Matilah kau." Ucap Changmin jahil. Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibir nya mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan.

Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan bos nya itu. Mengetuk nya kemudian berjalan masuk saat mendengar suara bos nya yang mengizinkan masuk. Kyuhyun dapat melihat seseorang selain bos nya tengah duduk dan bersantai.

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membungkukan tubuh nya kepada Tuan Lee juga namja yang sudah tak terlihat muda itu.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menawari mu sebuah pekerjaan yang bagus." Ucap Tuan Lee saat Kyuhyun sudah mendudukan diri nya. "Perkenalkan ini Tuan Tan Hangeng dan ini karyawan saya bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu." Sapa Hangeng sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa seperti pernah melihat atau bertemu dengan orang ini sebelum nya. Tapi salahkan lah daya ingat nya yang buruk itu.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga."

"Jadi Tuan Hangeng ingin mengajak mu sebagai penulis salah satu drama nya."

"A-APA?" Ucap Kyuhyun agak berteriak dan langsung meminta maaf saat sadar kelakuan nya barusan. "Ta-tapi sajangnim saya hanyalah editor disini bukanlah penulis."

"Ya tapi Tuan Hangeng terkesan dengan naskah editan mu karena ada beberapa dialog yang tiba-tiba saja muncul." Ucap Tuan Lee sambil memberikan glare pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mengingat diri nya yang sering tak sengaja menambahkan dialog tertentu. Sebagai seorang editor ia harus membaca sebuah naskah drama dari awal hingga akhir dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia sering menambah beberapa dialog atau bagian yang menurut nya akan membuat drama itu nanti semakin bagus. Ia tak tau kalau itu akan berakibat seperti ini.

"Sa-saya minta maaf soal itu tapi sajangnim-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian anggap saja sebagai hukuman mu karena sering terlambat jadi kau tak bisa menolak." Lanjut Tuan Lee membuat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya pasrah. Setelah berpamitan dengan Tuan Lee, Kyuhyun dan Hangeng segera keluar dari sana.

"Ini kartu ku." Ucap Hangeng dan memberikan Kyuhyun kartu nya. "Apa anda ada waktu hari ini, Tuan Cho?"

"Ah tak perlu formal panggil saja Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengambil kartu itu dan memasukan nya ke dalam kantung celana nya. "Ya, sekitar jam 6 nanti tak ada lagi pekerjaan. Ada apa Hangeng-ssi?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai drama yang akan kau tulis itu bagaimana... kalau di restoran jepang sebrang sini?"

"Ah baiklah."

Hangeng kemudian pamit dan Kyuhyun segera kembali menuju ruangan nya. Dihempaskan tubuh nya kasar ke kursi nya membuat sahabat nya lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Apa yang Tuan Lee katakan?" Tanya Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak tak bersemangat.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan untuk menulis kan naskah drama."

"A-apa? Menulis bukan mengedit?" Tanya Changmin lagi berusaha meyakinkan pendengaran nya takut nya ia salah dengar tapi Changmin langsung terkejut saat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya. "Wow! Tunggu... memang nya kau bisa menulis sebuah drama?"

"Itu dia masalah nya! Aku saja tidak tau." Kyuhyun menutupi wajah nya. Ia sangat ingin menolah pekerjaan ini tapi bisa-bisa ia langsung di pecat jika ia menolak nya.

"Kau dalam masalah." Ucap Changmin dan mengelus pundak Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan tapi malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertekan.

"Aku memang dalam masalah besarrrrrr!"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berpamitan dengan Changmin saat ingat kalau diri nya ada janji dengan Hangeng malam ini. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah jam tangan nya, waktu belum menunjukan pukul 6 jadi ia bisa bersantai dan makan malam sembari menunggu.

Kyuhyun segera menyebrang jalan saat tak ada kendaraan yang lewat dan memasuki sebuah restoran Jepang. Tempat ia dan Hangeng akan bertemu nanti. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil duduk di pojok dan memesan satu ramen dengan teh ocha.

Kyuhyun memakan ramen nya dengan sesekali melihat ke arah jam nya. Seperti nya Hangeng akan terlambat.

"Maaf saya terlambat Kyuhyun-ssi." Hangeng yang baru sampai segera mendudukan diri nya di depan Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal seperti baru berlari.

"Ah tidak apa-apa lebih baik anda pesan dulu."

"Aku masih kenyang, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja." Ucap Hangeng to the point membuat Kyuhyun tersedak saat meminum teh ocha nya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera mengambil selembar kertas juga sebuah pulpen untuk mencatat semua yang akan Hangeng bicarakan. "Aku ingin drama kita ini menceritakan seorang wanita yang kehilangan cinta nya karena sebuah penyakit mematikan jadi ia bekerja menjadi seorang dokter agar orang-orang tak mengalami kisah cinta nya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya sembari menulis yang barusan Hangeng bilang.

"Tapi ia tak sengaja membuat salah satu pasien nya terbunuh, membuat yeoja itu depresi tapi saat ia akan bunuh diri ada seorang namja yang menghentikan nya." Lanjut Hangeng. "Dan sisa nya biar kau yang lanjutkan."

"A-aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk diri nya sendiri berusaha memastikan dan Hangeng pun hanya menganggukan kepala nya. "Bagaimana kalau aku malah akan menghancurkan cerita nya?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Hangeng sambil memberikan sebuah smirk. "Ah dan pemeran tokoh nya..."

Kyuhyun bersiap-siap mencatat lagi apa yang Hangeng katakan dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Tokoh utama wanita nya Jung Jessica dan tokoh utama lelaki nya Choi Siwon."

DEG

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan nya saat nama Choi Siwon terdengar oleh nya. Ia tak sanggup menulis nama nya. Dan saat Kyuhyun mencoba menulis nama itu di kertas nya... air mata nya tak sengaja mengalir. Membuat kertas nya sedikit basah. Dan tulisan nama Choi Siwon memudar.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 _Ciao! Selamat datang di sequel nya Handsome Next Door:D Saya mau berterima kasih lagi bagi para readers yang sudah berbaik hati mau meninggalkan review nya di chapter terakhir ff handsome next door /tebar cinta/?_

 _Saya berharap semoga sequel nya ini tak kalah dicintai nya seperti ff sebelum nya:D_

 _Ah dan jangan pada protes dulu kalau ini pendek:( sengaja soal nya ini masih prologue/? Tenang chapter selanjutnya pasti panjang kok (doa'kan saja Dx)_

 _Dan saya mau minta maaf kalau ending nya handsome next door mengecewakan kalian saya benar-benar minta maaf:( dan saya tidak bermaksud ngebuat Siwon jadi bad boy ._. saya cuman mau buat Siwon yang jahil sama perasaan nya Kyuhyun/? ah dan terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan saran nya soal judul nya. judul yang di pakai sesuai dengan apa yang paling banyak readers minta ya:D dan juga yang sudah memberi saran tentang kelanjutan nya bagaimana doa'kan saja di pakai ne:D saya selalu menunggu saran-saran dari readers :D_

 _ **untuk para readers yang baik hati silahkan tinggalkan review nya mengenai sequel ini ya:D saya sangat tunggu review nya. Pasti:***_


	2. Chapter 1

"Tokoh utama wanita nya Jung Jessica dan tokoh utama lelaki nya Choi Siwon."

DEG

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan nya saat nama Choi Siwon terdengar oleh nya. Ia tak sanggup menulis nama nya. Dan saat Kyuhyun mencoba menulis nama itu di kertas nya... air mata nya tak sengaja mengalir. Membuat kertas nya sedikit basah. Dan tulisan nama Choi Siwon memudar.

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Changmin berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen nya dengan pelan. Entah kenapa mood nya tiba-tiba saja menjadi buruk. Kaki nya menghentak-hentak pelan karena lamban nya lift yang membawa nya. Dan diri nya langsung terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang Kyuhyun pukul berada di depan pintu masuk mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada dingin dan Siwon segera beranjak dari depan pintu.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon balik dengan pandangan memelas nya. Changmin membuka pintu dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak suka nya.

"Apa peduli mu?" Changmin berusaha menutup pintu tapi segera ditahan oleh tangan Siwon. Siwon dengan paksa membuka pintu itu membuat Changmin tersentak kaget.

"Aku sangat peduli."

"Kalau kau peduli kenapa kau tak mengabari nya?" Changmin berusaha menahan emosi nya karena di hadapan nya sekarang ini adalah seseorang yang selama ini membuat hati sahabat nya sakit.

"Bukan begitu, aku sangat ingin mengabari nya tapi manajer ku tak memperbolehkan ku menyentuh alat komunikasi apapun dan saat waktu nya tiba nomor ku malah tidak aktif. Dan nomor Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba tak aktif."

"Itu karena kau." Changmin berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam diikuti Siwon yang main masuk saja. "Dia sengaja agar kau tak dapat mengabari nya karena Kyuhyun tau kau tak akan mengabari nya. Dan setelah ia sebentar lagi berhasil melupakan mu, kau malah muncul kembali."

Siwon tertunduk mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Ia tau ia salah, sangat salah. Ia sungguh tak bermaksud menyakiti Kyuhyun atau apapun. Kalau tau begini ia ingin sekali menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memukuli nya. Kyuhyun pasti sangat membenci Siwon sekarang.

"Kau orang kedua yang menyakiti Kyuhyun." Ucapan Changmin membuat Siwon mengangkat kepala nya kembali dan memandang nya dengan tatapan bingung. "Dulu ia punya cinta pertama, namun cinta pertama nya malah jatuh hati pada orang lain. Saat itu ia berjanji tak akan mau jatuh cinta lagi. Ia takut tersakiti lagi. Dan siapa sangka dia malah jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang seperti mu."

DUK

Changmin di buat terkejut dengan Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja bersujud di depan nya, membuat Changmin kelabakan sendiri.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak ada guna nya minta maaf pada ku."

"Karena itu boleh kah aku membuat sahabat mu mencintai ku lagi?" Changmin menatap Siwon dengan tak percaya. Pandangan Siwon terpancar serius pada nya. Terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh. "Kalau aku menyakiti nya lagi, kau boleh memukul ku atau membuang ku kelaut! Semau mu!"

Changmin menghela nafas nya, entah kenapa ia jadi tak tega melihat Siwon yang memelas pada nya seperti itu. Seorang Choi Siwon, artis juga model papan atas itu bersujud pada nya hanya untuk meminta restu dari nya? Menggelikan.

"Baiklah baiklah tapi ingat..." Changmin menatap Siwon dengan nyalang saat Siwon menegakan kembali tubuh nya. "Aku bisa saja membuang mu ke antartika kalau kau membuat sahabat ku tersakiti lagi."

Siwon tersenyum senang walapun ia sendiri merasa sedikit takut dengan ancaman Changmin itu. Tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh akan merebut hati Kyuhyun. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Ahhh... y-ye?" Kyuhyun terbangun dari lamunan nya saat Hangeng menjentikan jari nya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Anda kenapa? Apa anda sakit?" Tanya Hangeng khawatir karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menangis dan terdiam cukup lama. Kyuhyun pun segera menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Gwenchana ah apa ada yang lain nya?" Kyuhyun berusaha membalikan topik dan bersiap-siap untuk menulis lagi tapi Hangeng segera tersenyum juga berdiri.

"Saya kira hari ini cukup segitu saja kalau ada waktu mungkin kita sambung lagi. Saya permisi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya setelah Hangeng pergi. Tangan nya mengangkat kertas di depan nya dan memperhatikan sebagian kertas nya yang basah oleh air mata nya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya kesal dan memasukan kertas itu sembarangan ke dalam tas, tak peduli kalau kertas itu akan rusak nanti nya.

Setelah membayar makanan nya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk berjalan menuju apartemen nya. Ia sedang tidak mood naik bus. Seiring langkah kaki nya, pikiran nya terus melayang entah kemana. Bahkan ia tak sadar sudah berjalan cukup lama dan sampai di gedung apartemen nya.

Jari nya menekan tombol lift itu dan Kyuhyun pun menyandarkan tubuh nya pada dinding lift itu.

TING

"Ah.. Changmin? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari lift dan mendapati Changmin yang belum sempat menutup pintu.

"K-kyuhyun?! Ah.. aku ada urusan sebentar keluar." Changmin berucap seada nya dan berdiri menunggu lift agar cepat terbuka. Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan sikap Changmin dan lebih memilih membuka pintu. Alangkah terkejut nya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Siwon tengah bersandar di dinding dan menatap nya dengan intens. Degup jantung Kyuhyun berpacu sangat cepat saat pandangan mereka saling beradu.

"YAK! CHANGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan segera menolehkan kepala nya pada Changmin yang segera masuk lift dan menekan tombol nya. "Hahhh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya dan melihat ke arah pintu lain di samping nya. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Siwon lagi yang masih setia menatap nya dengan intens.

"Maaf aku salah kamar." Kyuhyun hendak menutup pintu itu sebelum Siwon mendekati nya dan menarik nya masuk ke dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Aku merindukan mu." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Siwon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Siapa kau?" Siwon segera melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangan nya. "Aku tak mengenal mu." Kyuhyun segera menepis tangan Siwon dan berjalan masuk tapi segera di tahan lagi oleh Siwon.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Siwon bingung. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming. Siwon menghela nafas nya kasar dan membuat Kyuhyun untuk saling bertukar pandang. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin mengulang kembali."

"Huh?"

"Nama ku Choi Siwon dan aku akan membuat mu mengatakan kalau kau mencintai ku. Senang berkenalan dengan mu." Siwon kemudian menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin kebingungan.

"A-apa maksud mu?!"

"Aku akan membuat mu mencintai ku lagi dan aku akan membuat mu mengatakan nya." Siwon lagi-lagi mengulangi kata-katanya dan memberikan smirk nya. "Ku tunggu saat kau mengatakan itu."

Siwon segera melangkah kan kaki nya pergi dari sana dan pergi menuju apartemen nya sendiri. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dengan wajah bersemu nya itu.

 _Seperti nya Kyuhyun ingin bermain susah di ambil sekarang,_ pikir Siwon. Karena itulah Siwon membuat 'game' itu untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon akan selalu menjahili nya dan mengatakan menyukai nya sampai akhirnya nanti Kyuhyun akan menyerah dan mengatakan mencintai nya juga. Tak masuk akal? Memang. Dan bodoh nya Siwon menggunakan strategi aneh seperti itu. Sebab hati Kyuhyun yang sekarang tak akan mudah di dapat seperti dulu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun segera melemparkan tas nya ke sembarang arah dan menidurkan diri nya dengan kasar. Tangan nya terangkat untuk mengambil guling dan...

"BODOHHH! APA KATA MU TADI? MEMBUAT KU UNTUK MENGATAKAN MENCINTAI NYA? BERMIMPILAHHH!" Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat meninju-ninju guling yang ia ambil tadi. Sungguh guling yang malang. "AKU TAK AKAN JATUH CINTA LAGI PADA MU!"

CKLEK

"Aku pulang." Changmin membuka pintu apartemen nya dengan perlahan saat merasakan hawa gelap terpancar dari arah kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan sepelan mungkin Changmin berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaan nya.

"Shim... Changmin..."

"HIHHHHH!" Changmin terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berada di belakang nya. Mata Changmin dapat melihat aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ma-maafkan akuuu..."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan nya masuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada khas pembunuh di film-film horror sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Changmin yang memundurkan tubuh nya.

"Maafkan aku! A-aku hanya tak tega melihat nya. HIIIII!" Changmin semakin ketakutan saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya. Bahkan Changmin bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin itu.

"Kau lebih tak tega pada ku, Shim Changmin." Kyuhyun kemudian beralih membuka belanjaan Changmin dan merasa jijik saat melihat banyak nya sayur yang Changmin beli.

"Kau tau... ia hanya ingin menjelaskan yang salah."

"Ya... menjelaskan hm." _Si bodoh itu malah menantang ku dengan hal aneh,_ lanjut Kyuhyun dalam batin nya. "Daripada membahas dia maukah kau membantu ku dengan naskah drama ku?" Changmin kemudian menyimpan sayuran belanjaan nya ke dalam kulkas dan tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Bekerjalah sendiri, aku hanya seorang editor naskah BUKAN penulis naskah." Changmin segera berlari menuju kamar nya dan mengunci sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menerkam nya.

"SHIM CHANGMIN KAU TEGA PADA KU!"

.

.

.

.

"Uhhhh..."

Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan dan menutupi seluruh wajah nya dengan buku-buku yang terus berjatuhan. Perut nya terasa mual. Bos nya, Tuan Lee dengan tega nya tak memberi nya naskah untuk di edit dan menyuruh nya untuk fokus dengan naskah drama yang akan ia buat. Dan sial nya lagi ia tak dapat meminta saran atau lebih tepat nya bantuan pada Changmin yang hari ini bertugas untuk memberikan langsung naskah drama yang sudah di edit.

Kyuhyun menatap kertas di depan nya yang masih bersih tak tersentuh itu. Sungguh ia tak ada ide untuk menulis apapun saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya pada asal suara yang ternyata Hangeng. Kyuhyun lekas berdiri kemudian membungkukan tubuh nya hormat.

"Ada apa Hangeng-ssi kemari? Kalau soal naskah nya aku belum ada ide." Kyuhyun berucap polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ya, aku tau karena itu aku punya ide agar imajinasi mu bisa keluar untuk drama ini." Hangeng berucap antusias yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul di samping Hangeng yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding.

"Aku berniat untuk membuat mu merasakan menjadi pemeran wanita nya agar kau dapat terinspirasi. Jadi aku membawa Siwon kesini agar kau dan dia bisa berinteraksi sesuai dengan drama yang akan kau buat!"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan terkejut sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap nya dingin. Siwon segera menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan melepaskan nya kembali.

"Choi Siwon, kau pasti sudah mengenalku." Siwon berucap dingin dengan smirk menghiasi bibir nya.

 _Dia menyebalkan!_

"Ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum nya.

"Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kaliam berdua. Siwon, nanti aku akan kemari lagi sekitar jam 3." Hangeng berucap pelan sambil menepun pundak Siwon yang hanya bergumam kecil. Setelah Hangeng pergi, terjadi keheningan dan saling tukar pandang cukup lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun panik saat tiba-tiba Siwon menarik nya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan setelah mengambil beberapa kertas juga sebuah pensil.

"Maria..."

"Huh?"

"Maria tolong... berhentilah menemui ku. Aku tak ingin kau tertular penyakit ku." Siwon berucap dengan nada khas orang sakit dan mendudukan diri nya dengan malas di salah satu kursi.

"Siapa Maria?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tak mengerti.

"Bodoh. Aku sedang memberi mu inspirasi untuk drama yang akan kau tulis."

 _Kau menyebut ku apa?!_

Kyuhyun hendak memaki Siwon tapi ia harus menjadi profesional sekarang. Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan diri nya agak jauh dari Siwon dan menulis beberapa potongan drama semirip yang Siwon katakan tadi.

"Kau tak mau membalas ku, Maria?"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Siwon kembali dan fokus menulis. Imajinasi nya tiba-tiba membuncah kemana-mana dan Kyuhyun segera menyalurkan nya pada kertas-kertas putih di hadapan nya itu. Kyuhyun semakin fokus bahkan tak menyadari pergerakan Siwon yang mendekati nya.

"Maria..." Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. "Kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta mu?" Siwon berucap pelan dan menjauhkan diri nya. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya dan hendak menulis kalimat yang Siwon katakan tadi.

 _Tunggu... bukankah dia mengejek ku barusan?_

Dengan tatapan marah, Kyuhyun segera mengedarkan pandangan mencari Siwon yang tak lagi berada di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun melihat secarik kertas di atas lantai dan segera mengambil nya.

 _ **Maria... disini membosankan. Aku ingin ke kantin saja, cepat selesai kan naskah drama nya. Bodoh.**_

SRAK SRAK

Kyuhyun segera merobek kertas itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan melempar nya ke udara. Kaki nya bergerak menendang-nendang dengan kesal potongan kertas itu yang belum tentu kena.

 _AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA MUUUUUUUUU!_

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 _Ciao~ maaf saya sengaja buat chapter-chapter awal nya agak pendek dulu ya._._

 _Ah iya dan mungkin banyak yang ga ngerti dengan sikap Siwon? nah! Jadi Siwon mikir kalau Kyuhyun gitu ke dia karena Kyuhyun mau main-main sama Siwon. Siwon pikir Kyuhyun berlagak jual mahal/? Karena takut Siwon dapetin hati nya dengan mudah kaya dulu. Maka nya Siwon sengaja bikin 'game' aneh itu buat Kyuhyun. Jadi sekarang Siwon ingin ngejahilin Kyuhyun, Siwon pengen Kyuhyun yang nyatain cinta karena dulu Kyuhyun ga pernah bilang cinta pada nya. Masih pada ga ngerti? Maafkan:( ya liat ajalah cerita selanjut nya wkwk_

 _ **Maka nya jangan lupa tinggalkan review nya ne sayang-sayang ku:* Grazie~**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Maria... disini membosankan. Aku ingin ke kantin saja, cepat selesai kan naskah drama nya. Bodoh.**_

SRAK SRAK

Kyuhyun segera merobek kertas itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan melempar nya ke udara. Kaki nya bergerak menendang-nendang dengan kesal potongan kertas itu yang belum tentu kena.

 _AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA MUUUUUUUUU!_

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Changmin memegang dokumen berisikan naskah drama di dada nya dengan erat. Ia takut kalau naskah nya yang sudah susah payah ia edit akan hilang atau rusak melihat banyak nya orang di tempat ini. Terlihat beberapa orang yang seperti nya fans dan sisa nya hanya para kru film yang sedak sibuk.

"Ada keperluan apa anda kemari?" Tanya namja berbadan besar yang merupakan bodyguard di sana.

"Saya Shim Changmin dari Lee Company ingin menyerahkan naskah drama ini." Changmin berujar lembut sambil tersenyum. Setelah diizinkan masuk oleh bodyguard itu, Changmin menatap kagum daerah yang dulu nya kumuh berubah menjadi sangat bersih juga indah. Tentu nya semua kekacauan itu dibersihkan untuk kepentingan drama.

PUK

Changmin tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak nya. Changmin segera memutar tubuh nya untuk menatap lelaki tampan yang ternyata Jung Yunho yang barusan menepuk pundak nya.

"Kau itu teman nya Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum elegan. Changmin segera membungkukan tubuh nya saat tiba-tiba saja jantung nya berdetak tak karuan.

"Nde, Shim Changmin imnida."

"Kemarilah." Yunho segera mengajak Changmin memasuki salah satu tenda yang telah disiapkan untuk para pemain drama beristirahat nanti nya. "Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Tanya Yunho setelah mendudukan diri nya.

"Saya ingin memberikan naskah drama nya." Jawab Changmin setelah diizinkan duduk oleh Yunho. Yunho menerima dokumen dari Changmin dan membaca sekilas naskah yang sudah di edit itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, maafkan merepotkan mu."

"Tidak masalah itu memang pekerjaan saya."

Yunho pun kembali dalam kegiatan nya membaca naskah drama membuat Changmin sedikit agak canggung disana.

"A-apa ada masalah?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat muka Yunho yang nampak kebingungan dengan sebelah alis nya terangkat.

"Ada dialog yang menurutku aneh disini." Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Changmin cukup terkejut. Padahal ia sudah mengedit naskah drama itu dengan sepenuh jiwa nya. Ia bahkan hafal rincian dari dialog disana.

"Ba-bagian yang mana?" Panik Changmin.

"Di bagian ini..." Yunho berdiri dan tiba-tiba menarik Changmin untuk berdiri. Yunho mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Changmin yang tercengang dengan aksi Yunho. "Bolehkah aku menjatuhkan hati dan perasaan ku pada mu lagi?" Changmin menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah saat wajah nya dapat merasakan deru nafas Yunho. "Itu terlalu mendramatisir, simple saja ganti dengan 'Bolehkah aku mencintai mu lagi?"

Changmin segera menjauhkan tubuh nya saat merasakan wajah nya yang mendadak memanas. Dengan cepat, Changmin berusaha untuk menetralisir kegugupan hingga akhirnya ia dapat berbicara normal lagi.

"Ta-tapi sang produser waktu itu meminta ku untuk membuat adegan itu lebih dramatisir."

"Begitukah? Ah maafkan aku." Yunho terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal itu. Entah kenapa Yunho suka melihat wajah Changmin yang sedang gugup itu.

"AH! Aku harus kembali ke kantor ku! Semoga drama mu sukses." Changmin segera membungkukan tubuh nya dan berlari keluar dari tenda itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang entah kenapa terlihat kecewa. Mungkin?

Changmin segera berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil memegangi jantung nya yang semakin berdetak dengan cepat.

 _Kenapa dengan ku ini? Apa aku terkena penyakit jantung?_

.

.

.

.

"Uhhhhh..." Kyuhyun menidurkan kembali kepala nya di atas meja kerja nya. Perut nya lagi-lagi terasa mual.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Bagaimana naskah drama nya?" Tanya Hangeng yang baru kembali entah dari mana. Dengan tangan bergetar Kyuhyun mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas ke hadapan Hangeng.

"Baru segitu..." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lemas juga suara nya yang tiba-tiba serak.

"Be-begitu." Hangeng tertawa pelan untuk mencarikan suasana. "Apakah anda sakit, Kyuhyun-ssi? Muka mu sangat pucat." Hangeng lagi-lagi bertanya saat menyadari muka Kyuhyun yang sangatlah pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hangeng-ssi."

"Baiklah ah ngomong-ngomong di mana Siwon?"

"Dia di kantin."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Saya percayakan naskah nya pada mu Kyuhyun-ssi." Sebelum pergi Hangeng menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun untuk memberi semangat yang di balas senyuman lemas oleh Kyuhyun. Dan saat Hangeng pergi, datanglah Changmin dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau hahhh... kenapahhhh?" Tanya Changmin kesusahan karena habis berlari.

"Gwenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan semakin membuat Changmin khawatir. Sahabat nya itu benar-benar tak pandai berbohong.

"Kau itu sakit?" Tanya Changmin khawatir sambil memegang kening Kyuhyun yang tidak panas maupun dingin tapi wajah nya bisa terlihat sepucat itu.

"Tidak, harus nya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik yang sukses membuat Changmin bingung.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Pipi mu merah, apa kau demam?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada pipi Changmin. Changmin yang baru menyadari itu segera mengalihkan pandangan nya malu membuat sahabat nya itu menaikan alis bingung.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Changmin dengan suara gugup nya yang terdengar jelas itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing dan hanya mengedikkan bahu nya. Ada yang lebih penting dari pada sikap aneh Changmin yaitu perut nya yang tak kunjung membaik.

Sedangkan di lain tempat namun masih satu bangunan itu nampak seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang sedang asyik memakan roti lapis yang ia beli di kantin itu. Walaupun banyak tatapan genit dari para yeoja di sekitar nya ia tak ambil pusing. Ia dari dulu memang sangat acuh pada lingkungan sekitar nya.

"Choi Siwon." Siwon menghentikan kegiatan makan nya dan menatap manajer nya yang mendudukan diri di hadapan nya.

"Oh.. urusan mu sudah selesai, hyung?" Tanya Siwon kembali melanjutkan acara makan nya. Hangeng pun hanya menganggukan kepala nya dan memesan kopi hitam.

"Ku rasa beberapa hari kedepan naskah drama nya tidak akan di lanjut." Ucap Hangeng yang merasa tak ada topik pembicaraan dengan Siwon. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi manajer Siwon bertahun-tahun tapi ia masih merasa canggung di sekitar nya. "Kurasa Kyuhyun-ssi sedang sakit, wajah nya sangat pucat tadi." Lanjut Hangeng yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Siwon tadi. Siwon segera menghabiskan roti lapis nya dan meminum kopi hitam yang baru di belikan pelayan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hangeng saat Siwon berdiri.

"Aku ada urusan. Kau pulanglah hyung." Siwon segera melangkahkan kaki nya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Hangeng yang menghela nafas nya.

"Kopi hitam ku... habis."

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini... kalau sakit bilang saja. Untuk apa kau sembunyikan?" Keluh Changmin di dalam lift dan menatap sahabat nya yang masih setia memegangi perut nya. Changmin yang tak tega melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan 'sedikit' paksaan membawa Kyuhyun menemui dokter. Dan dokter mengatakan kalau pencernaan Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu karena terlalu sering memakan junk food. Bodoh nya lagi, sahabat nya ini tak mau menebus obat karena ia percaya kalau besok sakit perut nya akan hilang. Changmin juga sudah malas berdebat dengan Kyuhyun karena pasti Kyuhyun yang akan menang.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Changmin nampak terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Changmin dengan cepat membuka pintu apartemen mereka setelah Siwon memindahkan tubuh nya. Changmin segera pamit untuk masuk ke dalam dan Kyuhyun yang hendak mau masuk segera di cegat oleh Siwon yang mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Apa lagi? Soal naskah drama nanti akan kulanjutkan." Ujar Kyuhyun malas dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon namun tak berhasil.

"Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Siwon to the point.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap Siwon setelah cengkraman di lengan nya di lepas.

"Kau tuli?"

 _KU BUNUH KAU!_

Kyuhyun mengelus dada nya pelan, berusaha untuk meredam emosi nya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Ya, aku sakit lalu kenapa?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ketus. Dan Kyuhyun semakin di buat bingung dengan plastik putih yang Siwon sodorkan pada nya. Tangan Kyuhyun segera mengambil nya dan membuka nya yang ternyata berisi banyak sekali obat.

"Di sana ada obat flu, demam, pilek dan masih banyak lagi. Kau pokok nya harus menggunakan nya." Siwon sebenar nya langsung pergi menuju apotik setelah Hangeng memberitahu nya kalau Kyuhyun sakit. Tapi bodoh nya ia lupa bertanya pada Hangeng mengenai sakit Kyuhyun jadi ia membeli semua obat yang menurut nya akan Kyuhyun butuhkan.

"Eum... te-terima kasih banyak." Kyuhyun sedikit terenyuh melihat Siwon yang berbaik hati mau membelikan nya banyak sekali obat yang pasti suatu saat dibutuhkan nya.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau mati." Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun ingin memukul kepala nya sendiri.

"Haha... baiklah aku permisi dulu-"

GRAB

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun di cegat oleh Siwon saat hendak masuk. Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Siwon yang tak kalah lekat menatap diri nya.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta mu?" Tanya Siwon membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut pusing.

"Tak akan pernah! Permisi."

Kyuhyun segera melesat masuk ke dalam apartemen nya dan mengunci pintu nya. Takut kalau Siwon akan mengikuti nya masuk.

"Uhhhh perut ku..."

Kyuhyun memegangi perut nya yang lagi-lagi terasa sangat sakit. Kyuhyun segera mengubak-abik isi plastik yang Siwon berikan tadi tapi kemudian Kyuhyun terdiam setelah semua isi plastik itu telah ia keluarkan. Tak ada obat sakit perut.

.

.

.

.

TRINGGGGG

DUGHHHHH

"Eunghhhh..."

Kyuhyun memegangi kepala nya yang terasa berat. Mata nya juga sangat malas untuk terbuka namun sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela nya itu membuat mata nya mau tak mau terbuka. Dan Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ia baru saja melempar alarm nya menjadi berserakan di lantai.

"Ahh.. harus beli baru lagi."

Ya, itulah kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun sejak semakin beranjak dewasa. Jika ia di bangunkan oleh sesuatu atau seseorang, mood nya langsung berantakan namun kalau ia terbangun sendiri akan biasa-biasa saja.

Tangan Kyuhyun segera beralih mengambil ponsel nya yang menandakan ada nya satu pesan masuk.

 _ **From: Changmin**_

 _ **Aku berangkat duluan, aku lupa ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus nya kemarin aku kirim kan. Jangan sampai terlambat!**_

"Hoahhhhh..."

Kyuhyun dengan malas melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah mandi juga sarapan, dengan was-was Kyuhyun melihat keluar pintu apartemen nya. Ia takut kalau ada Siwon lagi. Dan saat ia tak melihat batang hidung Siwon dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam lift.

Kaki Kyuhyun terus berjalan membelah lautan manusia yang nampak sibuk di pagi hari ini. Ia sengaja tak naik bus pagi ini karena waktu kerja nya yang masih lama jadi ia lebih memilih jalan kaki. Anggap juga sebagai olahraga pagi.

"Ahh..."

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti saat melewati toko yang menjual banyak jam itu. Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas di etalase kaca itu alarm berbentuk kepala kucing yang menarik perhatian nya.

 _Aku harus ke sini lagi nanti._

Kyuhyun berucap pelan dalam batin nya saat menyadari toko jam itu belum buka. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya menuju tempat kerja nya.

"Kau dengar? Kata nya Tuan Lee sedang ada bisnis di luar negeri."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan nya disini?"

"Ku dengar anak nya akan menggantikan nya sementara waktu."

"Wahhh... anak nya sangat tampannnn! Aku jadi semangat bekerja!"

"Ya, kau benar!"

Dan itulah percakapan yang pertama Kyuhyun dengar saat memasuki gedung bertingkat itu. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan para yeoja itu, memang nya siapa anak nya Tuan Lee yang dibilang sangat tampan itu? Ah sudahlah.

Setelah sampai pada lantai 3 tempat nya bekerja, Kyuhyun segera menyimpan tas nya dan membuka komputer di depan nya. Tapi ternyata tak ada satu naskah drama yang harus ia edit. Ternyata Tuan Lee bersungguh-sungguh soal fokus pada project baru nya itu.

"Aku jadi kangen mengedit naskah."

Kyuhyun merasa kesepian di kantor, biasa nya akan ada Changmin yang ia ajak bicara tapi sekarang Changmin entah kemana. Dan inspirasi nya saat ini sedang tidak ada jadi sekarang ini ia tidak ada kerjaan.

"Bukankah itu anak nya Tuan Lee?"

"Astaga dia sangat tampan!"

"Ah aku meleleh hanya dengan melihat wajah nya."

Suara-suara berbisik di seluruh lantai 3 itu dapat Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas dan kebanyakan adalah para yeoja yang entah sejak kapan pipi nya merona. Kyuhyun kembali penasaran dan terkejut saat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan nama saya Lee Jonghyun. Saya akan menggantikan Appa saya selama ia berbisnis di luar. Mohon bantuan nya."

Jonghyun tersenyum seraya membungkukan tubuh nya dan langsung terdengar pekikan para yeoja yang seperti di tahan itu. Jonghyun kembali menegakan tubuh nya dan pandangan mata nya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang tentu membuat diri nya terkejut.

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil mendekati meja kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera berdiri saat Jonghyun mendekati nya dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah nya.

"Jonghyun."

Kyuhyun di buat terkejut saat Jonghyun menarik tangan nya masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang kosong.

"Astaga! Apa benar ini kau Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jonghyun lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tentu ini aku, apakah aku banyak berubah sehingga banyak yang tak mengenali ku?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendenger pertanyaan Jonghyun namun tawa nya segera hilang saat Jonghyun memeluk nya.

"Aku merindukan mu." Jonghyun berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik geli. "Maaf aku menarik mu ke sini, aku harus menjaga penampilan ku di depan karyawan ku."

"Ah.. jaga image ternyata." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah tersadar dari lamunan nya. "Aku baru tau kalau kau ternyata anak nya Tuan Lee yang menyebalkan itu. Benar-benar mengejutkan."

"Hahaha.. ya begitulah perkataan orang-orang saat mengetahui nya. Mm ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Siwon?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kalian sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun?"

"Huh? Tidak! Kami tidak pernah berpacaran!" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Jonghyun yang mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Pasal nya dulu setelah pergi dari Jeju saat Jonghyun bertanya mengenai Kyuhyun pada Siwon, ia mengaku sedang berpacaran dengan nya.

"Ha.. jadi dia membohongi ku selama ini?" Ucap Jonghyun tak terima karena sahabat nya itu telah tega membohongi nya 3 tahun ini. Sebenar nya untuk apa Siwon membohongi diri nya?

 _D-dia mengaku sebagai pacar ku?_ Kyuhyun terdiam dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Siwon akan seperti itu. Tapi nyata nya Siwon pengecut karena hanya berucap seperti itu dan tak mengambil tindakan. Bahkan ia malah meninggalkan diri nya. _Choi Pabbo itu ingin ku bunuh!_

"Jadi selama ini kalian bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Semenjak kalian pergi dari Jeju tak ada satupun yang mau mengirimkan pesan atau telpon pada ku. Kalian benar-benar jahat." _Apalagi yang nama nya Choi Siwon,_ lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati nya.

"Maaf, Kyu. Kami semua langsung mendapat banyak pekerjaan dan lagi aku tak tau nomor telpon mu. Mian ne?"

"Hahh.. nde nde."

"Kau dan Siwon sudah bertemu?"

"Sudah hahhh... menyebalkan." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di ucapan terakhirnya namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Jonghyun. Jonghyun dapat merasakan kalau Kyuhyun nampaknya sangat kecewa dengan Siwon. Ekspresi wajah nya saja sudah berubah menjadi sedih, marah dan masih banyak lagi.

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak nya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat nya kesal. Terlihat dari pandangan nya yang nampak berapi-api itu bagi Jonghyun. Jonghyun diam tak bergeming saat menyadari sesuatu dan juga saat pemikiran nya yang tiba-tiba. Jonghyun tersenyum senang namun ia tutupi dengan tangan nya sendiri.

 _Lihat saja Choi Siwon, kau telah menyia-nyiakan nya. Akan ku buat dia menjadi milik ku. Dan kali ini aku tak akan kalah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 _Ciao saya datang membawa Jonghyun~ ihiiii:3 saya sudah berusaha membuat chapter ini panjang, apa masih kependekan? mian;-;_

 _ahh iya sebelum nya saya mau tekankan kalau Hanggeng BUKAN appa nya Kyuhyun ne_

 _terus aku mau tanya nih pada readers, saya sangat ingin mencoba mempublish ff ini ke aff tp dari dulu saya ga ngerti aff x( ada yg bisa beritahu saya gimana?:( saya ga ngerti dengan hastgag/? atau apapun itu pas mau ngepublish di aff:( dan apakah di aff banyak ff wonkyu yg bahasa indonesia? klo ada gimana cari nya ne? kkkk saya benar-benar minta maaf kudet begini xD tolong bantuan nya ne readers~_

 _mm sudah deh segini aja dulu/? saya harap chapter kali ini mendapat lebih banyak cinta dan review dari para readers^^_

 _jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak a.k.a review buat kelanjutan ff ini ne? Grazie~_


	4. Chapter 3

Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak nya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat nya kesal. Terlihat dari pandangan nya yang nampak berapi-api itu bagi Jonghyun. Jonghyun diam tak bergeming saat menyadari sesuatu dan juga saat pemikiran nya yang tiba-tiba. Jonghyun tersenyum senang namun ia tutupi dengan tangan nya sendiri.

 _Lihat saja Choi Siwon, kau telah menyia-nyiakan nya. Akan ku buat dia menjadi milik ku. Dan kali ini aku tak akan kalah._

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Changmin berjalan dengan lesu menuju salah satu tempat shooting drama karena ia tadi hanya sempat meminum susu saja. Memang ia sudah dewasa tapi tak ada masalah nya meminum susu kan? Lagi pula itu untuk kesehatan nya.

Changmin bertukar senyum dengan bodyguard yang kemarin menghalangi nya untuk masuk tapi sekarang akhirnya ia bisa berleluasa keluar masuk karena ia termasuk orang penting di tempat itu.

"Di sana kau rupa nya!" Changmin mengalihkan pandangan nya dan mendapati seorang namja dengan pakaian nyentrik nya yang terlihat aneh. But don't judge a book by its cover. Dia adalah sang produser sekaligus sutradara drama ini.

"Ah produser Lee maafkan saya karena kelalaian saya ini." Changmin berucap formal kemudian membungkukan badan nya pada sang produser yang menggunakan kaca mata besar hitam nya. Lee Hyukjae.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula bagian naskah yang tertinggal adalah bagian akhir." Hyukjae tersenyum sembari menerima sisa naskah drama yang tertinggal di apartemen nya.

"Se-sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya janji tak akan mengulangi nya lagi." Peluh mengaliri kening Changmin karena merasa gugup akan kesalahan nya yang bodoh ini.

"Sudah tak apa-apa sekarang kan sudah ada disini." Ujar Hyukjae sembari memain-mainkan kertas itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau lihat drama editan mu?"

"B-bolehkah?" Kaget Changmin.

"Tentu. Ayo ikuti aku."

Changmin berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk mengikuti Hyukjae dari belakang. Sesekali ia merasa awkward dengan beberapa staff yang menyapa formal sang sutradara itu. Ia merasa seperti salah mengikuti orang.

"Silahkan duduk disini." Hyukjae menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan di bawah tenda itu. Kemudian mengambil alat pengeras suara khusus untuk sutradara. "Test.. ehem... para pemain harap segera ke lapangan!"

Changmin memperhatikan ke sekitar bagaimana susah nya menjadi kru sebuah drama yang sangat sibuk seperti ini. Tapi pandangan nya langsung beralih menatap seseorang yang baru keluar dari dalam mini van nya.

Yunho terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo berwarna putih saat berada di atas jembatan kecil itu. Drama yang akan Yunho mainkan adalah seorang pria yang patah hati karena ditinggal mati kekasih nya dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri ke sungai yang dalam. Tapi pria itu malah dihidupkan kembali dan menjadi abadi yang membuat pria itu lelah dengan hidup dan tak mau mencari lagi cinta. Tetapi apa daya akan ada wanita yang pasti merebut hati nya.

"Yunho! Kau sudah hafal bagian mu?" Tanya Hyukjae menggunakan alat pengeras suara yang memekakan telinga itu dan Yunho pun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban nya. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. ready... set... action!"

Mimik wajah Yunho langsung berubah menjadi sedih. Kaki nya di lemaskan sehingga ia menjatuhkan lutut nya sedikit keras ke atas kayu jembatan. Memang sakit tapi ia harus profesional.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu.." Yunho menatap pantulan wajah nya pada air sungai yang tenang itu. Kemudian menengadahkan kembali kepala nya dengan pandangan kosong nya, membuat Changmin terkesima dengan akting nya.

"Byul-ah..." Liquid bening itu mengalir melewati pipi Yunho dan menetes ke bawah. Bersatu dengan sungai. "Aku datang sayang..."

BYUR

"CUT!" Teriak Hyukjae dan semua kru langsung mendekati Yunho yang berenang keluar dari dalam sungai dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Bahkan beberapa staff wanita di sana meron ria karena keseksian Yunho yang semakin bertambah.

"Kita lanjutkan adegan nya besok!" Hyukjae berteriak lagi kemudian mematikan pengeras suara itu.

"Terima kasih kerja sama nya!"

"Terima kasih!"

Semua staff di sana nampak senang dengan wajah yang riang juga berseri dan semakin membuat Changmin merasa berada di tempat yang salah. Changmin melihat Yunho yang hendak berjalan masuk ke salah satu tenda. Entah apa yang merasuki nya namun Changmin segera mengambil handuk yang ada di dekat nya dan mengikuti Yunho.

"Permisi aku membawakan..." Changmin langsung terdiam dengan wajah polos nya. Pasal nya di hadapan nya sekarang terpampang Yunho yang telah membuka atasan tuxedo nya sehingga memperlihat lekuk tubuh juga otot perut nya. "Ma-maafkan aku karena lancang!"

Changmin segera keluar dan berdiri di luar tenda dengan wajah yang memanas. Wajah nya memerah sempurna bak kepiting rebus. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu.

"HYA!" Pekik Changmin saat merasakan ada yang menoel punggung nya dari belakang. Ia kira hantu, tapi itu ternyata Yunho yang menyembulkan kepala nya saja.

"Ada apa hm?" Yunho menatap Changmin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sa-saya membawakan handuk untuk anda." Ucap Changmin sambil mengangkat handuk di tangan nya. Yunho tersenyum simpul kemudian mengambil nya cepat-cepat.

"Terima kasih kau sungguh pengertian." Yunho berucap lembut yang entah kenapa membuat detak jantung Changmin bertambah kuat. "Apakah kau sakit? Wajah mu merah begitu." Lanjut Yunho dengan wajah polos nya yang tak mengetahui kalau penyebab nya adalah dia.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Changmin berjalan dengan sedikit menghentak-henatakan kaki nya tapi langkah nya segera terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Hati-hati di jalan Changmin!"

 _Blush_

Changmin segera berlari sambil menutupi wajah nya yang semakin memerah. Bisa saja jantung nya meledak kapan saja.

 _Dia mengingat nama ku! Dia mengingat nya!_

Yunho tersenyum kaku melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba berlari saat ia berucap tadi. Yunho membalikan tubuh nya dan menatap handuk di tangan nya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada handuk yang menumpuk banyak di atas sofa.

"Hahh banyak sekali." Hela Yunho dan memakai handuk pemberian Changmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi di salah satu ruangan dalam Lee Company, nampak dua namja yang sedang dalam pikiran nya masing-masing. Namja yang tampan sedang memikirkan sebuah strategi bisa kita bilang. Dan namja yang manis nampak sedang kesal.

"Kudengar appa memberikan mu tugas untuk membuat naskah drama, apa itu benar?" Tanya Jonghyun berbasa-basi karena ia lupa apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun tapi ia lupa.

"Hah? Uh.. i-iya." Jawab Kyuhyun terbata karena baru tersadari dari lamunan nya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan nya?"

"A-ah... belum selesai. Aku benar-benar tak ada inspirasi ehehe." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk pipi nya yang tak gatal. Jonghyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, sudah lama ia tak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu dan harus diakui ia sangat merindukan nya.

"Hm..." Jonghyun memegang dagu nya kemudian berpikir bagaimana cara agar inspirasi Kyuhyun mengalir atau lebih tepat nya cara agar bisa mendekatkan diri nya kembali. "Bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir es krim seperti dulu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun yang tersenyum dengan dimple yang semakin membuat nya terlihat tampan. Pipi Kyuhyun pun sedikit merona, tak dapat dipungkiri nya kalau wajah Jonghyun semakin tampan saja.

"Tapi bukankah kau harus bekerja? Kau kan sajangnim pengganti sekarang ini." Kyuhyun melirik Jonghyun dari ekor mata nya. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu hanya untuk menatap Jonghyun.

"Tenanglah." Jonghyun kembali tersenyum membuat degup jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan kencang. Jonghyun kemudian merogoh saku jaket nya dan memakai sebuah kacamata hitam sebagai penyamaran nya. Begitu juga ia masih seorang publik figur dan Jonghyun sangat tak suka dikerubuni oleh para yeoja yang berteriak memekakan telinga nya juga flash kamera yang mungkin bisa saja membuat nya buta. "Kajja."

Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun pun berjalan berdampingan bersama, kebetulan Lee Company ini berdiri dengan dikelilingi berbagai kafe, kedai juga restoran sehingga saat sedang waktu nya istirahat atau makan siang para pekerja tak perlu repot memikirkan akan makan dimana.

Setelah memasuki salah satu kedai es krim, mereka akhirnya memesan satu cup medium es krim vanilla dan green tea. Mereka mendudukan diri nya dipojokan agar para pengunjung atau yang bekerja tak dapat mengetahui keberadaan Jonghyun.

"Hmm.. es krim disini enak juga." Ucap Jonghyun setelah mencicipi es krim rasa green tea.

"Semua makanan disini enak-enak, kau harus mencoba nya." Kyuhyun membalas senang dengan memakan lahap es krim vanilla nya.

"Ya tapi aku tak mau mencoba nya sendirian." Jonghyun tertawa pelan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh minat dan Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat menatap bingung

"Kau mau aku menemani mu?"

"Tepat sekali. Tenang pasti aku yang traktir." Lanjut Jonghyun melihat muka Kyuhyun yang masam namun segera berubah ceria lagi setelah mendengar kalau ia akan di traktir.

"Apa kau mau menemani ku sebentar habis ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan mulai perlahan memakan es krim nya yang akan segera habis itu.

"Tentu. Memang nya mau kemana? Aku akan menemani mu kemana-mana sekalipun ke ujung dunia." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Well, bisa dibilang itu kata-kata yang cukup membuat hati nya berbunga-bunga.

"Ada yang ingin ku beli."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah audi hitam terparkir di depan sebuah toko jam. Seorang namja tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil dengan ditutupi topi juga masker plus kaca mata hitam. Sedikit mencurigakan tapi orang itu adalah Choi Siwon.

Toko jam itu merupakan langganan Siwon untuk memperbaiki jam tangan nya juga tempat ia sering membeli jam tangan pasti nya. Siwon berjalan masuk dan menemukan sesosok namja yang sudah berumur tersenyum pada nya.

"Bagaimana jam tangan ku?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara pelan agar tak ketahuan pembeli lain di sana.

"Sudah ku perbaiki, tuan. Tolong tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan." Ucap pria tua itu kemudian masuk ke dalam pintu. Menghilang dari pandangan Siwon. Untuk membuang waktu menunggu jam nya, Siwon memperhatikan berbagai jam yang di pasang di sana. Menarik minat Siwon untuk membeli nya.

TRING TRING

Bel berbunyi, tanda nya ada pelanggan lain yang masuk. Dan kalau bunyi bel nya dua kali berarti ada dua pelanggan yang masuk.

"Lihat! Yang itu! Bukan kah itu lucu?"

 _DEG_

Jantung Siwon seperti berhenti sepersekian detik saat mendengar suar yang ia kenal. Sangat ia kenal juga rindukan. Suara Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon melirik dengan ujung mata nya dan dapat terlihat surai eboni berwarna coklat berantakan yang sangat ia kenal, namun ia tak datang sendirian. Siwon tak dapat melihat namja di samping Kyuhyun karena mereka membelakangi Siwon. Tapi saat namja di samping Kyuhyun bersuara rasa nya Siwon ingin segera menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari toko itu.

"Yang berbentuk kepala kucing itu?" Suara Lee Jonghyun terdengar dengan jelas memasuki telinga Siwon. Siwon menyipitkan mata nya, ingin sekali Siwon berspekulasi kalau ia salah melihat orang tapi sayang.. itu memanglah Lee Jonghyun.

"Ini dia, nak." Ucapan pria tua itu membuat Siwon sedikit tersenyum namun Siwon segera mengambil dan memakai jam tangan nya kembali.

"Terima kasih, anda selalu bisa di andal-"

"Ahjussi! Aku mau jam berbentuk kepala kucing seperti yang di luar!" Perkataan Siwon terputus saat Kyuhyun berteriak di samping Siwon. Membuat Siwon membatu.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Kyu." Jonghyun menggaruk kepala nya pelan kemudian ikut berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ini dia anak muda." Pria tua itu kemudian memberikan jam itu pada Kyuhyun yang di sambut gembira oleh nya.

"Ahhh lucu nyaaaa~" Kyuhyun meloncat-loncat kecil kegirangan dan Siwon tak dapat menahan senyum nya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Untung nya wajah nya di tutupi oleh masker sehingga ia bisa tersenyum sepuas nya tanpa di ketahui identitas nya oleh mereka berdua. "Heeee... ma-mahal."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat harga yang tercantum di balik jam itu. Jonghyun pun mengikuti Kyuhyun melihat ke arah harga nya dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Siwon juga ikut melirik harga jam itu. Jonghyun kemudian mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang terbilang banyak.

"Ahjussi kami beli ini, tolong bungkuskan ne." Jonghyun memberikan uang itu pada pria tua itu kemudian mengambil jam di tangan Kyuhyun dan memberikan nya kembali agar di bungkuskan.

"J-jonghyun! Kau tak perlu membayar nya!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih nampak kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ada lagi yang kau ingin kan?"

"Mm..." Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepala nya, nampak seperti berpikir. "Aku sedang meninginkan sebuah psp sih."

"Kau ini memang seperti anak kecil." Jonghyun tersenyum manis kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihat itu langsung terbakar api cemburu dan meremas kuat telapak tangan nya.

"Ini dia."

"Terima kasih ahjusii~ Kajja kita kembali." Kyuhyun mengambil bungkusan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri kemudian mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju kantor. Siwon pun segera keluar dan masuk kembali ke audi hitam nya.

"Kenapa mereka bisa bertemu kembali?!" Ucap Siwon kesal sambil memukul stir mobil nya dengan kuat. "Jangan berani-berani kau merebut nya Lee Jonghyun." Siwon segera menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat dan menjalankan audi nya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen nya setelah bersusah payah menolak ajakan Jonghyun untuk di antarkan pulang. Sudah cukup seharian ini Jonghyun mentraktir nya, ia tak ingin merepotkan Jonghyun.

Dan saat Kyuhyun masuk semua nya sangat gelap, berarti Changmin belum pulang. Tangan Kyuhyun meraba-raba dinding di sebelah, mencari saklar lampu. Dan setelah di temukan segera ia nyalakan.

"Ahhhh~"

Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuh nya yang terasa kaku kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar nya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun langsung mandi dan memakain piyama nya.

Kyuhyun kemudian merogoh-rogoh tas nya dan mengambil sebuah bingkisan. Dirobek nya pembungkus nya dan dapat terlihat jam baru berbentuk kepala kucing.

"Ahh lucu nyaaaa!" Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menyimpan jam itu di atas meja nakas dan tersenyum senang. "Aku berjanji tak akan melemparmu~"

 _DUG_

Tiba-tiba saja bunyi keras itu terdengar membuat Kyuhyun sangat terkejut.

 _A-apakah itu pencuri?_

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitar nya kemudian mengambil pemukul nyamuk. Perlahan tangan nya memutar knop pintu kamar nya dan mengintip namun ia tak melihat siapapun.

 _Ja-jangan-jangan itu pembunuh!_

Kyuhyun semakin di buat merinding oleh pemikiran aneh otak nya.

"Huhhh..."

Kyuhyun membuang nafas nya setelah menguatkan tekad nya. Kyuhyun kemudian berlari dengan mata terpejam dan menganyun-ayunkan pukulan nyamuk itu ke segala arah sebelum akhir nya jatuh terduduk karena menabrak seseorang.

"Hyaaaaa! Pergi kau pergi!" Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan memukul-mukul kan pukulan nyamuk nya. Masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aw aw! Berhentilah!"

 _Suara itu..._

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya saat menyadari suara yang ia kenal, mata nya langsung terbelalak saat mendapati Choi Siwon di depan nya tengah menatap nya aneh.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyipitkan mata nya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Hah? Ku kira kau itu semacam pencuri atau pembunuh! Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk?" Selidik Kyuhyun dengan ikut menyipitkan mata nya.

"Pintu nya tak terkunci jadi ya ku masuk saja."

 _Kau pikir ini apartemen nenek moyang mu!_

Kyuhyun menggenggam kuat pukulan nyamuk di tangan nya untuk menyalurkan emosi nya. Tapi saat ia ingin memarahi Siwon kembali tiba-tiba saja Siwon memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memegang sebuah bingkisan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil memperhatikan bingkisan nya.

"Buka lah."

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka bingkisan itu dan mendapati sebuah psp di dalam nya. Kyuhyun mengangkat psp itu keluar dari dalam kotak dengan tangan bergetar. Ia merasa terharu.

"U-untuk ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dan Siwon hanya menganggukan kepala nya. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah sebagai penulis naskah yang baru."

"Tapi.. aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan naskah apapun."

"Karena itulah..."

 _PUK_

Siwon mendaratkan tepukan lembut di atas kepala Kyuhyun setelah mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cepat selesaikan naskah nya." Siwon tersenyum kecil. Sangat kecil hingga tak dapat terlihat. Kemudian Siwon berjalan keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam memandangi psp di tangan nya.

"Ba-bagaimana dia tau aku sedang meninginkan psp?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Sedangkan di luar pintu apartemen Kyuhyun nampak Siwon yang sedang menyenderkan punggung nya pada pintu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebut mu, Kyu. Bahkan sahabat ku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Ciao~ saya mau balas salah satu pertanyaan readers:D_

 _To : soal sakit perut Kyuhyun apakah udh sembuh atau belum nya~ kan ada tulisan di bagian chapter 2 "Bodoh nya lagi, sahabat nya ini tak mau menebus obat karena ia percaya kalau besok sakit perut nya akan hilang." nah dan ternyata bener sakit perut nya Kyuhyun besok hilang ehe:3 maaf kalau ga saya ceritakan di chapter kemarin ne, terima kasih sudah bertanya :D_

 _Dan saya juga mau bilang buat para readers tolong jangan di follow atau fav saja, tinggalkan review juga dong jebal hiks:( kan saya sedih rasa nya review ff ini semakin menurun... ne ne readers yg baik?:D_

 _segitu saja dulu~ di tunggu review nya dan tunggu saja next chap! Grazie!_


	5. Chapter 4

"Ba-bagaimana dia tau aku sedang menginginkan psp?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Sedangkan di luar pintu apartemen Kyuhyun nampak Siwon yang sedang menyenderkan punggung nya pada pintu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebut mu, Kyu. Bahkan sahabat ku sendiri."

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

TING TING TING

Keesokan pagi nya di hari yang cerah, berbunyilah alarm dari salah satu kamar di apartemen itu. Jam berbentuk kepala kucing itu bergetar-getar seiring bunyi keras yang terus menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hnghhh..."

Tangan putih pucat itu terangkat dan menggenggam dengan kuat jam itu. Namun saat hendak melemparkan nya ia langsung menyimpan nya kembali karena ia sudah berjanji pada jam itu agar tak di lemparkan.

"Uahhhhh..."

Sang pemilik tangan pucat itu, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukan tubuh nya dan meregangkan tubuh nya yang terasa nyeri karena kekurangan waktu tidur beberapa hari ini. Ia terlalu pusing mengenai naskah drama yang belum ia selesaikan.

Dengan malas ia memandikan tubuh nya dan memakai sweater putih juga celana jeans. Saat ia berjalan menuju ruang makan ia tak menemukan sarapan yang biasa nya pasti Changmin siapkan. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Changmin dan menemukan tempat tidur Changmin yang rapi, tampak sekali tak ditiduri.

"Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan..."

Kyuhyun membuka seluruh lemari juga kulkas namun semua nya adalah bahan makanan yang harus di olah terlebih dahulu, tak ada yang langsung saji. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya dan dengan suara perut yang berbunyi ia berjalan dengan malas menuju Lee Company.

Saat ia sampai di ruangan tempat kerja nya ia menemukan masih sedikit pegawai yang datang. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan nya, mungkin ia terlalu datang cepat pagi ini. Kyuhyun menyelusuri ruang kerja nya dan tak mendapati Changmin dimanapun.

"Kemana di-"

"ARGHHHH!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat kaki nya menginjak tumpukan kertas di lantai-yang membuat ia terkejut adalah seseorang yang jatuh tertidur di balik tumpukan kertas itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin. Ia bahkan tak sengaja menginjak paha Changmin.

"JAUHKAN KAKI MU PABBO!" Teriak Changmin saat merasakan kaki Kyuhyun yang masih menginjak paha nya.

"Ah mian." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan muka polos nya bak tak bersalah sama sekali, kemudian menjauhkan kaki nya. Changmin kemudian mendudukan tubuh nya dan mengusap-usap wajah nya kasar. "Apa yang sebenar nya kau lakukan di balik tumpukan kertas itu?"

"Ah? Ah... aku tak sengaja tertidur." Jawab Changmin sambil menggaruk rambut nya yang sedikit gatal itu.

"Lagi?"

Ini bukanlah kasus pertama Changmin tertidur di lantai atau lebih tepat nya di balik tumpukan kertas. Sudah dua kali Changmin seperti ini, itupun hanya jika ia sedang stress memikirkan sesuatu. Changmin adalah tipe orang yang terlalu memikirkan sesuatu hingga diri nya sendiri menjadi sakit. Dan ini adalah kasus ke tiga nya.

"Ada masalah apa memang nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha membantu Changmin berdiri dan dengan pelan mendudukan Changmin di kursi nya.

"Hahhh... aku mendapatkan tugas mengedit lima naskah dan deadline nya adalah besok. Kau bisa pikirkan itu?" Keluh Changmin kemudian memejamkan kembali mata nya.

"Lalu berapa yang sudah kau edit?"

"Baru dua! Astaga! Aku bisa gilaaaaa!" Changmin berteriak dan berkeluh kesah layak nya orang gila, untung nya belum ada seorangpun di kantor sehingga nanti nya Changmin tak perlu malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan dijawab Changmin dengan gelengan kepala pelan. "Ku belikan ya? Tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan kepala Changmin, berniat untuk menenangkan Changmin dari kegilaan sementara nya. Kemudian dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menuju kantin di sana. Dan saat ia sampai di kantin hanya ada satu pengunjung yang tengah duduk sambil memakan es krim stik. Kyuhyun tak menyukai pandangan namja itu yang entah mengapa selalu mengintimidasi nya.

"Pasti kau mau sarapan dengan ku?" Suara husky itu terdengar dan jika ini adalah anime pasti akan muncul empat siku-siku di jidat Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya kemudian mengacuhkan Siwon sang pemilik suara husky itu untuk memesan sarapan untuk nya juga Changmin.

"Permisi... permisi..." panggil Kyuhyun namun tak ada yang muncul untuk menerima pesanan nya. Yang ada malah Siwon yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping nya sambil menjilat-jilat es krim yang ia pegang dengan stik nya.

"Mau pesan apa nyonya?" Tanya Siwon dengan muka polos nya.

"AKU TAK MEMESAN PADAMU!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal. "PERMISI! YAKKKK!" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya menatap tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat tak ingin ia dekati.

"Yang sedang berjualan nya sedang pergi jadi kau tak bisa memesan apapun." Siwon berbisik tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun membuat nya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan berbohong." Sanggah Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Apakah kau melihat kebohongan di mataku?" Tanya Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, dengan malu-malu ia sedikit melirik Siwon dan memang benar ia tak melihat kebohongan. Tapi ia hanya diam tak menanggapi Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas nya kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun hingga punggung nya menabrak dinding yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Jangan mengabaikan ku seperti itu. Aku tak menyukai nya." Siwon berekspresi dingin setelah berhasil memojokan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit merona karena dekat nya wajah Siwon dengan nya, juga karena tatapan yang terlihat mematikan itu.

KRIUKKKKK

Namun saat Kyuhyun hendak menjawab perut nya malah berbunyi cukup keras, membuat nya menundukan kepala malu. Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung saja memberikan stik es krim itu pada Kyuhyun yang tentu membuat nya bingung.

"Untuk mengganjal perut mu." Ucap Siwon polos kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"YAK AKU BUKAN TEMPAT SAMPAH!" Teriak Kyuhyun namun seperti nya Siwon tak dapat mendengarnya karena sudah berjalan cukup jauh. "Kenapa dengan dia itu?"

Saat Kyuhyun hendak membuang stik es krim itu ia dapat melihat tulisan di balik sana. Kyuhyun memutar nya dan mendapati tulisan _'Es Krim Gratis'._ Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya sebelum...

"PABBO MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAKAN ES KRIM! LAGIPULA SIAPA YANG MAU MAKAN ES KRIM SEPAGI INI?!" Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir sejenak. "Ah dia kan baru saja makan itu pabbo."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya kemudian pergi kembali menuju meja kerja nya dan menemukan Changmin yang kembali tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaan seperti mayat.

"Y-yak! Shim Changmin!" Panik Kyuhyun kemudian berlari mendekati Changmin yang putih pucat itu. "Gwenchana?!"

"Ku-kurasa... makanan?" Tanya Changmin susah payah dengan suara parau nya. Kyuhyun terkesiap dan dengan refleks memberikan stik es krim pemberian Siwon tadi. Changmin mengambil nya dan memperhatikan tulisan di stik itu dengan wajah polos. "PABBOOOOO! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA KENYANG DENGAN MAKAN ES KRIM?!"

TRAK

"AHHH! MIAN! TAPI TAK ADA SIAPAPUN DI KANTIN JADI AKU TAK BISA MEMESAN APAPUN!" Teriak Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan lemparan stik es krim tepat di kepala nya yang terasa lumayan sakit. Untuk seseorang yang sedang sakit itu adalah lemparan terkuat yang pernah di lemparkan.

"Hahhhh..." Changmin menghela nafas nya kasar kemudian kembali menidurkan tubuh nya di lantai.

"Memang nya kau tak kuat berjalan? Di bawah kan banyak restoran yang sudah buka." Kyuhyun melipat tangan nya di dada dan menatap Changmin yang hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Tak kuat berjalannnn..." balas Changmin dengan suara memelas. Oke, sekarang Kyuhyun merasa semakin iba pada sahabat nya yang satu ini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya suara seseorang dari belakang dan saat Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh nya ia mendapati Jonghyun yang tengah menatap bingung ke arah Changmin.

"J-jonghyun!"

"Sa-sajangnim..." Changmin berucap lemas kemudian berusaha mendudukan diri nya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya Jonghyun semakin dibuat bingung oleh Changmin.

"Dia sedak sakit dan juga dia belum sempat makan dari kemarin malam." Jawab Kyuhyun menggantikan Changmin yang pasti nya akan kesusahan menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun.

"Jinjja? Kenapa tak makan saja di luar? Tadi di kantin memang belum ada siapapun."

"Ya tapi ia tak bisa berja-"

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir kalian? Lagipula aku juga belum sarapan." Jonghyun tersenyum sangat tampan hingga rasa nya kita bisa melihat bunga-bunga bertebaran di belakang nya.

"Tapi kan Jong-"

"BAIKLAH! TERIMA KASIH SAJANGNIM!" Changmin tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan semangat juga wajah berseri nya, membuat Kyuhyun menatap nya kesal.

"Kalau begitu kajja."

Jonghyun berjalan terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Changmin juga Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakang. Kyuhyun menyikut pelan perut Changmin dan memberikan glare nya.

"Yak! Kau bilang kau tak bisa berjalan?!" Sungut Kyuhyun dengan suara berbisik agar tak dapat di dengar Jonghyun yang masih fokus berjalan.

"Memang tadi nya tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit membaik mendengar kata 'traktir' mm.. begitulah." Jawab Changmin dengan wajah polos nya membuat Kyuhyun ingin meninju wajah sahabat nya karena telah membuat nya khawatir.

"Dasar food monster." Kyuhyun mengalihkan kembali pandangan nya ke depan dan memasuki restoran yang telah Jonghyun masuki duluan.

Mereka bertiga segera mengambil tempat duduk dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di satu tempat dan dihadapan mereka Jonghyun yang tengah memilih menu.

"Aku mau pesan paket sarapan saja, kalau kalian?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil tersenyum manis yang entah mengapa berhasil membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona sedangkan Changmin sedang berada didunia nya sendiri-melihat-lihat menu.

"Aku juga pesan itu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepala nya.

"Kalau aku mau pesan satu bibimbap, satu zupa-zupa dan ocha jumbo." Ucap Changmin dengan wajah polos nya membuat kedua orang yang mendengar nya cukup terkejut.

"Ch-changmin! Kau ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu." Jonghyun segera menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang seperti nya hendak memukul kepala Changmin. "Lagipula aku tak keberatan." Lanjut Jonghyun kembali tersenyum manis membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja lemas.

Jonghyun kemudian segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan semua pesanan mereka. Sedangkan Changmin terlihat seperti sudah sembuh total, Kyuhyun pun dengan gugup menundukan kepala nya dan memain-mainkan jari nya. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali hingga akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" Teriak Changmin bersemangat dan segera melahap semua makanan nya, membuat Jonghyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Changmin sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ingin mencekik Changmin karena terlihat memalukan seperti itu.

Mereka semua pun terlarut dalam kegiatan sarapan mereka yang kadang di selingi perkataan Changmin yang memuji-muji makanan yang ia makan.

"Ahhhh kenyanggggg~" Changmin lagi-lagi kembali berulah dengan mengelus-ngelus perut nya yang kembung sehabis makan itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memijat kening nya sendiri melihat tingkah sahabat nya itu.

Jonghyun segera mengeluarkan dompet nya dan membayar semua yang telah mereka makan juga minum. Setelah itu mereka pun keluar untuk kembali bekerja.

"A-ano..." Jonghyun membalikan tubuh nya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih banyak." Kyuhyun menarik leher Changmin untuk membungkukan tubuh nya karena terlihat Changmin yang kesusahan untuk membungkukan tubuh nya karena perut kembung nya.

"Ahaha terima kasih juga untuk kalian karena mau menemani ku." Balas Jonghyun kemudian berjalan lebih masuk duluan diikuti Changmin juga Kyuhyun. "Selamat bekerja." Lanjut Jonghyun.

"Baiklah sajangnim." Hormat Changmin kemudian berjalan menuju tempat nya sedangkan Kyuhyun yang hendak menyusul Changmin tiba-tiba saja dicegat oleh Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana dengan naskah nya?" Tanya Jonghyun yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Be-belum selesai.. mi-mian." Sesal Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepala nya. Jonghyun menatap jam di tangan nya kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu selamat melanjutkan, aku harus bertemu dengan klien. Sampai jumpa." Jonghyun segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam mematung. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerja nya.

DUK

Kyuhyun terkejut saat kaki nya menginjak sesuatu yang lembek dan saat mata nya melihat ke bawah dia menemukan Changmin yang kembali tergeletak di lantai. Dan ia tak sengaja menginjak paha nya kembali.

"La...par..." ujar Changmin lemas, membuat emosi Kyuhyun melucut ke atas.

"KAU KAN BARU SAJA MAKAN PABBO!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menendang Changmin dengan 'kasih sayang'.

"TEGA NYA KAU MENENDANGKU!" Teriak Changmin balik tak mau kalah dan terjadilah perang teriak di sana. Sedangkan di ruang lain, Jonghyun sedang membaca berkas-berkas di meja nya dengan fokus hingga terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." Suruh Jonghyun kemudian menyimpan berkas nya ke atas meja. Dari pintu yang terbuka itu munculah Hangeng dengan senyum nya yang terkembang. "Silahkan duduk."

Setelah mempersilahkan Hangeng duduk, Jonghyun merapikan letak pulpen nya yang tak tersinkronasi dengan benar kemudian menopang dagu nya sambil menatap lekat Hangeng.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim." Ucap Hangeng formal sambil membungkukan tubuh nya kemudian duduk di hadapan Jonghyun.

"Selamat pagi juga, tuan?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang di wajah nya.

"Tan Hangeng."

"Selamat pagi juga, Hangeng-ssi."

"Ah anda sangat muda untuk seorang sajangnim." Lanjut Hangeng berbasa-basi.

"Saya hanya pengganti appa saya yang sedang pergi berbisnis di luar. Dan bisakah anda tak formal seperti itu? Nama saya Lee Jonghyun jadi panggil saja."

"Baiklah, Jonghyun-ssi. Anda benar-benar mirip dengan gitaris yang sedang vakum itu!" Ucap Hangeng dengan wajah polos nya membuat Jonghyun tertawa pelan.

"Karena itu memang saya Hangeng-ssi." Hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya..

"HE?! SUNGGUH?!" Teriak Hangeng tak percaya membuat Jonghyun mati-matian menahan tawa nya. "Ma-maafkan kelakuan saya barusan." Hangeng menundukan kepala nya malu, membuat senyum Jonghyun semakin terkembang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hangeng-ssi."

"Saya hanya ingin berkenalan dengan anda Jonghyun-ssi juga memperkenalkan aktor dibawah naungan saya untuk mempererat kerja sama kita." Jelas Hangeng untuk apa kedatangan nya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jonghyun.

"Lalu dengan penulis siapa anda bekerja sama?" Tanya Jonghyun penasaran dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hangeng langsung membuat Jonghyun terkejut.

"Nama nya Cho Kyuhyun, ya dia memang hanya seorang editor tapi saya merasa kalau tulisan nya nanti sangatlah bagus." Jawab Hangeng membuat Jonghyun kembali tersenyum.

"Ya saya setuju dengan pemikiran anda barusan." Jonghyun mengangguki perkataan Hangeng barusan karena Jonghyun tau pasti Kyuhyun dapat melakukan nya walaupun ini adalah pengalaman pertama nya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa aktor di bawah naungan anda?"

"Ah seharus nya dia kesini tapi-"

TOK TOK

"Kurasa itu dia." Hangeng membalikan tubuh nya dan menatap pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang barusan saja mengetuk pintu. Jonghyun yang ingin segera berkenalan pun segera mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Jonghyun sedikit keras agar dapat terdengar keluar. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, dua pandangan yang saling bertukar itu menampakan keterkejutan untuk satu sama lain.

"Lee Jonghyun." Siwon menatap terkejut ke arah Jonghyun yang menatap tak suka ke arah nya.

"Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Ciaoooo~ ah mianhae saya update nya lama begini Dx saya sudah kelas 3 nih jadi saya sibuk dengan banyak nya tugas dan sibuk belajar, jadi readers bisa maklumi ne?_

 _Dan jebalyoooo jangan karena ff ini atau ff yg lain lama update nya review nya jadi berkurang:( me need ur reviews guys!_

 _Oh ya saya juga mau buat special chapter! Nah disana nanti kalian mau_ _ **Special WonKyu Chapter**_ _atau_ _ **Special JongKyu Chapter**_ _yg duluan? Tinggalkan kemauan/? Kalian di review ne:3_

 _udahlah segini saja, saya hanya ingin mendapat review/masukan/saran dari kalian readers~ jangan hanya di follow atau favorite terus didiamkan. suka sedih liat nya:(_

 _Jadi tunggu saja ne next chapter~ don't forget to leave ur review juseyo~ grazie!_


	6. Chapter 5

TOK TOK

"Kurasa itu dia." Hangeng membalikan tubuh nya dan menatap pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang barusan saja mengetuk pintu. Jonghyun yang ingin segera berkenalan pun segera mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Jonghyun sedikit keras agar dapat terdengar keluar. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, dua pandangan yang saling bertukar itu menampakan keterkejutan untuk satu sama lain.

"Lee Jonghyun." Siwon menatap terkejut ke arah Jonghyun yang menatap tak suka ke arah nya.

"Choi Siwon."

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Ah tak mungkin kalian saling tak kenal, kalian kan sama-sama artis terkenal." Hangeng berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak dingin itu setelah kedatangan Siwon. Sudah beberapa menit mereka saling terdiam bahkan Hangeng sampai lupa ingin mengatakan apa. Sedaritadi Siwon dan Jonghyun hanya saling melemparkan pandangan yang tak dapat Hangeng mengerti.

"Oh bukan hanya saling kenal tapi kami dulu sahabat dekat, benarkan Siwon?" Jonghyun lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Siwon yang menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Siwon malas sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada nya. Hangeng diam-diam melirik dari ekor mata nya.

 _'Ya begitulah?'_ Bingung Hangeng dalam batin nya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang ini.

"Ah ya kalau kalian sudah kenal begini hehe jadi tak perlu mengenalkan kalian panjang-panjang lagi. Dan Siwon ini akan menjadi pemeran pria utama di naskah yang akan Kyuhyun-ssi buat." Jelas Hangeng yang sebenar nya berhasil membuat nya terkejut tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan emosi nya.

"Ah jadi Siwon-ssi yang menjadi aktor utama nya." Ulang Jonghyun berusaha memastikan yang barusan ia dengar. Membuat Hangeng bingung karena Jonghyun yang memanggil Siwon dengan formal, bukankah mereka teman dekat?

"Ya dan aku sebagai pemeran utama nya harus selalu bersama Kyuhyun untuk memberikan nya ide juga agar kerja sama kami mengalir dengan baik." Ujar Siwon sambil menatap rendah ke arah Jonghyun. Jonghyun menyipitkan mata nya untuk beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum manis, membuat Siwon menjadi bingung.

"Ohh begitu, aku juga setiap hari harus mengkoordinir pekerjaan nya jadi saya tegaskan jangan sering-sering bertemu dengan nya karena bisa saja anda Siwon-ssi membuat kinerja Kyuhyun menurun."

"APA KATA MU? MEMANG NYA KAU SIAPA KYUHYUN?" murka Siwon sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Jonghyun dengan emosi.

"Si-siwon! Duduk lah!" Perintah Hangeng namun seperti nya tak di tanggapi oleh Siwon yang masih menatap marah Jonghyun.

"Aku sajangnim-nya disini dan perintah ku itu absolut."

 _Deg_

Siwon menatap tak percaya pada Jonghyun, bagaimana teman nya yang berubah begitu derastis... hanya karena cinta.

"Cih..." Siwon berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dengan cukup kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras.

"Ma-maafkan dia, Jonghyun-ssi!" Panik Hangeng melihat aktor kawangan nya itu mendadak berubah emosi nya. Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya memberikan senyum yang sedikit ia paksakan.

"Tenang saja Hangeng-ssi, aku sudah sering melihat nya seperti itu jadi itu sudah biasa." Ujar Jonghyun berusaha membuat kepanikan Hangeng berhenti dan seperti nya sedikit berhasil.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.. ma-maaf atas segala kerusuhan ini." Hangeng membungkukan badan nya kemudian menyusul Siwon yang tengah duduk di lorong di samping tempat penjual minuman instan. "Hey apa yang kau pikirkan barusan?!" Tegur Hangeng sambil berdiri di hadapan Siwon. Siwon melirik ke atas untuk beberapa saat kemudian kembali melihat lantai di bawah nya.

"Berisik kau hyung." Siwon menaruh tangan nya ke atas mata nya yang telah ia pejamkan sembari menghela nafas walaupun helaan nafas yang paling keras terdengar berasal dari Hangeng.

"Kau ini kenapa tak cerita saja pada ku seperti biasa nya hm?" Hangeng masih setia menatap Siwon namun setelah Siwon memberikan tatapan kosong itu pada nya entah kenapa hati nya merasa bergetar.

"Kumohon hyung." Suara Siwon cukup bergetar dan itu semakin membuat hati Hangeng bergetar. Karena ini pertama kali nya ia melihat sisi Siwon yang... rapuh. Biasa nya yang ia lihat adalah sisi Siwon yang tak peduli pada sekitar nya tapi sekarang ini sungguh berbeda.

"Hahh baiklah, kurasa kau memang butuh waktu sendirian sekarang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaga dirimu."

"Ya."

Hangeng sekilas melirik Siwon yang kembali memejamkan mata nya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

"Tadi itu sama sekali bukan salam yang hangat ramah?" Siwon kembali membuka mata nya yang baru saja ia pejamkan dan menatap Jonghyun yang membeli minuman.

"Hahh.. sangat tak ramah." Balas Siwon masih sambil memperhatikan Jonghyun memasukan koin dan menekan sebuah tombol.

"Kalau begitu kita ulangi lagi." Jonghyun mengambil dua kopi kaleng dingin yang keluar dan beralih menatap Siwon. "Lama tak berjumpa Siwon."

"Lama tak berjumpa juga Jonghyun." Jonghyun memberikan salah satu kopi nya itu kepada Siwon yang dengan senang hati di terima. Mereka berdua berbarengan meminum kopi nya lalu di lanjutkan dengan Jonghyun yang menatap Siwon dari samping. "Sudah berapa lama kita sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing?"

"Entahlah aku juga lupa." Jawab Jonghyun. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Bohong apa?" Tanya Siwon balik, entah kenapa kepala nya mendadak berasa berputar.

"Soal hubungan mu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah menceritakan semua nya pada ku." Jawab Jonghyun kemudian kembali menegak kopi nya.

"Kukira perkataan mu mengenai bos itu hanya bualan ternyata bukan." Siwon tertawa pelan kemudian ikut menegak kopi. "Karena dia milik ku, Jonghyun."

"Kau egois lagipula sejak kapan dia jadi milik mu? Kau bahkan tak pernah menjadikan nya milik mu." Jonghyun menegak semua kopi nya untuk meredakan emosi nya yang akan meledak.

"Dua orang yang saling menyukai tidak perlu memiliki status untuk mengklaim diri satu sama lain." Siwon ikut menghabis kopi nya dan melemparkan kaleng nya masuk ke dalam tong sampah layak nya seorang shooting guard di permainan basket.

"Kau salah." Jonghyun berdiri kemudian membuang sampah nya dengan lebih layak. "Nyata nya semua orang ingin memiliki status dengan orang yang mereka sukai." Lanjut Jonghyun kemudian memasukan tangan nya ke dalam kantung celana nya.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik." Siwon melipat tangan nya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Ya. Dan kali ini akulah yang akan menang." Balas Jonghyun dan sekilas memberikan glare nya pada Siwon kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ruangan nya.

"Jangan telalu percaya diri." Balas Siwon tak mau kalah dan memberikan balik glare nya. Lalu setelah Jonghyun hilang dari pandangan nya kembali ia pejamkan mata nya.

"Ahhh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya karena akhir nya ia bisa melakukan 'misi' nya dengan lancar. Setelah mencuci bersih tangan di wastafel dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Mm?" Kyuhyun terdiam di luar toilet sembari memperhatikan seseorang yang nampak sedang tertidur. _'U-UWAHHHH!'_ panik Kyuhyun dalam hati nya karena ia baru tersadar kalau itu adalah Siwon.

 _'Ba-bagaimana ini? Rasa nya seperti akan melewati seekor kuda ma-maksud ku singa...'_ Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Padahal hanya beberapa langkah sampai ke meja nya tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu jauh juga melelahkan. Rasa nya ia ingin sekali mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi sekarang juga.

 _'Te-tenang Cho Kyuhyun.. pelan-pelan saja.. berhati-hatilah jangan sampai membangunkan nya.'_ Setelah membulatkan tekad nya dan menghela nafas nya, dengan langkah yang kecil juga perlahan ia berjalan melewati Siwon. Sesekali mata nya menatap was-was pada Siwon yang masih memejamkan mata nya.

 _'Hahhhhh berhasil! E-ehhh!'_ Baru saja Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega tapi beberapa detik kemudian tubuh nya terangkat dari lantai yang ia pijak. Dan saat mata nya menatap ke arah tangan kekar yang melingkar di perut nya, pasti Kyuhyun akan langsung tau siapa pelaku nya.

"Y-yakk Choi Siwon! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang layak nya orang yang sedang ke surupan hanya karena Siwon yang membawa nya pergi dengan mudah.

"Tolonggg! Tolong akuuuuu!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak-teriak minta tolong dan orang-orang yang mereka lewati hanya menatap bingung ya.. dengan sedikit rasa simpati melihat Kyuhyun yang diangkat dengan cukup mudah.

DUG

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah ia turunkan. Ditaruh nya tangan kanan nya di samping wajah Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajah nya sendiri setelah sebelumnya mendorong Kyuhyun untuk bersandar di tembok.

"A-aku tidak akan berisik kalau kau tak melakukan hal yang tadi." Balas Kyuhyun dan berusaha memberikan glare nya pada Siwon yang seperti nya sia-sia saja. "Lagipula kau sedang tidur kan? Sana lanjutkan lagi saja!"

"Tidak. Radar Cho Kyuhyun ku sudah terbangun jadi mana mungkin aku tidur lagi."

 _'RADAR APA?!'_ Kyuhyun mengelus-elus dada nya sendiri untuk meredakan emosi nya kemudian beralih menatap Siwon. "Kalau kau mau menagih naskah drama nya maaf sekali tapi itu baru setengah jalan saja."

"Tidak aku bukan menagih itu tapi..." Siwon mendekatkan wajah nya pada telinga Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik pelan. "Aku menagih cinta mu."

BLUSH

"Ci-cinta apa?!" elak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh tapi...

BRUGH

"E-eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya berusaha meyakinkan kalah yang sekarang ia lihat hanyalah kesalahan mata nya. Tapi ternyata tidak salah sama sekali. "HEEEE?!"

Kyuhyun seketika menjadi panik saat Siwon sama sekali tidak bangun dari bawah. Kyuhyun segera mendekati tubuh Siwon yang tergeletak itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon pelan.

"Si-siwon! Bangunlah!" Kyuhyun terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon yang tidak mendapati respon sama sekali. "Ba-bagaimana ini padahal kan aku hanya mendorong nya dengan pelan?!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dengan pelan kepala Siwon ke atas paha nya dan berusaha mencari jika ada luka atau tak sengaja kepala Siwon terbentur tapi seperti nya tak ada luka atau benturan sama sekali.

"A-aku harus minta bantuan!" Saat dirinya hendak memindahkan lagi kepala Siwon tiba-tiba saja pikiran aneh melewati otak nya. _'Bagaimana kalau nanti saat aku meminta bantuan mereka malah mengira yang tidak-tidak? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku dituntun? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku di penjara?!'_

Mata Kyuhyun menerawang ke depan dan mendapati bayangan nya yang sedang memakai pakaian berwarna oranye di balik sebuah sel. Bayangan itu berkata ' _Kau akan di penjara'._

"ANDWAEEEEE!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi akan halusinasi nya sendiri dan sekarang ini mereka berada di basement lebih tepat nya diparkiran. Entah apa yang membuat Siwon membawa nya kemari, mungkin ia ingin menculik nya?

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Parkiran? Kyuhyun langsung berubah senang saat memikirkan itu. "Aku tinggal membawa nya ke dalam mobil nya!" Kyuhyun segera merogoh-rogoh kantung celana Siwon dan menemukan kunci mobil milik Siwon.

CIT CIT

"Ahh disana!" Kyuhyun dapat melihat lampu yang berkedap-kedip dari salah satu mobil juga suara nya. Tinggal satu masalah nya sekarang. "Be-beraaaattttt!" Kyuhyun tak bisa membawa Siwon ke sana.

"Hahh hahh.." Kyuhyun mengatur nafas nya yang langsung memberat karena Siwon. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun membopoh Siwon di lengan nya. Dengan langkah yang pelan juga tergopoh-gopoh akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah audi hitam keluaran terbaru.

 _'Si-silau!'_ Kaget Kyuhyun saat melihat kilauan yang terpancar dari mobil Siwon. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menyenderkan tubuh Siwon pada mobil nya sendiri dan mengutak-atik kunci mobil Siwon selama beberapa menit.

"BAGAIMANA CARA MEMBUKA NYAAAA!" kesal Kyuhyun karena sedaritadi ia tak berhasil membuka mobil Siwon yang terkunci. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

 _'HEEEEEE?!'_ Kyuhyun semakin dibuat terkejut dengan mobil Siwon, karena baru saja ia mencari di internet bagaimana cara membuka audi keluaran terbaru adalah dengan... suara pemilik nya. Dan barusan ia juga harus kesusahan karena susah nya sinyal di basement ini. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang nampak nya masih pingsan atau mungkin tertidur? Ia tak terlalu peduli tapi Siwon sendirilah kunci mobil nya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung harus di buat apa. Ia tak mungkin membawa Siwon kembali ke atas karena ia sudah kelelahan membawa Siwon sampai ke depan mobil nya dan sekarang ia semakin di persulit dengan mobil Siwon yang menakjubkan ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas nya untuk kesekian kalinya dan mendudukan diri nya di samping Siwon. Disenderkan badan nya pada audi hitam itu kemudian beralih menatap Siwon yang nampak damai itu.

"Sebenarnya seberapa kaya dirimu?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan karena pertanyaan nya yang barusan terlontar. Sungguh pertanyaan yang realistis. Harapan Kyuhyun sekarang ini adalah agar Siwon terbangun atau menunggu sampai ada orang yang datang mencari mereka atau yang akan datang ke basement.

Mendadak mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terasa berat dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya. Tanpa sengaja pun ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh..." Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat merasakan kepala nya bersandar pada sesuatu yang agak keras juga ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang memegang kepala nya. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya untuk menyesuaikan kembali penglihatan nya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat saat terbangun adalah senyuman berdimple yang mempesona.

"Nyenyak tidur?" Tanya Siwon masih sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tersadar akhirnya menjauhkan diri nya dari Siwon. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari ia tak sengaja tertidur di pundak Siwon dengan kepala Siwon yang memegang lembut kepala nya.

"K-kau juga sudah terbangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil memperhatikan Siwon dengan wajah merah merona nya. Siwon pun hanya menganggukan kepala nya menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kau membuat ku khawatir tau!"

"Kau... khawatir pada ku?" Siwon membulatkan mata nya tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan sedangkan Kyuhyun gelagapan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Ma-maksud ku.. ahh.. mmm..." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya saat tak tau harus berkata apalagi sedangkan Siwon terus menatap nya dengan pandangan kemenangan.

"Hahhhh..." Siwon membuang nafas nya kasar dan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas betapa susah nya Siwon untuk bernafas. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk memegang kening Siwon dan seketika itu juga terkejut karena panas nya badan Siwon.

"Kau demam. Cepat kau buka mobilmu." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Buka." Ucap Siwon dengan suara lemah namun berhasil membuat audi itu terbuka. Kyuhyun segera membopoh Siwon masuk ke kursi penumpang di depan lalu beralih menuju ke kursi pengemudi. "Kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya Siwon dengan feeling yang tak bagus.

"Tentu aku bisa! Kau diamlah!" Kyuhyun segera memakai sabuk pengaman diikuti oleh Siwon di samping nya. Kyuhyun menghidupkan mesin mobil itu kemudian menjalankan nya dengan pelan kemudian..

BRUMMMM

"HWAAAAA BAGAIMANA CARA MENGHENTIKAN BENDA INI?! INI TERLALU CEPAT!"

"INJAK REM BODOH! KITA TUKAR TEMPATTTT!"

Dan sekarang Siwon lah yang menyetir masih sambil memberikan sumpah serapah nya pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih menundukan kepala nya merasa bersalah. Tapi jangan terlalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena memang ia tak terbiasa mengemudikan mobil semahal ini. Setelah beberapa menit berada dijalanan akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan mereka dan akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat berhenti mendengar ocehan Siwon yang telah membuat telinga nya memerah karena bosan mendengar ocehan nya.

Dan mereka hanya diam saat Kyuhyun membantu Siwon berjalan menuju ruang apartemen nya. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa menit didepan pintu Siwon yang membuat Siwon kebingunan padahal ia baru saja membuka nya. "Ada masalah?" tanya Siwon masih bingung.

"Hanya bisa sampai sini aku mengantarkan mu, aku harus kembali bekerja lagi." jawab Kyuhyun yang sebenar nya tak ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan yang baginya terkutuk itu.

"Setidak nya bantulah aku sampai kamar."

"Kau manja sekali!"

Akhirnya dengan keadaan terpaksa Kyuhyun membantu Siwon berjalan dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendudukan Siwon ke atas ranjang nya dan menghela nafas nya lega, akhirnya perjuangan nya telah berakhir.

"Baiklah sudah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tetaplah disini." rajuk Siwon sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak pergi. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh nya dan hendak protes tapi entah kenapa mulut nya langsung membeku saat melihat pandangan Siwon yang memohon dan disatu sisi nampak kosong. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lagi kemudian menganggukan kepala nya membuat senyum dimple Siwon kembali muncul.

TRINGGG

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Kyuhyun setelah mengambil ponsel nya yang berdering itu.

 _'Kau dimana? Tas mu masih ada di kantor!'_ keluh sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah Changmin.

"Ma-maaf Changmin tapi sekarang ini aku ada urusan mendadak jadi kau bawakan pulang saja ya? Ku mohonnnn~" rengek Kyuhyun dengan suara manja nya membuat Changmin mendecih di sebrang sana.

 _'Tak mau! Ini berat tau! Memang nya kau sedang apa dan dimana?'_

"Aku sedang berada di kamar tetangga kita yang sedang merajuk manja ingin ku temani karena sedang sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan aura hitam nya yang menguar namun Siwon sama sekali tak acuh dan malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

 _'Ma-maksud mu Siwon? Uh... baiklah kalau begitu tapi kau harus mentraktir ku nanti!'_

"Ya ya... kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti."

TUT

Kyuhyun menyudahi panggilan itu dan hendak kembali menyimpan ponsel nya sebelum mendapati Siwon yang menatap nya dengan pandangan tercengang. "A-ada apa?" panik Kyuhyun karena ia takut berbuat salah. Padahal ia tak melakukan apapun.

"Kau masih menyimpan itu?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk gantungan kepala kucing yang tergantung pada ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu segera memasukan ponsel nya dengan tergesa-gesa hingga membuat pegangan nya pada ponsel nya terlepas namun dengan cepat Siwon mengambil nya dan ikut menarik Kyuhyun.

BRUGH

Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Siwon. Saat Kyuhyun hendak kembali protes Siwon segera mengangkat ponsel Kyuhyun ke depan hadapan wajah mereka berdua, membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali merona merah.

"Sudah tiga tahun dan kau masih menyimpan nya. Kurasa kau memang takkan pernah bisa jauh dari ku." Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman nya, senyuman yang memancarkan kesenangan juga kebahagiaan. Sedangkan jantung Kyuhyun entah mengapa berdetak semakin cepat melihat senyuman itu.

"Ja-jangan salah pa-"

Kyuhyun seketika itu juga terdiam saat Siwon mengecup lembut kening nya. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin dibuat memerah dengan perlakuan Siwon juga bisikan Siwon yang menggelikan bagi nya.

"Tetaplah disini. Aku mohon."

 _'Ba-bagaimana ini... aku seharus nya tak ada sini... bagaimana ini...'_ Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya pelan kemudian semakin membenamkan wajah nya di dada Siwon. _'Bagaimana ini... jantung ku...'_

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak dengan sangat cepat hingga bisa membuat Kyuhyun sesak seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya saat Siwon memeluk nya dengan sangat erat. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia juga membalas pelukan Siwon tak kalah erat nya.

 _'Rasa nya jantung ku akan meledak...'_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ciaooo minaaa~ i'm back with chapter 5!

Huwaaaa saya senang akhirnya ff ini mendapat review di atas 100! /joget bareng Kyuhyun/ saya ingin berterima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya pada para readers yang setia memberikan saran juga review nya pada ff ini mwaaah:*

Dan bleh maaf saya bingung harus membuat chapter yang **Special JongKyu** atau yang **Special WonKyu** karena voting dari para readers yang ternyata seimbang wow kan kkkkk~

 **Jadi boleh saya minta para readers untuk voting lagi mau yang special chapter nya siapa dulu? Jebalyoooo :D Tinggalkan saja voting sekaligus review ya readers ku tercinta~ jangan bosen bosen untuk meninggalkan review kalian dii ff ff saya:* karena saya selalu menunggu review dari kalian, coz i need it:***

So tunggu aja ya chapter selanjutnya! Di tunggu loh review sama voting nya dan semoga ga seimbang lg kkkk graziee!


	7. Chapter 6

"Tetaplah disini. Aku mohon."

'Ba-bagaimana ini... aku seharus nya tak ada sini... bagaimana ini...' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya pelan kemudian semakin membenamkan wajah nya di dada Siwon. 'Bagaimana ini... jantung ku...'

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak dengan sangat cepat hingga bisa membuat Kyuhyun sesak seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya saat Siwon memeluk nya dengan sangat erat. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia juga membalas pelukan Siwon tak kalah erat nya.

'Rasa nya jantung ku akan meledak...'

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

"EEEEEPPPPP!"

DUGH

"Hahhh hahhhh..." Kyuhyun mengatur nafas nya yang mulai memberat dan semakin memberat seiring waktu berjalan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kyuhyun baru saja kehilangan akal sehat nya dan mengiyakan permintaan Siwon. Lalu beberapa detik setelah itu, akal sehat nya kembali dan ia dengan cepat memukul kepala Siwon juga menjauh dari nya.

"Hhhh... appo..." Dan itu adalah suara kesakitan yang terdengar dari sang korban. Siwon sedaritadi terus mengelus kepala nya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat pukulan 'sayang' seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU BODOH?!" Teriak Siwon tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengorek-ngorek kuping nya yang hampir saja rusak akibat Siwon tadi lalu menatap nya dengan pandangan malas.

"Tidak, hanya melampiaskan emosi ku yang selama ini aku simpan. Jadi permisi aku harus pulang ke apartemen ku." Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjang Siwon dan hendak berjalan keluar sebelum ditahan oleh Siwon.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan malas kemudian menolehkan kepala nya menghadap Siwon yang terus memegang lengan nya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini." Mohon Siwon dengan wajah yang sudah ia susah-susah buat sedih namun seperti nya sama sekali tak berlaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah besar! Lagipula sebentar lagi Yunho akan pulang jadi aku-"

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah itu dia!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat terdengar pintu depan terbuka juga suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba terdengar merdu di telinga Kyuhyun. Kembali ia pandangi lengan nya yang masih Siwon pegang, sesekali di goyangkan lengan nya agar dapat terlepas.

"Lepaskan aku." Lama merema terdiam, saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing yang tak akan ada ujung nya. Dengan terpaksa Siwon melepaskan Kyuhyun yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Sedih? Tentu. Ia ingin Kyuhyun nya yang dulu. Tapi ini semua tak akan seperti dulu lagi. Tidak jika ia tak mengulangi kesalahan nya yang dulu.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon segera berlari dengan cepat keluar kamar nya, dihiraukan nya sapaan Yunho kemudian melesat semakin cepat ke apartemen di sebelah nya. Tapi sayang nya pintu nya terkunci.

DUK DUK DUK

"Kyu... ku mohon buka lah." Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu sedangkan tangan yang satu nya ia gunakan untuk menekan-nekan bel. Tangan yang mengetuk segera ia ganti untuk mengambil handphone nya dan acara mengetuk pintu itu di lanjutkan dengan kaki nya.

DUK DUK

TING TONG

TRING TRING

"KAU BERISIK SEKALI!" Akhirnya berhasil, Kyuhyun membuka setengah slot pintu nya. Hanya setengah. "DAN DARI MANA KAU DAPAT NOMOR KU?!"

"Tadi saat di kamar ku, aku memainkan handphone mu. Tak lihatkah kau?" Kyuhyun mengernyit kemudian berpikir.

"Bukankah kau hanya memainkan gantungan nya saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dan mendadak ia merasa dejavu. Seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, Siwon bisa mendapat nomor handphone nya hanya dalam hitungan detik dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Sekarang keadaan itu terjadi lagi.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.

"Setidak nya berbicaralah dengan tamu mu dengan pintu terbuka. Tak taukah kau yang nama nya etika?" Kyuhyun ingin meremas handphone nya sampai pecah berkeping-keping karena mendengar pertanyaan Siwon barusan yang sangat menjengkelkan nya namun ia tak tega. Hey! Harga handphone sekarang mahal tau!

"Sekarang ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali setelah membuka pintu nya dengan lebar namun saat Siwon hendak mengatakan sesuatu harus diintrupsi oleh suara handphone Kyuhyun.

"Ah permisi sebentar." Kyuhyun membalikan badan nya dan melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Siwon kemudian membuka handphone nya yang berisikan satu pesan belum dibaca.

 _ **'Permisi apakah ini no nya Cho Kyuhyun dari Lee Company?'**_ pesan itulah yang tertera di layar handphone Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung karena pesan itu dari nomor yang ia tak kenali.

 _'Ya itu memang saya. Ini siapa?'_ Balas Kyuhyun dan saat ia hendak memasukan kembali handphone nya sudah terdengar bunyi pesan masuk.

 _ **'Ini aku Jonghyun! Begini sebagai atasan mu aku mempunyai satu permintaan bagaimana?'**_ Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi memanas saat mengetahui sang pengirim pesan adalah Lee Jonghyun.

 _'Ah Jonghyun! Tentu, permintaan apa itu?'_

TRING

 _HE?! CEPAT SEKALI BALASAN NYA!_

Kyuhyun terkagum dalam hati nya melihat betapa cepat nya Jonghyun dalam membalas pesan nya.

 _ **'Aku butuh seorang asisten untuk menemani ku besok ke sebuah undangan di Jeju, apa kau bisa menemani ku? Ya mungkin sekalian bertemu kembali keluargamu?'**_

 _'Tentu aku mau tapi aku tak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk ke sana.'_

 _ **'Tenang saja, aku yang akan mendanai selama di Jeju jadi tak ada masalah kan. Kau mau?'**_

 _'Apa tak merepotkan? Ah baiklah aku mau.'_

 _ **'Tidak haha kau terlalu memikirkan nya. Kalau begitu bawa pakaian dan alat-alat yang kau butuhkan mm.. karena kurasa ini bukan hanya untuk besok hehe.'**_ Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pesan dari Jonghyun tanpa disadari nya ada sepasa mata yang ikut melihat dari belakang nya.

 _'Ahaha aku mengerti kalau begitu sampai bertemu bes-'_

"Darimana dia mendapatkan nomor mu?"

"EEEEPPP!" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Siwon di belakang nya. Ia bahkan tak jadi mengirim pesan nya yang tadi karena ulah Siwon.

"Cepat hapus nomor nya! Blok dia!" Suruh Siwon dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun seperti dapat melihat ada aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon.

"K-kau gila! Dia kan bos ku, mana mungkin aku menghapus nomor nya!" Bentak Kyuhyun sembari berusaha menyembunyikan handphone nya karena ia bisa melihat betapa Siwon sangat menginginkan handphone nya saat ini.

TRING TRING

"YAK HANDPHONE KU!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal karena baru saja saat terdengar bunyi panggilan masuk, Siwon segera merebut nya dengan cepat.

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang-"

 _'K-kyuhyun kau kah itu? Ini Changmin.'_ Siwon terdiam sejenak saat mendengar suara sang pemanggil, segera ia tolehkan kepala nya untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggeram kesal.

"Siapa Changmim?"

SRET

"Changmin! Ah ya ini aku, ada apa?" Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil handphone nya kemudian mendorong-dorong Siwon dengan cukup kasar keluar dari apartemen nya.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTU NYA! AKU BELUM SELESAI!" Siwon berteriak-teriak layak nya orang gila dengan tangan yang terus-menerus mengetuk pintu depan apartemen Kyuhyun dengan 'sayang' setelah di dorong dengan paksa oleh pemilik nya.

 _'K-kyu? Suara siapa itu?'_ Terdengar di ujung sana suara Changmin yang nampak cemas juga khawatir.

"Ah tidak, abaikan saja suara itu. Ngomong-ngomong nomor siapa ini? Kemana nomor mu yang biasa nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari sahabat nya itu menelpon nya dengan nomor yang berbeda dari biasa nya.

 _'Ini nomor dari salah satu kru drama yang baru-baru ini aku edit hehe aku meminjam nya karena baterai handphone ku habis.'_ Jelas Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya tanpa bisa Changmin lihat.

 _'Begini to the point saja.. aku tak akan pulang mm.. entahlah beberapa minggu mungkin? Aku dipercayakan Sajangnim untuk memantau proses syuting drama hahh.. merepotkan sekali bukan?'_ Keluh Changmin dan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas helaan nafas seorang Changmin.

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu semangat! Aku juga harus pergi untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadi Sajangnim untuk waktu yang belum di tentukan hahh merepotkan juga bukan? Belum dengan selesainya naskah aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru."

 _'Ah jinjjayo? Ups. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, kau titipkan saja kunci nya pada resepsionis! Sampai jumpa!'_

TUT

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya kemudian menyimpan kembali handphone nya. Ditatap nya pintu apartemen nya dalam diam, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko saat ia mengecek ke depan masih ada sesosok 'kuda' aneh. Dengan langkah malas, ia segera berjalan mengambil backpack nya dan menyiapkan semua peralatan juga pakaian yang ia butuh di Jeju nanti.

"Hahhh..." Kyuhyun menatap ke langit-langit kamar nya. Sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan Jeju dan keluarga nya?

.

.

.

.

"SAJANGNIM MAAFKAN AKU TERLAMBATTTTT!" Teriakan itu terdengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh di depan halaman Lee Company. Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari ke arah nya.

"Tak apa-apa ahaha tenangkan dulu diri mu." Jonghyun berucap lembut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah di hadapan nya. "Ku kira kau tak jadi datang karena kau tak membalas pesan ku kemarin."

"Ma-maaf kan aku soal itu sajangnim. Ada masalah sehingga aku tak sempat membalas nya. Mianhae." Kyuhyun membungkuk kan tubuh nya dalam-dalam untuk menutupi wajah nya yang memerah marah mengingat semua itu adalah salah seorang Choi Siwon.

"Untunglah kau datang karena aku tak tau harus menghubungi siapa lagi karena yang aku percaya hanya diri mu hingga saat ini." Jonghyun mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas tanpa mengetahui efek nya pada Kyuhyun, jantung nya berdegup tak beraturan juga tak konstan. Membuat nya sedikit sesak. "Dan jangan memanggil ku sajangnim seperti itu. Rasa nya aneh."

"Tidak jika banyak karyawan mu." Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat-cepat sambil berusaha membenarkan letak backpack nya hanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan nya.

"Baiklah, jika tak ada karyawan kau tak perlu memanggil ku dengan sebutan sajangnim. Arrachi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya membuat Jonghyun tersenyum puas. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita berangkat!"

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah audi putih milik Jonghyun yang tentu nya membuat Kyuhyun takjub. Tak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai di pelabuhan dengan mobil sport seperti itu, mereka juga tak perlu menunggu lama karena Jonghyun telah menyewa sebuah kapal untuk menyebrang ke pulau Jeju. Selama di kapal mereka berdua hanya membahas tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah tak bertemu lagi. Dan Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat mendengar kalau sekarang Minho sudah menjadi seorang dancer terkenal di Amerika. Entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan berisik nya seorang Choi Minho. Tapi hanya satu hal yang tak mereka bahas atau lebih tepat nya tak ingin di bahas. Masalah percintaan mereka selama di Jeju dulu juga sekarang.

Setelah sekitar dua jam berada di lautan, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di pelabuhan pulau Jeju. Mereka harus sempatkan waktu mereka untuk singgah ke toilet di pelabuhan karena mual yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan saat berada di lautan.

"Bagaimana kalau menginap di tempat ku?" Usul Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah masuk lagi ke dalam audi putih itu. Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian beralih memegang kemudi lagi.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Masih ingat jalan nya?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa jalan di mana rumah mu berada."

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah padam mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Dengan santai Jonghyun mengemudikan audi putih nya itu menyusuri jalanan di pulau Jeju. Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan yang terus ia lewati selama audi putih itu masih berjalan. Ah sungguh rindu hati nya melihat semua keindahan yang indah ini.

"Mm... yang itukan rumah mu?" Tanya Jonghyun was-was, takut kalau ia salah jalan. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh nya ke depan dan senyuman langsung terkembang saat melihat rumah nya yang selama ini ia tempati dari kecil itu sama sekali tak berubah.

"Ya ya! Yang itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan antusias, membuat senyuman Jonghyun ikut berkembang. Di parkirkan nya audi putih itu di depan halaman rumah dan Kyuhyun segera melesat keluar dari mobil menuju ke rumah nya.

"UMMAAAA!" Teriak Kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu depan dengan kasar membuat Heechul yang sedang bersih-bersih rumah tersentak kaget.

"K-kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul memastikan saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk nya dengan erat. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada ibunda nya tersayang itu. "Anak ku..."

PLAK

"Appo ummaaaaa!" Rengek Kyuhyun saat Heechul tiba-tiba saja memberikan 'tanda selamat datang kembali' di kepala nya dengan 'lembut'.

"YAK KAU ANAK DURHAKA! TAK PERNAH MENGHUBUNGI ATAU MEMBERIKAN UANG! TAK TAHUKAH KAU BETAPA MENDERITA NYA UMMA MU DAN HENRY DISINI! UNTUNG NYA HENRY CEPAT DAPAT PEKERJAAN TAK SEPERTI KAU!"

"U-umma... sttt... ada bos ku di luar. Jangan membuat ku malu." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah pada umma nya itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tak suruh masuk?!" Heechul segera berlari kecil menuju pintu depan rumah nya dan mendapati Jonghyun yang sudah selesai memindahkan tas nya juga Kyuhyun ke depan pintu.

"Omo! Kau kan Lee Jonghyun!" Takjub Heechul saat melihat Jonghyun yang dulu menyewa rumah di samping nya. Jonghyun yang mendengar itu segera membungkukan badan nya dengan formal.

"Selamat siang ahjumma. Sudah lama tak bertemu." Ucap Jonghyun dengan senyum dimple nya, membuat Heechul sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah kau semakin tampan Jonghyun-ssi. Apakah... anda bos dari anak ku?" Tanya Heechul berusaha memastikan dan Jonghyun pun hanya menganggukan kepala nya. "Maaf pasti anak ku itu merepotkan."

"Yak Umma!" Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang tak terima muncul dari belakang sambil menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Tidak kok ahjumma, anak mu sangat membantu sekali di perusahaan. Saya sangat senang karena ia bekerja di perusahaan saya."

"Ah benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan panggil aku ahjumma. Umma saja bisa oke?" ucap Heechul sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya, membuat Jonghyun terkiki pelan sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Baiklah umma."

"Nah sekarang kau perlihatkan kamar untuk Jonghyun di kamar kosong samping kamar mu. Dan tenang aku selalu membersihkan kamar itu." Cepat-cepat Heechul katakan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti nya akan protes. "Umma akan siapkan makanan untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu umma, kami hanya akan menyimpan barang kami karena kami sudah harus pergi." Ucap Jonghyun dengan senyuman yang setia tersungging di wajah nya, membuat Heechul menghela nafas nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaan ku."

Heechul segera pergi bekerja yang sebenarnya hanya kembali membersihkan rumah nya agar menjadi lebih dan ekstra bersih karena ada nya tamu yang datang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun pun segera mengajak Jonghyun menuju kamar yang akan ia tempati dan ia kembali menuju kamar nya yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa berlama-lama menyalurkan kerinduan pada kamar nya karena Jonghyun yang sudah memanggil untuk pergi lagi. Kyuhyun tak boleh menolak sama sekali karena sekarang ia adalah asisten pribadi dadakan dari seorang Lee Jonghyun. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam audi putih setelah berpamitan dengan Heechul. Jonghyun segera menjalankan audi hitam nya dan yang Kyuhyun ketahui sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke pantai yang sedang dipakai untuk menjadi tempat shooting drama. Setelah sampai di pantai yang sudah penuh dengan banyak nya kru film mereka di sambut oleh dua orang yang sangat familiar bagi satu sama lain. Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun segera keluar dari audi itu kemudian menatap tak percaya pada dua orang yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Yunho hyung." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menatap Yunho.

"J-Jonghyun?" Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap lekat pada seseorang yang berdiri seperti patung di samping Yunho.

"Changmin?"

"Hai... K-kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo saya datang membawa chapter baru :3 kaya nya eum... mungkin? JongKyu nya di tunda chapter depan deh eheee. dan maaf kalau update lama bangetttt... author semakin mendapat banyak tugas hingga susah buat nulis-nulis ff atau sekedar publish new chap jadi tolong maafkan:( saya juga mau berterima kasih untuk para readers yg selalu meninggalkan review dan yg memberikan saran ne mwahhh!

Hm... gatau mau ngomong apa lagi, ya pokok nya **saya tunggu aja review nya ehehe semoga review nya ga berkurang ya readers ku yang baik hati:* yo yo ayo tinggalkan review nya** dan tunggu next chap ne! Grazie


	8. Chapter 7

Setelah sampai di pantai yang sudah penuh dengan banyak nya kru film mereka di sambut oleh dua orang yang sangat familiar bagi satu sama lain. Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun segera keluar dari audi itu kemudian menatap tak percaya pada dua orang yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Yunho hyung." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menatap Yunho.

"J-Jonghyun?" Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap lekat pada seseorang yang berdiri seperti patung di samping Yunho.

"Changmin?"

"Hai... K-kyuhyun."

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

"Lama tak bertemu, Jonghyun." Sapa Yunho lalu menepuk pundak Jonghyun dengan agak keras membuat Jonghyun sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Ah ya sudah lama kita tak bertemu karena kesibukan kita masing-masing." Balas Jonghyun sembari mengelus pundak nya yang baru saja di tepuk.

"Ya begitulah.. ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah bingung nya yang entah mengapa membuat Jonghyun ingin tertawa. Tapi saat Jonghyun akan menjawab tiba-tiba saja beberapa staff langsung datang mendekati mereka.

"Sajangnim! Selamat datang! Kami akan menyiapkan tempat untuk anda, Sajangnim." Ujar para staff itu yang mengintrupsi Jonghyun kemudian membungkukan badan nya formal. Mendengar sapaan para staff itu membuat Yunho juga Changmin memasang wajah bodoh mereka.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku hanya sebentar disini. Lebih baik kalian lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Jonghyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipi nya membuat beberapa staff wanita tersipu malu.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu, Sajangnim." Para staff itu kembali membungkukan badan nya sebelum berjalan pergi untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaan nya.

"Sa-sajangnim? Jangan-jangan kau..." Yunho mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Jonghyun yang hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi itu.

"Seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Jonghyun dengam polos nya.

"Haaaaa? Sa-sajangnim!" Changmin langsung saja terbata-bata saat mengetahui kalau lelaki di depan nya ini adalah penerus Lee Company. Dan dengan kikuk Changmin membungkukan badan nya yang langsung membuat Jonghyun tertawa dengan lepas.

"Sudah tak apa-apa kok." Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi memperhatikan hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa atau melakukan apa.

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu kembali?" Pertanyaan Yunho barusan langsung membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar dan mengembalikan nya ke kenyataan nya sekarang.

"Ah dia salah satu pekerja ku dan sekarang tengah menjadi asisten pribadi dadakan ku. Teman nya ini juga bekerja untuk ku bukan?" Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Changmin yang langsung menganggukan kepala nya dengan cepat. Lalu saat mereka hendak membuka topik lain, jam tangan Jonghyun berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa itu saat nya pergi ke tempat lain. "Sayang sekali tapi sekarang kami harus pergi ke tempat lain."

"Sangat di sayangkan, sampai bertemu lagi!"

"Awas kalau kau menghancurkan drama nya." Jonghyun berpura-pura mengancam dan Yunho nampak berpura-pura ketakutan.

"Ohh tidak, aku janji tak akan menghancurkan nya."

"Kami permisi dulu."

"Sampai jumpa, Changmin." Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mulut nya hanya untuk mengucapkan salam itu kemudian mengikuti Jonghyun masuk ke dalam audi putih nya. Setelah melihat audi putih itu melesat pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan helaan nafas nya sembari memijit kening nya.

"Ah kenapa aku punya firasat aneh." Ucap Yunho dan hanya di pandangi bingung oleh Changmin. Sedangkan di dalam audi putih itu terlihat satu namja manis yang nampak nya sedang gelisah karena terpikirkan sesuatu.

 _Kenapa seperti nya aku punya perasaan kalau aku seharus nya tak pergi ke tempat lain ini._

"Ada masalah?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jonghyun yang sedaritadi melirik nya melalui ekor mata nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian mengalihkan pandangan keluar lagi.

"Tidak ada. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menekan-nekan tombol jendela di samping nya. Membuat kaca jendela itu bergerak naik turun.

"Tentu ke undangan yang sudah kita nantikan." Canda Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa renyah menanggapi itu.

"Undangan apa ini sebenar nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran lalu menyilangkan tangan nya di dada.

"Hanya undangan dari kolega ayah ku, karena dia sibuk aku harus menggantikan nya."

"Dan kau melibatkan ku."

"Bukankah kau tak keberatan?" Jonghyun menundukan kepala nya sedikit untuk melihat apakah rumah besar itu adalah yang mereka tuju dan seperti nya benar.

"Eum... y-yeah." Kyuhyun ikut menundukan kepala nya untuk sekedar melihat betapa besar nya rumah itu saat mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Sudah banyak mobil yang terpakir di sana menandakan sudah ada beberapa tamu yang datang. Dengan mulus Jonghyun memarkirkan audi putih nya dan segera bergegas keluar dari audi nya.

"Ayo kita segera pakai ini." Ujar Jonghyun lalu memberikan tuxedo hitam itu pada Kyuhyun. Setelah memperlihatkan surat undangan mereka, akhirnya mereka di persilahkan masuk lalu segera pergi menuju kamar ganti yang entah mengapa disediakan disana.

"Terlihat bagus." Jonghyun yang terlebih dahulu selesai mengganti pakaian nya dengan tuxedo hitam dengan lekat memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Uhh benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu sembari memperhatikan diri nya sendiri di kaca yang memantulkan betapa mempesona nya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan satu ini.

"Ya, ayo kita segera pergi karena kurasa pesta nya akan segera di mulai." Dengan lembut Jonghyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menuju aula utama di rumah besar itu. Mata Kyuhyun langsung dimanjakan dengan gaya bangunan yang berasitektur khas jaman romawi kuno. Bagaimana indah nya pahatan-pahatan di dinding itu. Para tamu undangan yang pasti terbilang dari kalangan atas. Juga makanan dan minuman bintang lima yang sangat menggoda.

"Tutup mulut mu. Jangan buat banjir tempat ini." Canda Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun langsung mengatupkan bibir nya yang terbuka dengan lebar melihat semua ini.

"K-kau ini." Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Jonghyun yang membuat nya terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya seorang pria paruh baya mendekati mereka.

"Kau anak dari tuan Lee pemilik Lee Company?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu lalu disusul dengan Jonghyun yang membungkukan badan nya formal.

"Ya, saya anak dari tuan Lee." Dan kemudian percakapan mereka tak pernah berhenti. Sekali nya berhenti pun itu untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen yang berkurang. Lalu jika mereka sudah selesai akan ada orang lain yang datang untuk mengajak Jonghyun mengobrol. Disinilah Kyuhyun terpojok di ruangan samping stand makanan karena ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa atau mengajak ngobrol siapa. Ia tak kenal siapapun disini.

 _Hahhh... Jonghyun kumohon cepatlah pergi dari sana._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya kasar lalu beralih menatap banyak nya makanan yang berjejer rapi di atas meja itu. Perut Kyuhyun sedikit berbunyi melihat itu tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran nya.

 _A-apakah kalau makan ini harus bayar?_

Kyuhyun memegangi perut nya yang semakin keras berbunyi tapi untunglah tak ada yang mendengar nya karena terlalu sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menjauh dari meja yang penuh makanan itu. Ia bisa gila lama-lama berada di dekat makanan itu tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia dapat melihat sesosok namja yang nampak nya ia sangat kenal.

 _Tidak mungkin..._

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya lagi agar dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang seperti nya ia kenal. Dan yep... dia adalah orang nya.

 _KE-KENAPA DIA ADA DISINI?!_

Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hatinya saat melihat seorang namja yang nampak dikerumuni banyak yeoja itu. Siapakah gerangan? Dia adalah Choi Siwon.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Kyuhyun memutar langkah nya menjauhi kerumunan itu tapi mata Siwon seketika itu juga jatuh pada seseorang yang nampak tergesa-gesa itu.

"Huh?" Siwon memicingkan mata nya saat melihat seorang namja berjalan menjauh dengan tergesa dan seperti nya ia sangat tahu siapa namja itu. Jadi ia harus memastikan nya.

"Permisi sebentar, ladies." Siwon berucap dengan lembut juga senyum dimple nya yang membuat para yeoja itu memekik pelan. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Siwon dapat keluar dari kerumunan itu dan berjalan agak cepat untuk mengejar namja itu.

 _Kenapa dia harus ada disini juga?!_

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan wajah yang entah mengapa merah merona seperti itu. Tanpa ia pedulikan sekitar nya, ia hampir saja menabrak pramusaji yang sedang menawari minuman namun untung ada seseorang yang memegang pinggang nya hingga tak menabrak pramusaji itu.

"Ah terima kasih bany-" Kyuhyun langsung terdiam dan membatu saat pandangan beradu dengan pandangan seorang namja yang sangat ingin ia jauhi sekarang. Choi Siwon.

"EEEEPPP!"

"Aw appo!" Siwon mengambil satu langkah mundur setelah Kyuhyun mencubit telapak tangan nya dengan agak keras hingga terlihat bekas kuku nya disana.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan karena ia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Itukah tanda terima kasih ku setelah menyelamatkan mu dari insiden memalukan?"

DEG

Benar apa yang di katakan Siwon. Jika ia tak menahan pinggang nya seperti tadi mungkin ia sudah menabrak pramusaji itu dan membuat minuman yang ia bawa terjatuh semua nya. Lalu semua pandangan akan beralih pada nya tapi yang ia takutkan adalah... jika ia harus ganti rugi oh Kyuhyun tau itu sangatlah tak murah.

"Ah mm... te-terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan agak tergagap lalu membenarkan tuxedo nya yang agak berantakan. Tapi seketika itu juga Kyuhyun langsung menundukan wajah nya malu karena bunyi nya yang kembali membuat suara.

"Y-yak!" Kyuhyun begitu terkejut saat Siwon menarik tangan nya menuju meja yang masih penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan itu.

"Makanlah jika kau lapar." Ucap Siwon sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan kepala nya malu.

"A-apakah ini harus bayar?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti bisikan karena suara nya yang terlalu kecil. Siwon tak bisa menahan senyum nya mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. Segera di dekatkan wajah nya pada telinga Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik.

"Pabbo.. mana mungkin harus bayar, kau tak pernah datang ke acara seperti ini sebelum nya?" Setelah mendengar itu rasa nya Kyuhyun ingin mengambil nampan yang berada di depan nya dan memukul kan nampan itu tepat di kepala Siwon. Andai itu bisa terjadi. Dengan perasaan kesal akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil banyak sekali makanan dan dengan cepat ia habiskan semua itu. Diulangi nya mengambil banyak makanan, memakan nya lagi, mengambil nya lagi, dan terus seperti itu.

GRAB

"Hahpa mahumuhh? (Apa mau mu?)" ucap Kyuhyun dengan makanan yang sedang ia kunyah masih berada di mulut nya setelah Siwon memegang tangan nya. Siwon dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti seekor tupai yang sedang menaruh biji di dalam mulut nya, pipi Kyuhyun benar-benar mengembung. Rasa nya ingin sekali Siwon mencubit pipi yang penuh makanan itu tapi hal yang selanjut nya akan terjadi pasti menjijikan.

"Lihatlah sekitar mu." Dengan wajah bingung Kyuhyun akhirnya memperhatikan sekitar nya dan siapa sangka banyak sekali orang yang sedang memandangi nya saat ini. Dari pandangan yang memperlihat ketakjuban dan juga rasa jijik melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

GLEK

Kyuhyun menelan semua makanan yang ada dimulut nya dengan kasar lalu menyimpan kembali semua makanan yang berada di tangan nya kembali ke asal nya. Lalu dengan wajah yang merona malu sekaligus ditundukan, ia segera berlari keluar dari aula utama itu.

 _AHHHHH! MEMALUKAN! MEMALUKAN! MEMALUKAN!_

Kyuhyun semakin berlari dengan cepat tanpa tau arah tujuan nya kemana, ia hanya mengikuti lorong yang entah mengapa seperti tak ada ujung nya ini. Dan saat ia membuka pintu yang lumayan agak lebar, ia menemukan diri nya sudah berada di sebuah taman yang sangat luas dengan sebuah labirin yang terbuat dari dedaunan.

"Hahh hahhh..." Kyuhyun mengatur nafas nya kembali setelah mendudukan nya di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Tangan nya terangkat untuk menutupi wajah nya yang masih merah merona karena malu. Ah andai ia tak seemosi itu pada Siwon pasti ia tak akan segegabah itu. Saat hening-hening nya seperti itu kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun dan saat Kyuhyun membuka tangan nya ia langsung mendapatkan segelas air mineral yang tepat berada di depan wajah nya.

"Kau belum manis." Ucap sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali berubah menjadi masam tapi ia tak bisa menolak pemberian Siwon karena ia memang sangat membutuh kan itu. Lalu dengan cepat di ambil nya gelas itu dan ditegak nya dengan kasar membuat Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya. "Kenapa kau berlari seperti tadi?"

"Menurut mu kenapa?!" Kyuhyun menghabiskan semua air mineral itu lalu mengelap bibir nya dengan cepat tapi beberapa detik setelah itu mata nya langsung membulat terkejut saat tangan Siwon bergerak menyentuh pipi nya. Badan Kyuhyun seketika itu juga membeku dan entah mengapa tak bisa bergerak saat mereka saling bertukar pandang.

GRAB

"Ah Choi Siwon-ssi..." Mereka berdua segera mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sang pemilik suara itu yang ternyata adalah Lee Jonghyun yang menatap mereka sambil memasang senyuman yang tak dapat mereka artikan. Karena terlalu terkejut melihat kedatangan Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari tempat nya. Sedangkan Siwon masih menatap tangan nya yang di pegang dengan erat oleh Jonghyun.

"Kita kembali berjumpa ternyata." Ucap Siwon dengan nada dingin nya lalu menghentakan tangan nya hingga pegangan Jonghyun terlepas dengan agak kasar.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Ya, sangat tak kusangka." Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat memperhatikan itu dapat merasakan ada nya hawa yang tidak enak di sana. Ia seperti dapat merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon maupun Jonghyun dan ia tak menyukai itu sama sekali. Karena terlalu takut melihat pemandangan di depan nya tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon juga Jonghyun, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki nya pergi dari sana. Terus melangkah kan kaki nya, berbelok ke arah kanan lalu berbelok ke arah kiri lalu berjalan lurus kemudian berjalan ke kanan dan menemukan kalau diri nya sudah berada di jalan buntu. Tunggu, jalan buntu? Mata Kyuhyun segera memperhatikan sekitar nya yang hanya di penuhi dedaunan yang menjuntai ke atas dan saat ia berlari ke depan ia tak tau harus mengambil jalan yang mana. Saat ia memilih arah kanan ia kembali menemukan jalan buntu dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tersesat di dalam labirin itu.

"T-TOLONGGGGG!"

"Huh?"

"Apa?" Jonghyun dan Siwon yang mendengar suara minta tolong itu segera panik saat menemukan Kyuhyun sudah tak ada di samping mereka. Pandangan mereka kemudian beralih pada labirin di depan nya dan mereka percaya pasti suara Kyuhyun barusan berasal dari dalam labirin itu.

"Hah... lagi-lagi." Siwon memijit kening nya yang mendadak berdenyut pusing melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali bertingkah gegabah. Tapi beberapa detik setelah itu ia di kejutkan dengan Jonghyun yang berlari masuk ke dalam labirin itu. Tanpa menunggu lama Siwon segera mengejar Jonghyun dan menahan pundak nya, membuat Jonghyun memutarkan tubuh nya kebingungan.

"Apa?! Aku harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun." Ucap Jonghyun cepat-cepat dengan memasang wajah marah nya.

"Tidak, kau kembalilah. Aku yang akan menemukan nya." Siwon membalas dengan mantap membuat Jonghyun semakin menatap nya kesal. Di lain tempat di dalam labirin itu terlihat Kyuhyun yang kebingungan dalam mengambil arah mana yang harus ia tuju. Ia hanya mengandalkan insting nya saat ini dan insting nya menuntun diri nya menemukan sebuah air mancur indah. Kyuhyun punya feeling kalau ini adalah pusat nya labirin itu. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan agak linglung mendekati air mancur itu dan duduk di pinggiran air mancur itu. Mata nya mendadak menjadi berair dan tanpa ia inginkan, suara terisak nya mulai keluar. Ia sungguh menyesal telah bertingkah gegabah untuk kedua kali nya.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggilang itu terus terdengar dari mulut Siwon bagaikan sebuah mantra yang telah ia hapal di luar otak nya. Setelah menyuruh Jonghyun untuk pergi, ia segera berlari tanpa memikirkan Jonghyun yang tetap mencari Kyuhyun atau malah pergi. Ia tak sempat melihat nya, yang ada dipikiran nya saat ini adalah untuk cepat-cepat menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon kembali mengulang mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun tapi ia mendengar sahutan sama sekali. Siwon juga seperti nya tersesat di dalam labirin itu karena ia asal-asalan mengambil arah karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia sampai tak peduli pada diri nya sendiri lagi.

"Kyuhyun!" Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan, Siwon berhenti berlari untuk mengatur nafas nya yang sangat membutuh kan pasokan oksigen saat ini. Dan saat pandangan nya tak sengaja melihat ke arah kanan nya, ia dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di pinggiran sebuah air mancur. Siwon sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah berseri Siwon segera mengarahkan kaki nya menuju arah itu sebelum akhirnya...

BUGH

Siwon kehilangan keseimbangan nya juga kesadaran nya saat seseorang memukul belakang leher nya dengan cukup kuat. Tubuh Siwon terjatuh ke depan dan sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah...

"Maafkan aku, Siwon."

Kyuhyun semakin terisak saat tak dapat mendengar satu orang pun yang seperti nya mencari nya. Kyuhyun tak ingin berakhir di dalam labirin ini, bisa-bisa ia disebut mati konyol.

TRAK

"Ah!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendengar suara ranting yang terinjak dari arah kanan nya. Dan saat ia melihat pelaku nya, ia tak dapat menahan senyum nya untuk mengembang. Lalu dengan cepat ia berlari dan mendekati orang yang telah mematahkan ranting itu. "Jonghyun!"

"Oh Kyuhyun... aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu!" Jonghyun segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berganti memeriksa Kyuhyun. "Apa kau terluka? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jonghyun panik sembari mengecek semua wajah maupun tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin menemukan satu goresan sekecil apapun pada diri Kyuhyun atau ia akan menggila karena itu.

"Jonghyun hiks... hiks..." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya saat isakan nya tak dapat di hentikan. Jonghyun tersenyum lembut kemudian menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah lembut nya.

"Hey... stt... semua nya baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Jonghyun menenangkan dan nampak nya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun sedikit agak tenang. Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya membuat Jonghyun gemas lalu mengacak surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini."

"Apa kau tau jalan keluar nya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos nya. Ia takut kalau nanti mereka berdua malah akan tersesat di dalam labirin itu. Tapi tak apa-apa jika sekarang mereka tersesat kembali karena sekarang ada Jonghyun yang berada di samping nya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat merasa aman karena hal itu.

"Tenang saja aku tau." Jawab Jonghyun dengan senyuman nya membuat Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepala nya. Dan Jonghyun sangat tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gempal itu. "Kalau begitu kajja."

Jonghyun segera menglurukan tangan nya dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Jonghyun dengan erat. Mereka berdua segera melangkah dari tempat itu dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain, mengatakan kalau mereka aman berdua. Dengan langkah perlahan mereka dapat melihat jalan keluar dari labirin itu yang telah menanti mereka. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak dapat Kyuhyun dengar karena Jonghyun mengucapkan nya dalam batin nya.

 _Maaf Siwon... tapi..._

"Ada apa Jonghyun?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari labirin itu, Jonghyun menghentikan langkah nya dan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada labirin di belakang nya.

"Tak apa-apa." Jawab Jonghyun dengan sennyuman nya kemudian kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan bibir Jonghyun yang menampilkan smirk nya dan pandangan mata nya yang berubah dingin.

 _Tapi... Kyuhyun hanya milikku._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Nyangggggg saya kembali maaf update nya lama karena banyak tugas sih hiks jadi susah mau ngeupdate nya:( dan rada sedih karena di chap sebelum nya review nya berkurang nih, apa karena JongKyu kah? tolong jangan benci my baby jong ya:( dan soal ada tidak nya chap special WonKyu dan special JongKyu masih saya ragu kan jadi kita lihat saja nanti ada atau tidak nya ya:)

 **Untuk para readers ayo berikan cinta a.k.a review nya untuk FF satu ini~ Karena tanpa ada nya review kalian mungkin saja semangat saya untuk melanjukan ff ini akan menghilang/? So ditunggu ne review nya:*** Dan tunggu aja next chap nya! Grazie!


	9. Chapter 8

_Maaf Siwon... tapi..._

"Ada apa Jonghyun?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari labirin itu, Jonghyun menghentikan langkah nya dan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada labirin di belakang nya.

"Tak apa-apa." Jawab Jonghyun dengan sennyuman nya kemudian kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan bibir Jonghyun yang menampilkan smirk nya dan pandangan mata nya yang berubah dingin.

 _Tapi... Kyuhyun hanya milikku._

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Tuan... tuan... bangunlah..."

"Eumhhh..." Kepala Siwon terasa berputar dan dengan tenaga yang belum pulih sepenuh nya Siwon berusaha menajamkan pendengeran nya juga berusaha membuka mata nya yang terasa berat. "Kyuhyun?"

"Tuan? Ah syukurlah anda sudah sadar." Mendengar suara itu Siwon merasa sedikit kecewa karena saat ini... saat Siwon tersadar hal pertama yang ingin ia dengar adalah suara bak malaikat. Tapi itu semua hanya bisa menjadi angan-angan Siwon.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon kebingungan setelah mendudukan diri nya dan menatap sekilas namja yang telah menemukan nya, seperti nya namja ini bekerja di rumah ini.

"Saya juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anda tuan. Tapi hanya anda mobil anda satu-satu nya yang masih berada di parkiran jadi saya kira anda pasti sedang berjalan-jalan di labirin dan tersesat." Jelas namja itu sembari membantu Siwon untuk berdiri. Beberapa detik Siwon harus menyesuaikan keseimbangan tubuh nya, entah mengapa ia masih merasa lemas.

"Ah begitu... terima kasih, bisa antarkan aku ke mobil ku?"

"Tentu, tuan. Tolong ikuti saya."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan dalam keheningan dan saat mereka melewati aula utama terlihat sekali banyak sampah bekas para tamu yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Sesekali namja asing itu memperhatikan Siwon karena ia takut jika Siwon akan jatuh pingsan lagi kapan saja. Untung nya itu tak terjadi sama sekali.

"Saya harus kembali bekerja. Hati-hati di jalan tuan." Namja itu membungkukan badan nya formal kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Siwon menghela nafas nya lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap langit yang tidak terlihat indah. Mendung di tutupi awan. Sama seperti keadaan nya sekarang. Siwon membuka pintu mobil audi hitam nya dan mendudukan diri nya. Ada dua hal yang masih ia pertanyakan di otak nya. Apakah Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari labirin itu? Dan siapa yang membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari labirin itu?

.

.

.

.

Audi putih itu terus berpacu dengan cepat membelah lautan malam. Dan di jok depan sebelah kanan nampak seorang namja manis yang menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk melewati jendela mobil yang telah di buka. Surai-surai lembut nya melambai-lambai seiring angin yang terus mengenai nya. Mata indah nya terpejam merasakan dingin nya angin yang mengenai wajah nya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian mata indah itu kembali terbuka saat ia tak merasakan hembusan angin yang mengenai nya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin nanti." Ucap sang pelaky yang telah menutup jendela di sebelah Kyuhyun, Lee Jonghyun. Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun sembari mempoutkan bibir nya yang semakin menambah kesan imut pada nya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kyuhyun melipat tangan nya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangan nya. Jonghyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menjadi kekanakan seperti itu. Mata nya melirik ke arah kiri nya yang menampakan bentangan laut yang sangat luas. Audi putih itu terus melaju di ujung jurang yang panjang itu. Jonghyun tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu yang pasti Kyuhyun suka. Dan Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun menghentikan audi putih nya.

"Keluarlah." Suruh Jonghyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping kanan nya dan telah membuka kan pintu nya. Saat Kyuhyun keluar, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat dimana mereka berpijak sekarang. Di sebuah lahan kecil di ujung jurang dan entah mengapa ada satu buah bangku taman di sana. Kaki Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ujung dari ujung jurang itu kemudian menumpukan tangan nya di besi pengaman agar tak terjatuh ke bawah. Mata nya membesar bak mata kucing saat melihat besar juga terang nya bulan purnama malam itu. Bersinar terang saat di sekitar nya hanya terlihat awan yang membuat mendung. Jonghyun mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri di samping nya. Ia tak tahan untuk memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang ditimpa dengan sinar rembulan. Membuat wajah indah Kyuhyun semakin bertambah indah.

"Indah sekali." Ucap Jonghyun tak sadar masih sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, indah sekali." Balas Kyuhyun polos. Ia tak tahu kalau ucapan Jonghyun barusan ditunjukan untuk nya, yang ada di pemikiran nya perkataan Jonghyun barusan untuk rembulan di atas mereka. Jonghyun berusaha menahan tawa nya kemudian mendudukan diri nya di bangku taman yang ada di sana.

"Ahh disini sangat indah!" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan diri nya di samping Jonghyun dan kembali memejamkan mata nya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah nya. Dia sangat merindukan masa kecil nya, masa di saat ia masih bisa bermain-main dipantai dan merasakan hembusan angin segar menerpa nya. Tapi seiring umur nya yang bertambah, ia semakin tak memiliki waktu untuk memanjakan diri nya sendiri. Dan bagi Kyuhyun saat-saat seperti inilah yang ia butuhkan.

"Apa kau tak kedinginan?" Tanya Jonghyun khawatir melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang seperti nya bersemu merah karena dingin nya angin.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak dingin." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah nya.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa menghangatkan mu." Bisik Jonghyun tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan membuka mata nya seketika. Namun yang lebih membuat nya terkejut adalah hal yang Jonghyun lakukan selanjut nya... mengecup telinga nya.

"Mm... i-itu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara tergagap setelah menjauhkan tubuh nya beberapa senti dari Jonghyun.

"Ya? Apa itu?" Kyuhyun dapat melihat dari lirikan mata nya kalau Jonghyun tengah menatap nya lapar saat ini. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun agak gelisah.

"Kemanakah Siwon setelah kalian... mm... saling menyapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun dapat melihat tatapan mata Jonghyun yang langsung berubah seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir nya.

"Dia kembali lagi ke aula tentu nya, menggoda para yeoja yang terus memperhatikan nya. Kau tau sendiri kalau dia itu suka mempermainkan seseorang." Ucap Jonghyun dengan smirk nya saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang membulatkan mata nya mendengar jawaban Jonghyun. Ya... dia memang seperti itu. Bukankah dulu Kyuhyun juga hanya di permainkan? Dan siapa sangka kalau ternyata Siwon tak berubah sama sekali... masih suka mempermainkan nya.

"Ah be-begitu ya..."

"Dia sudah tak memperdulikan mu lagi, Kyuhyun. Tak bisakah..." Jonghyun menahan ucapan nya lalu beralih memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk mengarahkan pandangan nya hanya pada Jonghyun. "Tak bisakah kau lihat yang lain selain dia?"

 _TES TES_

"Ah... ma-maafkan aku." Kyuhyun segera menepis tangan Jonghyun yang memegangi tengkuk nya saat tiba-tiba saja air mata turun mengalir melewati pipi nya. Tangan nya terangkat untuk mengusap kasar mata nya namun baru beberapa gesekan, tangan nya sudah tak bisa bergerak karena di pegang oleh seseorang.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyuhyun... cinta ku tak berubah sama sekali dari dulu. Aku masih mencintai mu sepenuh hati ku. Saranghae." Ucap Jonghyun sembari tersenyum manis dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang telah berhenti mengalir. Mendengar pernyataan Jonghyun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam membatu. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dan dia masih belum tahu kemana hati nya berlabuh sekarang. Ia membutuhkan waktu.

"J-jonghyun... aku masih belum ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Ma-maksud ku ini terlalu mendadak. A-aku..." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat jari telunjuk Jonghyun mendarat di bibir ranum nya. Jonghyun menganggukan kepala nya seakan mengerti apa lanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun yang telah ia potong.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang saja, tidak baik terkena angin malam seperti ini." Jonghyun masih memasang senyuman nya kemudian menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kembali ke dalam audi putih nya. Kyuhyun menuruti Jonghyun lalu beralih masuk ke dalam mobil. Kepala nya ia tundukan dan berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Jonghyun. Ia merasa tidak enak karena menolak Jonghyun seperti tadi. Tapi entah mengapa di sisi lain ia merasa... lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jonghyun sembari melirik Kyuhyun yang masih belum menatap nya.

"Ya.. aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang di paksakan. Lalu setelah itu audi putih itu melaju kembali dengan keheningan yang lebih hening daripada sebelum nya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi akhirnya datang, mentari kembali lagi harus bersiap menyapa hari yang baru. Tapi dapat terlihat satu namja yang nampak nya sangat terganggu karena sinar mentari yang sudah menyapa nya. Ia paksakan untuk membuka mata nya, berkedip-kedip selama beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan penglihatan mata nya yang baru terbangun. Namja tersebut-Siwon, mengerang lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut nya. Dengan malas ia akhirnya menurunkan kaki nya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dan setelah membuat tubuh nya merasa segar, Siwon memilih untuk memakai pakaian santai lalu berjalan keluar dari hotel yang ia tempati.

Ada yang nampak tak asing dengan hotel juga jalanan yang tengah Siwon tempuh. Apakah itu? Siapa sangka kalau ternyata Choi Siwon masih terjebak nostalgia. Ia memilih hotel yang berada tak jauh dari komplek rumah Kyuhyun. Ia sangat percaya kalau Kyuhyun pasti sedang berada di rumah nya saat ini. Sedangkan Jonghyun oh... Siwon sangat tak memperdulikan nya saat ini. Setelah membeli sebuah kopi hitam di kedai kopi yang berada dekat di hotel nya, Siwon kembali melangkahkan kaki nya namun akhirnya langkah kaki nya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat ia kenal. Rumah Kyuhyun. Rasa nya Siwon ingin sekali pergi ke sana, mengetuk pintu nya kemudian memeluk erat sang pemilik rumah. Tapi apa daya nya, ia hanya mampu melihat dari jauh dan kaki nya kembali melangkah. Tak ada rasa ingin melirik menuju rumah di samping Kyuhyun. Rumah yang dulu ia tempati bersama sahabat... dan mantan sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Siwon sampai juga di tempat tujuan nya. Sebuah taman kecil yang bagi nya bersejarah. Karena di taman itulah ia pertama kali mengingkari janji nya dengan Kyuhyun juga di taman itulah ia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi berkencan. Dan saat ia menolehkan kepala nya menatap ke arah ayunan di sana. Nampak seseorang yang tengah mengayun-ayunkan diri nya, namja yang sangat ingin Siwon temui.

"Kyuhyun."

"Si-Siwon?"

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang dan sinar matahari yang bersinar masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar melalui celah gordeng itu membuat orang yang sedang nyenyak tertidur itu sangat terganggu. Diangkat tangan nya untuk mengucek mata nya dengan agak kasar sehingga saat ia membuka mata nya sedikit berair. Dikedip-kedipkan mata nya yang bulat lucu itu untuk membiasakan penglihatan nya. Dengan malas akhirnya ia harus mandi dengan cepat karena kulit nya yang tak terbiasa mandi air dingin di pagi hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang telah membuat kegaduhan sepagi itu di kamar mandi, meloncat-loncatkan tubuh nya saat merasakan air dingin. Setelah selesai selanjut nya ia handuki tubuh basah nya dan berganti pakaian santai. Lalu dengan meloncat-loncat pelan menuruni tangga ia sampai di ruang makan.

"Haish apakah dia itu benar ibu ku? Tega sekali tak menyiapkan sarapan." Keluh Kyuhyun sembari mempoutkan bibir nya saat melihat tak ada makanan apapun di atas meja makan padahal perut nya sudah memberontak kelaparan.

 _DUG DUG DUG_

Baru selesai ia mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang terburu-buru menuruni tangga.

"Yak umma! Kenapa kau tak membuatkan ku makanan?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya dan ternyata yang ia ajak bicara bukan lah umma nya Heechul melainkan Jonghyun yang nampak sudah rapi dengan setelan main nya, membuat kesan terlihat seperti seorang model. Tunggu... bukankah ia memang model?

"Ah selamat pagi." Sapa Jonghyu dengan senyum dimple nya membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit merona merah.

"Se-selamat pagi juga, kau mau pergi kemana Jonghyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan setelah main Jonghyun.

"Aku akan menemui teman-teman ku yang tinggal disini."

"Perlu ku temani?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tenang saja aku tak akan tersesat. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?" Ucap Jonghyun sembari mengacak-ngacak surai Kyuhyun yang sudah agak kering itu. Kyuhyun kemudian membetulkan rambut nya setelah melihat Jonghyun yang telah pergi keluar dari pintu.

"Eh? Tunggu! Jonghyun apa kau sudah sara-pan?" Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah nya saat ia sudah tak melihat audi putih Jonghyun. Bodoh. Harus nya ia memperlakukan tamu nya dengan lebih baik. "Semoga dia sudah sarapan."

Perut Kyuhyun kembali melakukan demo di bawah sana. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa akhirnya Kyuhyun terpaksa harus sarapan di luar. Diambil nya jaket berwarna abu-abu nya kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek rumah nya yang sangat sepi itu. Digesek-gesekan kedua tangan nya agar terasa hangat, bahkan saat ia bernafas dapat terlihat uap yang terbuat dari acara bernafas nya itu.

Kyuhyun semakin melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat dan memasuki salah satu restoran yang sudah buka itu. Ia memesan satu paket sarapan kemudian duduk di pojokan. Sembari menunggu pesanan nya datang yang ia lakukan hanya menghembuskan nafas ke kaca di samping nya sehingga menjadi berembun kemudian menggambar-gambar yang tak jelas.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucap Kyuhyun berterima kasih saat pesanan nya di antarkan dan dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat terdefinisi ia sudah berhasil menghabiskan sarapan nya. Saat ia membayar pesanan nya, semua karyawana di sana menatap kagum pada Kyuhyun dan yang di tatap hanya bisa meluncurkan tatapan polos nya.

Kaki nya kembali melangkah kembali berniat untuk kembali ke rumah nya namun langkah nya terhenti di depan taman kecil kompleks nya. Ia terlalu malas berada di rumah jadi tak masalah kan ia bermain-main sebentar?

"Tentu tak masalah, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri kemudian mendudukan diri nya di salah satu ayunan dan mengayun-ayunkan tubuh nya. Tanpa sepengetahuan nya ada sepasang mata yang menatap tak percaya pada keberadaan nya di sana.

"Kyuhyun." Merasa nama nya terpanggil, Kyuhyun segera menolehkan pandangan nya yang langsung seketika membulatkan mata nya saat melihat siapa pelaku yang telah memanggil nama nya barusan.

"Si-siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, ia takut kalau penglihatan nya semakin memburuk tetapi ternyata tidak. Itu memanglah Siwon.

 _SRAK_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih tak percaya setelah mengeluarkan tubuh nya dari ayunan itu, membuat debu tanah di bawah nya berterbangan karena ulah nya.

"Sehabis membeli ini." Jawab Siwon sembari mengangkat cup berisi kopi nya. Siwon kemudian membalik tubuh nya dan memperhatikan sekitar nya, mata nya menatap ke arah taksi yang baru saja menurunkan seorang penumpang ke rumah nya.

"Ba-baiklah, senang berjumpa dengan mu. Aku harus kembali ke rumah." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup kemudian dengan langkah perlahan melewati Siwon. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia melewati Siwon, tangan nya sudah di cekal oleh Siwon.

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Panik Kyuhyun saat Siwon menarik nya dan memaksa nya masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Ke gunung Jeju." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang meronta-ronta. Sang supir yang nampak kebingungan pun dengan cepat mengikuti ucapan Siwon.

"Tuan! Tolong berhenti! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriak Kyuhyun masih sambil meronta-ronta namun itu semua hanya sia-sia saja mengingat kekuatan Siwon yang luar biasa.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, tetaplah melaju."

"Ini penculikannnnn! Ini penculikannnnn!"

Sang supir semakin dibuat bingung dengan kegaduhan yang di buat dua penumpang nya ini. Tapi ia masih tetap melaju bahkan menambahkan kecepatan taksi nya saat melihat glare dan aura gelap Siwon dari kaca spion nya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk memberontak dan menundukan kepala nya. Meratapi nasib nya saat ini.

 _Ke-kenapa ini terjadi pada ku? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAAAAAA!_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ciaooooo saya kembali aduh maafkan saya yang update nya lama binggo:( ini saya baru selesai uts jadi nya susah buat update-update gini:( duh maafkannnnnn!

Walaupun update nya lama semoga saja review nya tak sedikit ya:( **JADI KALAU TELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI TOLONG JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW NYA NE JEBAL;3**

Gatau mau ngomong apa harap maklumi aja kalau update nya lama soal nya saya udh kelas akhir jd susah deh:( so tungguin aja dengan penuh kesabaran next chap nya ya! CIAO!


	10. Chapter 9

"Y-yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Panik Kyuhyun saat Siwon menarik nya dan memaksa nya masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Ke gunung Jeju." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang meronta-ronta. Sang supir yang nampak kebingungan pun dengan cepat mengikuti ucapan Siwon.

"Tuan! Tolong berhenti! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriak Kyuhyun masih sambil meronta-ronta namun itu semua hanya sia-sia saja mengingat kekuatan Siwon yang luar biasa.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, tetaplah melaju."

"Ini penculikannnnn! Ini penculikannnnn!"

Sang supir semakin dibuat bingung dengan kegaduhan yang di buat dua penumpang nya ini. Tapi ia masih tetap melaju bahkan menambahkan kecepatan taksi nya saat melihat glare dan aura gelap Siwon dari kaca spion nya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk memberontak dan menundukan kepala nya. Meratapi nasib nya saat ini.

 _Ke-kenapa ini terjadi pada ku? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAAAAAA!_

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

Keheningan terjadi selama tiga jam lama nya karena kedua namja yang memiliki gengsi tinggi tersebut. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan keluar jendela dengan mulut yang terus bergerak-gerak cepat mengucapkan sumpah serapah nya pada namja di samping nya. Namja di samping nya itu-Choi Siwon hanya diam sembari menatap ke layar ponsel nya, kening nya berkerut saat melihat tak ada sinyal saat mereka mulai mencapai puncak tertinggi di Jeju itu. Sedangkan sang pengemudi taksi sendiri tak mengerti dengan atmosfir yang terjadi di dalam taksi nya sekarang ini. Ini pertama kali nya sang supir ingin segera menurunkan penumpang nya.

"Permisi tuan-tuan.." panggil sang pengemudi taksi namun diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak ada yang menyahuti melainkan masih sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing. "Permisi tuan-"

"APA?!" Teriak kedua nya berbarengan tanpa melihat ke arah sang pengemudi taksi. Rasa nya hampir saja jantung sang pengemudi taksi itu meloncat keluar saat di teriaki seperti itu.

"Ki-kita sudah sa-sampai." Jawab sang pengemudi taksi dengan sedikit gemetaran plus takut. Siwon melirik sedikit keluar kaca kemudian beralih memberikan uang yang banyak kepada sang pengemudi.

"Ambil saja kembalian nya." Ucap Siwon datar. Siwon kemudian keluar dari taksi itu dan beralih membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun. "Cepat keluar."

"Y-yak ahjussi! Tolong aku!" Ronta Kyuhyun saat Siwon menarik nya keluar dari dalam taksi. "Ahjussi! Segera telpon polisi ahjussi! Yak ahjussi!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak memanggil taksi yang malah melaju pergi meninggalkan nya.

"AHJUSSIIIIII!" Kyuhyun semakin berteriak kencang sembari berlari mengejar taksi itu namun apa daya nya, fisik nya memang lemah sehingga baru beberapa langkah saja nafas nya sudah berat dan memburu. Dengan geram, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh nya dan berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju Siwon yang tengah terdiam.

"Yak! Kau! Berani nya kau menculik ku dan sekarang kita-"

"Stttt! Bisakah kau diam selama beberapa menit saja?" Ucap Siwon sembari mengangkat tangan nya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, membuat nya semakin bertambah geram.

"Cih.. memang nya apa yang bagus disini?" keluh Kyuhyun sembari melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya. Namun setelah ia mengucapkan itu, ia segera menarik kembali pertanyaan nya saat mata nya menangkap pemandangan indah di depan nya. Hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dengan macam-macam bungga menghiasi lalu ada beberapa domba yang sedang mencari makan dapat terlihat oleh mata Kyuhyun. Hembusan angin yang sejuk menerpa kulit mereka, dan langit cerah yang semakin membuat indah tempat ini. Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangan nya membuat Siwon yang berada disamping nya bingung namun rasa nya jantung Siwon berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat sesuatu yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Senyuman tulus Kyuhyun.

"Wahhhh indah nyaaaaa!" Teriak Kyuhyun sembari berlari menuruni hamparan rumput itu dengan tangan yang terus di bentangkan bak pesawat terbang. Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun seperti itu, Siwon tak kuasa menahan senyum tulus nya yang selama ini tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Karena diri nya hanya ingin tersenyum tulus dari hati nya hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong~" sapa Kyuhyun pada domba-domba kecil yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri nya. "Kemana pemilik kalian hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendudukan diri nya di hamparan rumput itu. Kyuhyun diam menantikan jawaban yang tak akan pernah keluar dari mulut domba-domba itu kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Tak ku sangka kau ini ibu nya para domba-domba ini." Ucap Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus-elus para domba yang nampaknya tengah mencari perhatian pada Kyuhyun itu. Dan entah mengapa rasa nya seperti ada sebersit rasa cemburu pada domba yang diberikan perhatian oleh Kyuhyun itu. Begini juga Siwon ingin di perhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Diamlah." Balas Kyuhyun sembari mempoutkan bibir nya. Siwon kemudian mendudukan diri nya tak jauh di samping Kyuhyun dan siapa sangka kalau para domba yang lain juga mendekati Siwon dan mencari perhatian pada nya.

"Lihat siapa sekarang ayah dari para domba ini hm." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tertawa kecil melihat Siwon yang nampak resah saat para domba itu berusaha menjilat wajah Siwon.

"Diamlah." Ucap Siwon tak suka sembari menjauhkan domba-domba yang ingin sekali melihat wajah nya. "Aku terlalu tampan hingga para domba ini ingin menjilat wajah ku." lanjut Siwon berusaha mengusir para domba yang tak kunjung berhenti ingin menjilat nya.

"Mungkin tampan bagi para domba itu mirip seperti rumput. Berarti kau itu mirip makanan nya. Ahahahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun semakin bertambah besar saat mengatakan itu. Siwom ingin sekali marah pada Kyuhyun namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa marah pada Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa lepas karena membayangkan diri nya. Walaupun membayangkan diri nya dalam hal yang jelek tapi itu tak apa-apa bagi Siwon. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali nya ia melihat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas di samping nya. Betapa ia merindukan sikap Kyuhyun-nya yang dulu.

"Apa kau tau ada tempat seperti ini di Jeju?" Tanya Siwon setelah mereka diam beberapa saat dan hanya terfokus pada domba yang tengah makan rumput di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak, aku baru tau ada tempat seperti ini. Jika aku sudah tau dari dulu mungkin aku akan membuat rumah disini." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menatap langit biru muda di atas nya. Kaena terlalu fokus menatap langit di atas nya, Kyuhyun hingga tak sadar kalau Siwon sedari tadi menatap nya dengan pandangan rindu.

"Benarkah? Dengan... dengan siapa kau ingin membuat rumah disini?" Tanya Siwon ragu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya cepat-cepat saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja melirik nya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Tak tahukah Siwon kalau itu pertanyaan yang... sulit?

"Entahlah... aku masih belum memikirkan ya." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu-ragu kemudian memain-mainkan rumput di depan nya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi malu untuk menatap Siwon. Jadi ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri nya dengan bermain-main rumput saja.

"Huh?" Kaget Kyuhyun saat Siwon memakaikan sesuatu di kepala nya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang tengah menatap nya dengan lekat. Tatapan nya masih sama seperti dulu. Tatapan yang membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu yang baru saja Siwon pakaikan pada nya yang ternyata adalah mahkota bunga. Mungkin karena terlalu tenggelam dalam keheningan nya sendiri Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar kalau Siwon sedari tadi membuat itu... untuk nya.

"Hey... kau tak apa-apa?" Panik Siwon saat melihat cairan bening mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut saat tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Gwe-gwenchana..." Balas Kyuhyun dan hendak menghapus air mata nya namun ia tak dapat bergerak saat merasakan telapak tangan yang besar nan hangat memegang wajah nya. Mata Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan nya dan bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Siwon yang sangat dekat dengan wajah nya. Jantung mereka berdua berdesir saat menatap mata satu sama lain sedekat ini.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Siwon lembut sembari menghapus air mata Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga melihat perlakuan Siwon pada nya. Ia tak seharus nya merasa gugup di depan Siwon.

"N-ne. Gwenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menepis tangan Siwon dari pipi nya. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat hati Siwon menjadi remuk dan pecah berkeping-keping. Kemana Kyuhyun nya yang dulu? Kyuhyun nya yang manis dan tak akan menolak semua perlakuan manis dari nya? Tapi Siwon tau satu hal... Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah hasil dari kesalahan nya. Kesalahan yang telah Siwon buat.

"Ku... ku rasa kita harus segera mencari tumpangan untuk kembali." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada gugup yang sangat terdengar. Namun saat Kyuhyun hendak berdiri, tangan nya segera di tarik oleh Siwon. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun semakin membulatkan mata nya saat tersadar bahwa sekarang ia tengah di peluk oleh Siwon.

"Jangan... biarkan kita seperti ini dulu. Hanya untuk saat ini. Kita lepaskan dulu ego kita. Biarkan... kita seperti di masa lalu... saat kita bersama. Hanya untuk saat ini. Ku mohon?" bisik Siwon tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan nafas nya saat mendengar Siwon memohon seperti itu pada nya. Ia tak tau. Atau mungkin ia tak bisa. Ia dilema. Ia tak ingin mengingat masa lalu nya. Karena jika ia mengingat masa lalu nya ia akan semakin merasa tersakiti dan akan semakin membenci Siwon.

"Kumohon, Kyuhyun." bisik Siwon kembali sembari mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun tau... Kali ini hati terdalam nya menang.

"Si... Siwon." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon kemudian menangis di dalam pelukan nya. Pelukan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Pelukan yang selama bertahun-tahun ia tunggu. Ia akhirnya menangis setelah menahan semua ego nya selama ini. Dan Siwon yang mendengar Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu semakin merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan nya. Tak memberikan kabar pada nya. Betapa mengerikan diri nya ini.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun... mianhae... aku tak bermaksud meninggalkan mu waktu itu." Bisik Siwon sembari mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk menenangkan nya. Tapi itu malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Yak kau! Hiks.. berani nya kau meninggalkan ku hiks... tanpa kabar kemudian muncul seperti ini di hadapan ku hiks... aku membenci mu! Hiks membenci mu! Membenci mu! Membenci mu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memukul-mukul pelan dada Siwon. Entah kenapa semua tenaga nya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Sedangkan Siwon hanya diam merasakan pukulan Kyuhyun yang tak terasa menyakitkan itu. Biarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua emosi nya disini tanpa ada yang mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Bencilah... bencilah diri ku, Kyuhyun. Aku memang pantas di benci oleh mu." Ucap Siwon setelah merasa tak ada lagi pukulan yang Kyuhyun layangkan pada nya. Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan mulai mengatur nafas nya kembali. Siwon melepas pelukan nya kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun yang merah sehabis menangis. Ia merasa amat sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku." Siwon memegang wajah Kyuhyun kemudian menarik nya mendekat. Mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Mengalirkan seluruh rasa rindu juga cinta nya pada ciuman itu. Walaupun hanya sebatas ciuman di kening tapi itu sangatlah berpengaruh bagi Kyuhyun. Sangat berpengaruh.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau masih belum mau memaafkan ku. Aku akan menunggu mu memaafkan ku." Lanjut Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tak merespon sama sekali. Walaupun Kyuhyun tak merespon tapi Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah. Membuat nya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun kembali.

"Dan juga aku akan menunggu mu menyatakan cinta mu pada ku." Canda Siwon dan seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi keruh. Membuat Siwon harus mati-matian menahan tawa nya.

"Yaish! Kau ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun sebal dan hendak kembali memukul Siwon. Namun Siwon segera menjauh karena ia tau sekarang kekuatan Kyuhyun telah kembali dan jika ia terkena pukulan Kyuhyun itu pasti akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Pukulan mu lemah... seperti yeoja." Ucap Siwon dengan nada meremehkan membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menahan emosi nya agar tak meledak. "Oh yeoja ku.. kenapa? Kau sedang pms sehingga tak bisa berdiri?" Ejek Siwon lagi membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya tak bisa menahan emosi nya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup! Kemari kau, Choi Siwon!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Siwon yang telah menjauh dari nya. Siwon terus berlari dari kejaran amukan Kyuhyun, sesekali ia melihat ke belakang nya. Melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak sesekali tersenyum saat mengejar nya. Dan itu membuat hati Siwon menghangat.

"Yak Choi Siwon! Choi Si-Agh!" Teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia tak sengaja tersandung batu yang ada di tanah. Siwon yang melihat itu segera berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di depan nya.

"Gwenchana?" Lagi-lagi Siwon panik karena Kyuhyun. Siwon segera memerika seluruh kaki Kyuhyun namun saat ia menyentuh kaki nya Kyuhyun langsung merintih sakit.

"Appohhhh..." rintih Kyuhyun saat merasakan betapa sakit kaki nya sekarang.

"Bisakah kau berdiri?" Siwon berusaha menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berdiri namun Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepala nya saat ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Itu terlalu menyusahkan kaki nya. Siwon mengambil ponsel nya untuk menelpon taksi, bantuan atau apapun namum ia segera menghela nafas nya kasar saat melihat tak ada sinyal dan baterai ponsel nya sekarat. "Apakah kau membawa ponsel mu?" Tanya Siwon namun Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepala nya sebagai jawaban.

"Ottokhae..." rutuk Kyuhyun karena ia lupa membawa ponsel nya. Sekarang mereka tak tau bagaimana cara nya pulang. Karena yang dapat mereka lihat sekarang hanyalah hamparan rumput hijau, gunung, juga para domba yang berlarian kesana kemari. Kyuhyun menatap bingung punggung Siwon yang sekarang berada tepat di depan mata nya sekarang. Apa maksud nya?

"Naiklah."

"Mwo?"

"Ku bilang naiklah." Ulang Siwon sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang masih diam tak bergeming. "Kau ingin aku gendong di punggung atau ala pengantin hm?"

"Punggung saja terima kasih!" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat-cepat kemudian dengan perlahan ia naik ke atas punggung Siwon.

"Kalungkan lengan mu ke leher ku."

"N-nde?"

"Kau ini tuli ya? Ku bilang kalungkan lengan mu ke leher ku. Aku tak ingin kau terjatuh." Suruh Siwon kembali membuat Kyuhyun segera mengalungkan lengan nya pada leher Siwon dengan erat. "Y-yak! Jangan erat-erat! Aku tercekik, pabbo!"

"Mi-mianhae." Kyuhyun segera melonggarkan pelukan nya pada leher Siwon. Kita bisa menyebutnya pelukan bukan? "Jadi... bagaimana cara nya kita pulang?"

"Dengan berjalan kaki." Jawab Siwon dengan polos nya membuat mulut Kyuhyun langsung menganga. Seperti nya Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tuli sekarang.

"Berjalan kaki? Sampai bawah? Dengan kau menggendong ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara panik nya membuat Siwon harus bersusah payah menahan senyum yang akan mengembang kapan saja di wajah nya.

"Ya, ya dan ya." Jawab Siwon seada nya karena ia harus menghemat tenaga nya. Menggendong Kyuhyun itu tak mudah jika kalian ingin tau. Apalagi dengan mulut Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti berbicara tepat di samping telinga nya.

"Tapi... itu merepotkan mu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon.

"Benarkah ini Cho Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun jadi perhatian dan mengkhawatirkan ku begini hm?" Ucap Siwon dengan sedikit tersenyum kecil yang untung nya tak dapat dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Mengkhawatirkan mu? Cih! Dalam mimpi mu! Sudahlah... aku mau tidur saja. Selamat menggendong ku." Balas Kyuhyun cepat-ceoat kemudian memejamkan mata nya. Mendengar itu Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sembari tersenyum kecil. Baru beberapa menit Siwon berjalan dan seperti nya ia bisa mendengar suara mendengkur di belakang nya. Siwon melirik ke belakang nya dan dapat melihat wajah bak malaikat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan lelap nya.

"Mimpi indah." Ucap Siwon kecil kemudian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Dan selama perjalanan ke bawah, Siwon tak dapat berhenti untuk mengembangkan senyum tulus di wajah nya.

.

.

.

.

Audi putih itu melaju dengan lamban saat memasuki kompleks itu. Sang pengemudi-Lee Jonghyun memberhentikan audi nya tepat di samping seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak nya hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Annyeong, Cho Umma." Sapa Jonghyun dengan senyum menawan nya membuat Cho Umma alias Heechul itu tertawa salah tingkah.

"Ahh Jonghyun ku yang tampan! Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Heechul sambil membalas senyuman Jonghyun.

"Aku hanya bertemu teman-teman ku yang tinggal disini. Anda mau kemana?"

"Hanya mau ke toko roti di depan saja. Mau menitip sesuatu?" Tawar Heechul.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Apa perlu ku antar?" Tanya Jonghyun kembali dan rasa nya Heechul ingin cepat-cepat menjawab iya.

"Ah tidak perlu, Jonghyun-ah. Ngomong-ngomong... apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul membuat Jonghyun mengerutkan kening nya bingung.

"Apa ia tak ada di rumah?"

"Tadi aku melihat nya keluar tapi setelah itu tak kembali lagi, ku kira ia pergi bersama mu." Jawab Heechul membuat Jonghyun memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak. "Apa ada masalah Jonghyun?" Tanya Heechul kembali saat melihat raut wajah Jonghyun yang berubah.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari nya, Cho Umma. Aku permisi."

"Baiklah, tolong ya Jonghyun."

Jonghyun tersenyum sekilas kepada Heechul kemudian menjalan kan kembali audi putih nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Setelah sampai di tujuan Jonghyun segera berlari keluar dari audi nya dengan cepat dan memasuki rumah itu.

"Kyuhyun?" Panggil Jonghyun sembari mengelilingi seluruh penjuru rumah namun tak ada respon sama sekali. Bahkan ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar nya melainkan hanya ponsel nya yang tergeletak di atas meja nya. Jonghyun segera berlari keluar rumah namun langkah nya terhenti saat baru membuka pintu rumah. Saat mata nya bertemu pandang dengan mata orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jonghyun pada orang itu yang hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Siwon balik dengan nada dingin nya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ciaooooo saya kembali aduh maafkan saya yang update nya lama binggo:( lagi sibuk-sibuk nya sama tugas nih duh maafkannnnnn!

Walaupun update nya lama semoga saja review nya tak sedikit ya ya ya yaaaaa:( **JADI KALAU TELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI TOLONG JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW NYA NE JEBAL;3 ITUNG-ITUNG NAMBAH SEMANGAT AUTHOR YE~**

Gatau mau ngomong apa harap maklumi aja kalau update nya lama soal nya saya udh kelas akhir jd susah deh:( so tungguin aja dengan penuh kesabaran next chap nya ya! CIAO!


	11. Chapter 10

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jonghyun pada orang itu yang hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Siwon balik dengan nada dingin nya.

Jonghyun agak membulatkan mata nya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur di punggung Siwon. Tangan Jonghyun terulur untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun namun segera di tepis dengan kasar oleh Siwon.

"Jangan membangunkan nya." Ucap Siwon dengan nada dinginnya dan Siwon juga tak lupa memberikan glare nya pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menghela nafas nya kemudian melipat tangan nya di dada. "Cepat berikan dia pada ku." Suruh Jonghyun memasang muka tak suka nya pada Siwon. Mendengar suruhan Jonghyun barusan bukan nya membuat Siwon takut melainkan membuat nya tertawa.

"Memang nya siapa dirimu?" Tanya Siwon sinis. Jonghyun dengan smirk nya mengambil sesuatu dalam kantung celana nya lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mengetahui apa yang sedang Jonghyun lakukan karena Jonghyun mendekatkan wajah nya pada telinga Siwon kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Aku... seorang pemenang." Bisik Jonghyun membuat alis Siwon terangkat karena bingung. Jonghyun menjauhkan tubuh nya sembari tersenyum penuh arti pada Siwon tapi beberapa detik kemudian Jonghyun memasang ekspresi seperti menahan tangis nya. "Kumohon cepat berikan dia padaku!"

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mood Jonghyun saat ini. "Tidak, aku tak akan menyerahkan nya pada mu." Ujar Siwon sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya. Jonghyun berusaha meraih Kyuhyun kembali namun dengan cepat Siwon menepisnya lagi.

"Hey! Berikan istri ku kembali!" Ucap Jonghyun dengan penekanan di bagian istri. Mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Jonghyun seketika membuat jantung Siwon hampir meledak. Siwon menundukan kepala nya untuk menahan tawa nya yang bisa saja menyembur kapan saja.

"Huh? Apa kata-"

"I-istri?"

Siwon membalikan badan nya lalu mendapat umma Cho alias Heechul tengah menutup mulut nya tak percaya mendengar ucapan Jonghyun barusan.

"Nde, Cho Umma. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun." Kata Jonghyun lalu mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan terlihat di jari manis nya-sebuah cincin emas yang nampak bersinar indah akibat pantulan sinar matahari. Siwon segera mengalihkan tatapan nya pada tangan kanan Kyuhyun, berharap ia tak memiliki cincin yang sama seperti Jonghyun namun harapan Siwon langsung hancur menjadi berkeping-keping saat menemukan cincin yang sama bertengger dengan manis nya di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Hah... k-kapan?" Lirih Siwon karena seingat nya tadi ia tak melihat cincin itu dipakai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Cho Umma, karena tak memberitahu mu atau bahkan meminta restu pada mu. Aku hanya... tak ingin Kyuhyun jatuh kembali pada tangan yang salah." Sindir Jonghyun sembari melirik Siwon yang nampak nya masih syok. Heechul menganggukan kepala nya kemudian agak sedikit terkejut melihat Siwon yang tengah menggendong anak nya itu.

"Si-siwon-ssi... bisakah kau berikan Kyuhyun pada calon suami nya?" Suruh Heechul yang semakin membuat hati Siwon tertusuk. Siwon dengan tak rela nya memberikan Kyuhyun yang kemudian di gendong ala bridal oleh Jonghyun. Heechul dengan perasaan campur aduk mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah nya. Sedangkan Jonghyun tersenyum penuh arti kepada Siwon.

"Maaf karena istri ku membuat mu kerepotan." Kata Jonghyun lalu menutup pintu rumah depan dengan kaki nya. Senyuman itu kemudian berganti menjadi sebuah smirk yang tak seorang pun pernah lihat.

.

.

.

.

"Enghhh..." erangan itu keluar dari mulut seorang namja yang memiliki bibir kissable. Diri nya dapat merasakan kalau sekarang ia tengah terbaring di atas sebuah kasur. Mata nya yang bulat lucu seperti mata kucing itu mulai terbuka. Beberapa kali ia berkedip untuk membiasakan retina mata nya yang sudah entah berapa lama terpejam. Dan yang pertama kali mata nya tangkap adalah sosok Jonghyun yang tengah tersenyum manis pada nya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga tukang tidur." Ucap Jonghyun lembut sembari mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah itu mata Kyuhyun mengernyit saat menemukan umma nya juga sedang berada dalam kamar nya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia terluka? Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitar nya kembali dan tak menemukan keberadaan Siwon. Apa ia telah pergi?

Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah nya sedari tadi. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangan anak nya yang paling tua itu. Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca saat menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin bingung dengan keadaan sekitar nya. "Umma senang sekali... umma akan mendoakan kebahagian untuk kalian berdua. Jonghyun jadilah suami yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun dan... untuk anak ku tersayang, jadilah istri yang baik untuk Jonghyun ya sayang?" Heechul menitikan air mata nya saat ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Seketika otak Kyuhyun menjadi blank saat mendengar perkataan umma nya barusan. Istri yang baik untuk Jonghyun? Maksud nya?

"Mm... umma-"

"Umma benar-benar tak sabar dengan pernikahan kalian nanti. Astaga! Umma jadi emosional" lanjut Heechul kemudian menghapus air mata nya. "Kalau begitu umma tinggalkan calon pengantin ini untuk waktu berduaan dulu ne." Heechul berdiri lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekilas lalu sedikit berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jonghyun yang sedang menundukan kepala nya. Jonghyun tau kalau sekarang ini pasti Kyuhyun tengah menatap nya-meminta penjelasan dari nya.

"Aku tau aku tau... ini salah." Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya lalu memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun baru merasakan kalau ada sebuah cincin emas bertengger di jari manis nya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Jonghyun kemudian beralih menatap cincin di jari manis nya itu.

"Se-sejak kapan aku memakai cincin ini?" Kyuhyun mengelus-elus cincin di jari manis nya itu sembari menatap Jonghyun yang belum berani menatap nya. Jonghyun mengingat bagaimana pembicaraan nya dengan Heechul tadi.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Jonghyun telah membaringkan Kyuhyun pada kamar nya dan sekarang ia berada di ruang tengah dengan Heechul yang tengah menatap nya dengan lekat. "Jadi umm... sejak kapan kalian bersama?" tanya Heechul lalu menyilangkan kaki nya. Jonghyun menghela nafas nya lalu beralih menatap balik Heechul._

 _"Kami tidak pernah bersama, Cho Umma." jawab Jonghyun dengan senyuman manis nya yang hanya pajangan semata itu agar Heechul bisa luluh pada nya._

 _Heechul menatap Jonghyun sembari menaikan sebelah alis nya. "Kalian tak pernah bersama dan kau akan mengajak nya menikah Jonghyun-ssi?" Jonghyun memejamkan mata nya kemudian menganggukan kepala nya._

 _"Ya, karena aku percaya kalau Kyuhyun lah yang terbaik untuk ku dan aku percaya akulah yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Dan juga... aku tak ingin melihat dia terluka kembali."_

 _"Terluka? Apa maksud mu Jonghyun-ssi?"_

 _"Maaf Cho Umma tapi seperti nya aku tidak-"_

 _"Ceritakan semua nya Jonghyun-ssi." Jonghyun membuka kembali mata nya-menatap Heechul dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca yang merupakan akting nya saja. Dalam hati ia sedang mengeluarkan smirk nya karena seperti nya ia akan berhasil mendapatkan hati dari ibunda Cho Kyuhyun._

 _"Sebenar nya Kyuhyun... tak ingin merasakan yang nama nya jatuh cinta kembali... itu semua karena ulah Choi Siwon. Disini aku bukan bermaksud membuat citra sahabat ku menjadi rusak tapi dia memang membuat ku sedikit muak karena telah menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dulu saat kami berempat menyewa rumah di sebelah, Siwon dan Kyuhyun dulu nya sepasang kekasih hingga akhirnya Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun, merusak hati indah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat aku cintai dari dulu. Membuat nya tak memiliki rasa untuk mencintai seseorang lagi. Aku tau watak Siwon bagaimana dan karena itu aku tak akan membiarkan Siwon memiliki Kyuhyun kembali hanya untuk di sakiti. Aku mencintai nya... aku mencintai Kyuhyun! Aku ingin melihat nya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia karena itulah izinkan kami, izinkan aku untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun, Cho Umma. Aku memohon pada mu." Heechul terkejut saat Jonghyun tiba-tiba bersujud di depan nya hanya untuk meminta restu pada nya._

 _"J-jonghyun-ssi... jangan seperti ini." Heechul membantu Jonghyun untuk kembali duduk dan diri nya semakin terkejut saat menemukan Jonghyun tengah menangis. Rasa nya hati Heechul menjadi remuk saat melihat Jonghyun menangis seperti itu, Heechul terus menatap Jonghyun dan ia dapat melihat ketulusan cinta Jonghyun untuk anak nya itu. "Jonghyun-ssi..." Jonghyun mengangkat kepala nya saat Heechul memegang kedua tangan nya. Mata nya seketika menghangat saat melihat Heechul yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada nya. "Aku mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada mu..."_

 _"Nde, Cho Umma. Terima kasih banyak." balas Jonghyun dengan suara serak nya juga tak lupa dengan senyuman nya._

 _Heechul kemudian menarik pelan tangan Jonghyun dan berkata. "Ayo kita lihat apakah calon istri mu sudah bangun." Jonghyun menganggukan kepala nya sebagai tanda setuju lalu berjalan di belakang Heechul-mengikuti nya menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Tanpa Heechul ketahui Jonghyun tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi milik nya seorang, memenangkan hati ibu nya dan yang terpenting membuat citra Siwon menjadi rusak di mata Heechul. Betapa bahagia nya Jonghyun hari ini._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

.

.

.

.

"Jonghyun."

Jonghyun terkesiap karena ternyata ia sedaritadi melamun mengingat percakapan nya tadi dengan Heechul. Jonghyun segera menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan nya lalu mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun. "Satu bulan... aku hanya butuh waktu satu bulan saja" Jonghyun melepaskan pelukan nya lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meneduhkan nya. "Beri aku waktu satu bulan untuk membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku dan jika kau tak jatuh cinta pada ku dalam waktu satu bulan, kau bisa membuang cincin itu dan mencari sendiri siapa yang patut kau cintai tapi Kyuhyun... percayalah... aku tak akan pernah membuat mu terluka. Ku mohon?" lanjut Jonghyun membuat hati Kyuhyun sedikit dilema. Jonghyun tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan, memberikan nya ketenangan. Jonghyun tau kalau saat ini pastilah Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mencerna situasi di sekitar nya-bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi.

"Tolong pertimbangkan juga bagaimana perasaan ku." Jonghyun mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan nya yang campur aduk.

.

.

.

.

Mata hitam kelam itu menatap langit di atas nya dengan pandangan yang menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang melihat nya. Sangat terlihat kalau namja itu-Siwon, sedang sangat terluka di dalam nya. Siwon menyandarkan tubuh nya pada dinding yang terasa sangat dingin bagi punggung nya tapi tak terasa lebih dingin dari hati nya yang mendadak membeku. Tangan kanan nya memegang segelas kopi hitam yang masih mengeluarkan asap nya itu. Seperti mati rasa, Siwon tak merasakan rasa panas atau hangat saat ia meneguk kopi itu dalam sekali minum. Dari ketinggian kamar hotel nya itu, ia dapat melihat rumah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Rumah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafasnya, tak seharus nya ia merasa menyesal sekarang. Memang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

 _"Hey! Berikan istri ku kembali!"_

Kata-kata Jonghyun itu masih terngiang di otak nya. Terus mengulang-ulang perkataan itu di otak nya bagaikan otak nya ini semacam rekaman yang telah rusak dan terus mengulang-ngulang perkataan Jonghyun. Ia tak habis pikir. Kapan Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun menjadi sepasang kekasih? Dan sejak kapan mereka bertunangan? Ia berani bersumpah saat ia berada di gunung Jeju bersama Kyuhyun, ia tak melihat cincin emas itu bertengger di jari manis Kyuhyun tetapi setelah berada di depan rumah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja cincin itu muncul bagaikan hantu. Apa jangan-jangan saat ia menggendong Kyuhyun, diam-diam Kyuhyun memakai cincin itu kembali?

Siwon menghela nafas nya kasar bahkan hembusan nafas nya itu membuat kaca di depan nya mengembun. Siwon tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana nanti saat-saat dimana ia akan melihat sebuah undangan berada di depan pintu nya. Undangan dari Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan nya. Ia tak bisa melihat saat-saat dimana ia akan datang di pernikahan itu, melihat Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat serasi mengenakan tuxedo. Melihat mereka mengucapkan janji suci untuk hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri. Melihat mereka berciuman di depan semua saksi mata atas pernikahan mereka. Melihat Kyuhyun yang akan tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia oleh Jonghyun... bukan oleh nya.

 _PRANK_

Tiba-tiba saja gelas di tangan nya terjatuh dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping... begitu juga dengan hati nya. Pandangan Siwon memburam dan seketika itu juga Siwon terduduk dengan keras ke atas lantai. Tangan nya berusaha untuk membuat nya berdiri namun yang ia rasakan malah darah yang mengalir keluar karena tangan nya yang bertumpu di atas pecahan kaca gelas nya. Siwon mengangkat tangan nya dan menatap darah yang sedikit-sedikit itu mengalir keluar. Pandangan nya kemudian beralih menatap pantulan diri nya di depan sana, pantulan diri nya yang tak pantas berada di dunia ini. Dan akhirnya Siwon tak bisa menahan nya, Siwon mengeluarkan semua emosi nya. Menangis meraung-raung karena kebodohan nya sendiri. Memindahkan tubuh nya ke ujung dan melanjutkan tangis nya yang begitu menyayat hati jika ada orang yang melihat nya. Tapi Siwon tak ingin memperlihat kan Siwon yang saat ini sedang lemah, biarkan ia mengeluarkan emosi nya sendirian... di kegelapan malam. Di temani rembulan yang menyembunyikan diri nya di balik awan. Bahkan bulan pun tak ingin melihat Siwon yang terluka seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya nampak tak terganggu dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan deras nya malam itu. Mata nya bergerak kesana-kemari menatap sederet jumlah angka yang terbilang besar itu. Sebagai penerus dari perusahaan ayah nya nanti ia sudah harus siap dengan berbagai angka-angka fantastis yang akan muncul saat ia membaca secarik kertas yang pasti nya akan menumpuk di atas meja kerja nya suatu saat ini.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Jonghyun berhenti sebentar dari kerjaan nya. "Masuklah." ucap Jonghyun lalu terlihat Kyuhyun yang masuk sembari menundukan kepala nya, membuat senyum Jonghyun seketika merekah. Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun berdiri di samping kiri sisi ranjang Jonghyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun lembut lalu mengesampingkan pekerjaan nya, ia lebih tertarik melihat Kyuhyun saat ini daripada melihat deretan angka yang akan membuat nya mual. "Duduklah." Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk kasur nya yang dituruti oleh Kyuhyun.

"A-aku akan mencoba nya..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendudukan diri nya di kasur itu. Mata nya akhir nya berani untuk menatap Jonghyun yang tengah menatap diri nya dengan lekat itu. "Satu bulan... dan jika aku tak jatuh cinta pada mu dalam kurun waktu satu bulan itu... kau harus menghilang dari hadapan ku." lanjut Kyuhyun yang agak membuat Jonghyun terkejut itu tapi senyuman itu tetap tak menghilang dari wajah tampan milik Lee Jonghyun itu.

"Baiklah." balas Jonghyun masih dengan nada lembut nya lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk tidur di samping nya. "Sebagai permulaan nya dari usahaku untuk membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku." lanjut Jonghyun kemudian memeluk erat Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun pada dada bidang nya. Kyuhyun entah kenapa tak dapat berkutik atau bahkan menolak nya. Ia ingin sekali menolak perlakuan Jonghyun ini tapi setengah dari diri nya menginginkan perlakuan Jonghyun. Perlakuan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Perlakuan kasih sayang juga cinta. Dan dalam dingin nya malam juga deras nya hujan malam itu, mereka berdua tertidur dengan pulas nya. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang justru tertidur di dingin nya air bathtub yang berada di kamar hotel nya. Malam yang sungguh indah dan juga tidak indah.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ciaooooo saya kembali aduh maafkan saya yang update nya lama binggo:( lagi sibuk-sibuk nya sama tugas nih duh maafkannnnnn!

Walaupun update nya lama semoga saja review nya tak sedikit ya ya ya yaaaaa:( **JADI KALAU TELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI TOLONG JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW NYA NE JEBAL;3 ITUNG-ITUNG NAMBAH SEMANGAT AUTHOR YE~**

Oh iya dan mulai minggu depan sekitar tanggal 30 november, author mau UAS nih jadi maaf kalau nanti update nya bakal tambah lama dan jangan lupa doa'kan uas author biar nilai nya bagus-bagus ya~

Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi harap maklumi aja kalau update nya lama soal nya saya udh kelas akhir jd susah deh:( so tungguin aja dengan penuh kesabaran next chap nya ya! CIAO!


	12. Chapter 11

"A-aku akan mencoba nya..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendudukan diri nya di kasur itu. Mata nya akhir nya berani untuk menatap Jonghyun yang tengah menatap diri nya dengan lekat itu. "Satu bulan... dan jika aku tak jatuh cinta pada mu dalam kurun waktu satu bulan itu... kau harus menghilang dari hadapan ku." lanjut Kyuhyun yang agak membuat Jonghyun terkejut itu tapi senyuman itu tetap tak menghilang dari wajah tampan milik Lee Jonghyun itu.

"Baiklah." balas Jonghyun masih dengan nada lembut nya lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk tidur di samping nya. "Sebagai permulaan nya dari usahaku untuk membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku." lanjut Jonghyun kemudian memeluk erat Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun pada dada bidang nya. Kyuhyun entah kenapa tak dapat berkutik atau bahkan menolak nya. Ia ingin sekali menolak perlakuan Jonghyun ini tapi setengah dari diri nya menginginkan perlakuan Jonghyun. Perlakuan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Perlakuan kasih sayang juga cinta. Dan dalam dingin nya malam juga deras nya hujan malam itu, mereka berdua tertidur dengan pulas nya. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang justru tertidur di dingin nya air bathtub yang berada di kamar hotel nya. Malam yang sungguh indah dan juga tidak indah.

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

Mata indah itu akhirnya terbuka karena sinar mentari yang menganggu tidur nya. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Jonghyun yang masih setia memeluk nya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyuman Jonghyun yang tak berubah sama sekali, senyuman yang masih bisa menggetarkan hati nya tapi rasa nya ada sesuatu yang kurang bagi Kyuhyun. Dan ia tak tau itu apa.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Jonghyun yang terus saja memeluknya dengan erat lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

 _CKLEK_

Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu kamar Jonghyun sembari menyenderkan punggung nya di pintu. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi kemarin sehingga ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Kyuhyun memijit kening nya pelan, mengingat pembicaraan nya semalam dengan Heechul.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Kyuhyun berlari pelan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, membuat Heechul yang tengah asik menonton televisi tak menyadari keberadaan nya._

 _"Umma..." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan hingga Heechul menolehkan kepala nya sembari tersenyum._

 _"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara lembut yang membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar mendengar suara keibuannya yang sudah lama tak Kyuhyun dengar._

 _Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Heechul sembari melepaskan cincin yang sedaritadi beradi di jari manis nya kemudian menunjukan nya pada Heechul. "I-ini... aku dan Jonghyun... a-aku... kami tidak-"_

 _"Umma tau, Jonghyun sudah menceritakan semua nya." Potong Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut._

 _"Lalu kenapa umma seperti... masih mendukung kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu._

 _Heechul menghela nafas nya lalu menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Hahhh... umma juga tak tau mengapa. Satu hal yang ingin umma pastikan, apa benar Choi Siwon menyakiti mu?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut ibu nya. Apa jangan-jangan Jonghyun mengakatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, pikir Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Seperti nya memang benar dia menyakiti mu-"_

 _"Tidak!" Sanggah Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak yang membuat Heechul tertegun. "Apapun yang umma pikirkan mengenai Siwon... ia tidak jahat maksudku ya.. dia memang pernah menyakiti ku tapi sungguh umma, Siwon tidaklah sejahat yang mungkin umma pikirkan."_

 _Heechul masih diam menatap ke arah anak pertama nya itu. Ia dapat melihat ketidakpastian di mata Kyuhyun yang membuat nya bingung. "Apa... kau masih mencintai Siwon?" Tanya Heechul kembali yang kembali membuat Kyuhyun berpikir keras._

 _"A-aku tidak tau umma..." jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Heechul menganggukan kepala nya pelan. Anak nya ini pasti sedang bingung kemana hati nya akan berlabuh. Satu sisi hati Kyuhyun masih memiliki perasaan pada Siwon sedangkan sisi yang lain ingin membuka perasaan yang baru pada Jonghyun. Dan Heechul bisa membaca dengan mudah isi hati Kyuhyun hanya dengan jawaban singkat tadi. Heechul memegang pundak anak pertama nya itu kemudian tersenyum._

 _"Soal urusan hati mu umma percayakan itu pada mu.. hanya kau yang bisa menentukan siapa yang bisa mendampingi mu" ucap Heechul kemudian tersenyum hangat yang hampir membuat Kyuhyun menitikan air mata nya. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Jonghyun?"_

 _"Tak ada salah nya mencoba bukan umma?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Heechul membulatkan mata nya, terkejut._

 _Flashback End._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siwon menyenderkan tubuh nya yang sudah demam selama beberapa hari ini di lift. Sekarang ia sudah berada kembali di Seoul. Dan semenjak kejadian di Jeju, ia semakin bertambah kurus. Rasa nya semua nafsu makan nya hilang entah kemana dan juga sudah beberapa projek film besar ia tolak karena ia sedang tidak mood dalam berakting. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ia dapat melihat Yunho dan Changmin tengah bergandengan tangan di depan pintu apartemen Changmin.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan dan segala nya di Jeju ya Changmin." Ucap Yunho sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan nya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Changmin. Changmin tertawa pelan.

"Tidak tidak.. akulah yang harus nya berterima kasih." Balas Changmin sembari tersenyum dan saat Yunho akan kembali berbicara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara deheman dari arah lift.

"Ehem." Changmin dan Yunho secara bersamaan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seseorang yang baru saja berdehem tadi.

"Eh Si-siwon?" Kaget Yunho lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dengan Changmin. Ia memperhatikan Siwon yang tak seperti biasa nya. "Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" Tanya Yunho dan hanya di jawab Siwon dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Siwon yang nampak nya kesusahan membawa koper nya sendiri. Yunho menghela nafas nya dan berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Perjalanan bisnis yang tak bagus kah?" Tanya Yunho lagi dan masih di jawab dengan jawaban yang sama seperti tadi. Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Changmin yang sedaritadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin dan menatap Changmin dengan mata sayu.

"Changmin-ssi... bisakah kita berbicara?" Ucap Siwon dengan suara nya yang agak serak.

"Te-tentu saja." Jawab Changmin cepat-cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Timpal Yunho lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen milik nya dengan Siwon. Changmin membuka kan pintu untuk Siwon kemudian mendudukan diri mereka masing-masing ke atas sofa.

"Mau minum apa, Siwon-ssi?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar disini." Changmin menganggukan kepala nya tanda mengerti lalu menatap Siwon dengan lekat.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tanya Changmin dengan formal yang agak membuat Siwon terganggu.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu Changmin-ssi... aku hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu... apakah... Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menikah dengan Jonghyun?"

Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya padahal otak nya masih belum bisa memproses apa maksud dari pertanyaan Siwon. Dan Changmin langsung membulatkan mata nya saat otak nya selesai memproses apa yang Siwon tanyakan. "HEEEEE?!" Changmin berteriak terkejut. "Me-menikah kata mu?"

Siwon menatap Changmin dengan bingung. "Kau juga tidak tau?" Changmin menundukan kepala nya, biasa nya Kyuhyun akan selalu menceritakan semua kepada nya apapun penyebab nya dan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu nya. Changmin menatap Siwon yang masih setia menunggu jawaban nya. Changmin menghela nafas nya kasar.

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi pasti akan aku tanyakan jika dia sudah pulang."

"Terima kasih banyak, Changmin." Siwon tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi... kau benar-benar masih mencintai nya?" tanya Changmin dengan memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Siwon.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan pada mu? Aku masih sangat mencintai nya."

"Lalu kenapa tak langsung kau nyatakan saja? Lihat situasi nya sekarang, malah menjadi kacau balau." balas Changmin yang langsung membuat Siwon tertunduk lesu.

"Dia pasti akan menjauhi ku jika langsung menyatakan nya seperti itu. Aku harus mendekati nya dari awal." Siwon berdiri lalu membungkukan badan nya. "Terima kasih, Changmin. Akan ku tunggu pemberitahuan dari mu."

"O-oh... ne."

Siwon berjalan keluar dari apartemen Changmin lalu memasuki apartemen nya. Baru beberapa langkah ia masuk, Yunho kemudian muncul di hadapan nya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Hey... apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu ke kamar nya. "Maaf... aku perlu beristirahat dulu."

 _CKLEK_

Yunho dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara pintu kamar Siwon di kunci. Yunho menghela nafas nya dan masih menatap pintu itu _. Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi disini_ , batin Yunho bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin sampai disini saja?" tanya Jonghyun sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang meminta nya untuk mengantarkan nya sampai di depan gedung apartemen nya saja. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya pelan, tak ada niatan untuk memperhatikan Jonghyun.

"Ya, aku permisi dulu." Dan saat tangan Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil itu, Jonghyun segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan kuat. "J-Jonghyun..." Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya saat berhasil menahan dada Jonghyun, seperti nya Jonghyun hendak mencium nya barusan. Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kebingungan,dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pria manis dihadapan nya ini.

"Sekali lagi... permisi..." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil Jonghyun dan berlari dengan cepat masuk ke dalam gedung. Sesekali Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh karena berlari sembari membawa bawaan yang berat di koper nya. "Hahhh hahhh..." Kyuhyun mengatur nafas nya yang memburu sehabis berlari. Tangan nya menekan tombol lift menuju ruang apartemen nya. Pandangan nya berubah menjadi kosong. _Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kenapa cepat sekali reaksi ku untuk menolak nya?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

 _TING_

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyuhyun segera menarik koper nya menuju apartemen nya.

"Aku pulang. E-eh Changmin!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Kyuhyun baru masuk dan membuka sepatu nya, dnegan cepat Changmin menghampiri nya kemudian menarik nya dengan kasar. "Sakit! Oy! Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak namun tak berhasil. Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga ia terduduk di sofa lalu Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ada apa dengan kau ini huh?!" Kyuhyun tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu bahkan oleh sahabat nya sendiri. Changmin menghela nafas nya lalu melipat tangan nya di dada.

"Jelaskan pada ku... apa maksud mu tentang Jonghyun dan pernikahan huh?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sahabat nya itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tau?

"I-itu kesalahpahaman, aku tak akan menikah dengan Jonghyun."

"Lalu? Cho Kyuhyun... kumohon jelaskan semua nya secara terperinci." Changmin berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin walaupun ia tidak tenang sama sekali. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya, tak tau harus mulai dari mana.

"Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi... yang ku tau aku tertidur lalu saat terbangun aku melihat umma ku bahagia dan mengatakan tentang pernikahan dengan Jonghyun yang tentu saja membuat ku bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa pada saat itu. Lalu ya aku bertanya pada umma ku apa yang terjadi yang ternyata..." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Changmin yang nampak nya sangat fokus mendengar kelanjutan nya. "Itu akal Jonghyun semata saat... Siwon membawa ku kembali ke rumah."

"Tunggu? Siwon?" Sela Changmin.

"Ya... aku sedang bersama si bodoh itu di Jeju. Dan untung nya umma sedang pengertian dan mengerti dengan kondisiku waktu itu."

"Jadi mm... bagaimana dengan kau dan Jonghyun sekarang?"

"Aku... akan mencoba melihat bagaimana seorang Lee Jonghyun yang sebenar nya terhadap diri ku dan jika ia tak bisa membuat sesuatu yang berarti dalam satu bulan... aku tak akan menemui nya lagi. Ahhhh... kenapa ini semua terjadi pada ku?" Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut nya kesal. Changmin menganggukan kepala nya pelan setelah mengerti.

"Maaf tiba-tiba saja menanyakan mu semua itu saat kau baru tiba. Biar ku ambil kan minum."

"Ya tolong ambilkan."

Changmin berdiri lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, ia mengambil ponsel di dalam kantung celana nya yang sedaritadi menyala dan mendengar sebuah suara.

' _Terima kasih.'_ Terdengar suara itu berterima kasih. Changmin lalu memutuskan panggilan yang ternyata diam-diam ia buat dengan seseorang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang menunggu Changmin untuk mengambilkan nya minuman tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu.

 _Ah iya... bagaimana dengan keadaan Siwon semenjak itu?_ Pikir Kyuhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepala nya. Lebih baik ia beristirahat dulu sebelum memikirkan hal lain nya.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhhh..." Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan nya setelah terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya. Pipi nya terasa gatal dan ia menggaruk nya hingga sedikit kemerahan. Dengan langkah malas, ia berjalan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian santai, ia berjalan keluar untuk mencari Changmin.

"Changmin?" Panggil Kyuhyun namun tak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Changmin dan tak menemukan seorang pun didalam. Mata nya menangkap sesuatu saat ia berjalan menuju dapur. Secarik kertas yang di simpan di atas meja makan.

 _Oy! Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang maaf tak sempat membuatkan makanan, pergi saja sana makan di luar. Aku pergi sampai malam jadi seharian penuh aku tak akan membuatkan makanan. Dadah!_

 _Tertanda, Changmin_

 _SREK_

Kyuhyun dengan cepat merobek kertas itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Padahal ia sedang malas untuk berjalan keluar, apa boleh buat. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dan menemukan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat penampilan orang itu yang tak seperti biasa nya.

"Si-Siwon?" Panggil Kyuhyun pada orang yang ternyata Siwon itu. Siwon berjalan terseok-seok dan seperti nya tak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon dan hendak menyentuh bahu nya. "Oy Si—"

 _BRUK_

"SIWON!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Siwon tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke depan padahal ia hanya menyentuh bahu nya dengan pelan. Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pintu apartemen Siwon namun tak bisa. Berbeda dengan apartemen Kyuhyun yang menggunakan kunci, apartemen Siwon menggunakan password angka yang tak ia ketahui.

"Ah sial!" Kyuhyun memapah Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen nya lalu menidurkan Siwon di atas sofa nya. "Siwon! Bangunlah ayo!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Siwon dan tak ada reaksi sama sekali. _Hangat_ , batin Kyuhyun saat ia memegang kening Siwon.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki nya kembali untuk mengisi air dingin ke dalam mangkuk lalu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil. Kyuhyun segera mengompres kening Siwon lalu mendudukan diri nya di samping nya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang pasti nya tak akan di jawab Siwon karena ia masih pingsan. Tiba-tiba saja perut Kyuhyun berbunyi, ia sangat lapar sekarang tapi tak mungkin ia meninggalkan Siwon sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ha-haruskah?" Kyuhyu berjalan gontai ke arah dapur dan menatap nya sebal. Ia benci yang nama nya memasak. Tapi dalam keadaan ini ia harus memasak sesuatu yang sehat dan menyegarkan—melihat ia kedatangan tamu yang dalam keadaan tak sehat. "Hahhh... apa boleh buat..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lalu melihat-melihat isi di kulkas nya. Beberapa menit Kyuhyun terdiam.

"A-apa yang harus kubuat..."

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh... hahhhh..." Nafas Siwon mulai terdengar tidak memburu lagi dan perlahan ia mulai membuka mata nya. Ia menyangka diri nya masih di alam mimpi saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun lah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka mata, tapi ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Ucap Kyuhyun yang meyakinkan Siwon kalau ini adalah dunia nyata. Siwon mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau di apartemenku, aku tak bisa memasukan mu kedalam apartemen mu karena aku tak tau password nya. Apa kau sedang sakit? Kau tadi pingsan, apa kau ingat?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan cepat yang membuat Siwon sedikit kebingunan untuk menangkap nya.

"A-ah ya... aku ingat..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lega lalu mengambil mangkuk yang sedaritadi ia simpan di atas meja.

"Makanlah cepat..." Siwon mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk di atas sofa dan memperhatikan isi mangkuk itu yang ternyata bubur. "Jangan protes jika rasa nya aneh... aku tak suka memasak tau... kalau bukan karena kau... kau merepotkan..." lanjut Kyuhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangan nya. Siwon tersenyum kecil saat ia bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak." Siwon berucap pelan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon yang nampak nya masih dalam keadaan lemas, lihat saja tangan nya yang bergetar saat memegang sendok. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas nya dan mengambil mangkuk serta sendok dari tangan Siwon.

"Biar aku suapi." ucap Kyuhyun dengan semburat merah yang makin terlihat di pipi nya. Dalam diam, Kyuhyun terus menyuapi Siwon yang terus saja memandangi nya. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah di wajah nya? Dan tanpa terasa, isi mangkuk itu sudah kosong. Siwon meminum segelas air yang disuguhkan Kyuhyun dan menatap heran obat yang Kyuhyun tengah sodorkan pada nya.

"Obat sakit perut... siapa tau nanti makanan ku akan bereaksi ya kan?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa pelan, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah malu. "H-hey! Jangan tertawa!" protes Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau... benar-benar tak berubah..." ucap Siwon yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud mu." Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya di samping Siwon dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali nya. "Jadi mau ceritakan pada ku apa yang membuat mu ping—"

 _BRUGH_

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat ia merasakan sesuatu di atas paha nya. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya terkejut saat Siwon menidurkan kepala nya di atas paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang memejamkan mata nya kembali. Wajah Siwon terlihat sangat damai sekarang, bagaikan malaikat.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu... kumohon..." ucap Siwon dengan suara serak nya dan menyamankan posisi kepala nya di atas paha Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan, memejamkan mata nya lalu mengangkat tangan nya—

"Jangan membuat ku khawatir seperti ini... pabbo..." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam Siwon. Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu juga, saat mereka berdua berbagi senyum tulus kembali. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak menghangatkan hati mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Ciaooooo saya kembali aduh maafkan saya yang update nya lama binggo:( suka kadang ga ada motivasi buat ngetik bhak~

Walaupun update nya lama semoga saja review nya tak sedikit ya ya ya yaaaaa:( **JADI KALAU TELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI TOLONG JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW NYA NE JEBAL;3 ITUNG-ITUNG NAMBAH SEMANGAT AUTHOR BUAT NGETIK YE~**

Ga terasa FF Parasyte udah end ya~ Saya ada niat buat FF WonKyu tentang Hybrid Chil gitu nyeheee tapi tunggu FF ini selesai dulu deh biar author ga banyak utang~

Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi harap maklumi aja kalau update nya lama soal nya saya suka ga kepikiran buat ngetik lanjutan nya gimana, otak author lelah:( so tungguin aja dengan penuh kesabaran next chap nya ya! CIAO!


	13. Chapter 12

"Kau... benar-benar tak berubah..." ucap Siwon yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud mu." Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya di samping Siwon dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali nya. "Jadi mau ceritakan pada ku apa yang membuat mu ping—"

BRUGH

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat ia merasakan sesuatu di atas paha nya. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya terkejut saat Siwon menidurkan kepala nya di atas paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang memejamkan mata nya kembali. Wajah Siwon terlihat sangat damai sekarang, bagaikan malaikat.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu... kumohon..." ucap Siwon dengan suara serak nya dan menyamankan posisi kepala nya di atas paha Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan, memejamkan mata nya lalu mengangkat tangan nya—

"Jangan membuat ku khawatir seperti ini... pabbo..." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam Siwon. Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu juga, saat mereka berdua berbagi senyum tulus kembali. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak menghangatkan hati mereka berdua.

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

Kyuhyun masih terdiam sembari mengelus rambut Siwon. Aneh. Bukankah seharus nya ia menolak melakukah hal memalukan seperti ini? Tapi kenapa tak langsung saja tadi ia tolak? Kenapa?

"Hey..." Suara Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya. Dan saat Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya, ia langsung bertatapan dengan mata Siwon yang sedari memperhatikan nya dari bawah.

"Ada apa?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Apa salah nya berbuat baik kepada orang yang sedang sakit bukan?

"Lusa... kau akan kembali bekerja bukan?" tanya Siwon yang langsung di beri anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat tangan nya kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengelus rambut nya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Malu. Itu yang tengah Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang.

"Boleh aku minta satu permintaan?"

"Pe-permintaan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi nya. Untunglah Siwon kembali memejamkan mata nya, jadi Siwon tak dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersipu malu sekarang.

"Sehari saja... besok... maukah kau pergi berkencan dengan ku?"

 _DEG_

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Siwon dan lanjutan dari perkataan Siwon rasa nya dapat membuat jantung Kyuhyun meledak kapan saja. "Sehari saja... biarkan kita berpura-pura seperti pasangan kekasih seperti dulu. Hanya sehari saja."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang masih memejamkan mata nya. Entah kenapa rasa nya... Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nada sedih dan frustasi saat Siwon meminta itu pada nya. Sedikit perasaan bersalah melanda hati nya.

"Tapi... besok? Kau bahkan belum sembuh total." Balas Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk menghilangkan topik pembicaraan mereka sekarang.

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Untuk mu... aku kuat." Lagi lagi. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar mendengar perkataan Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya sebentar.

"Ba-baiklah... hanya sehari, ingat?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangan nya karena malu. Siwon lalu mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang masih bisa membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya, tak ingin Siwon melihat wajah nya yang semakin bersemu merah.

"T-tak perlu berterima kasih begitu. Ka-kalau begitu sana kembali ke apartemen mu dan sembuhkan dulu diri mu dengan benar. Jika sakit mu semakin bertambah parah, aku akan batalkan ke-ken... kencan nya."

Siwon tertawa pelan lalu berdiri. Tangan nya terangkat. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah merawat ku." Ucap Siwon sembari mengacak pelan surai Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan menuju pintu depan sebelum menengokan kepala nya ke belakang.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Lanjut Siwon kemudian terdengar suara pintu di tutup. Kyuhyun masih diam membatu di atas sofa. Tangan nya terangkat untuk meremas dada kiri nya yang seperti nya siap meledak saat itu juga.

"Ti-tidak... aku tak boleh memiliki perasaan pada nya... sadarlah Kyuhyun... dia orang yang paling membuat mu terluka..." Ucap Kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri. Mata nya membulat.

"Tapi... itukan dulu... sekarang dia..." Kyuhyun semakin meremas dada kiri nya dengan kuat. "... aku tak mengerti lagi dengan perasaan ku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Hnghhhh..." Kyuhyun membuka mata nya yang masih sangat mengantuk. Siapa yang tengah malam begini mengetuk pintu apartemennya? Apakah itu Changmin yang belum pulang karena lembur atau orang lain?

"Hoahhhhh..." Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuh nya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Changmin? Kaukah itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Kyuhyun membuka pintu depan dan melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu nya. Orang itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum bodoh nya, bagi Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyipitkan mata nya. Siwon, sang pelaku pengetukan semakin melebarkan senyum bodoh nya.

"Bukan nya kita mau berkencan hari ini?" Ucap Siwon dengan polos nya. Kyuhyun mengusap wajah nya sesaat dan memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada Siwon.

"Ya... aku tau hari ini kita ada kencan. Tapi..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya sebelum berteriak. "Ini masih jam 1 malam bodoh! Kau kan bisa mengajak ku nanti pagi atau siang!"

Siwon masih memasang wajah polos nya kemudian melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan nya. "Ahh kau benar hehe... kenapa kita tak kencan saja dari sekarang?"

 _CKLEK_

"E-eh? Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau menutup pintu nya? Kyuhyun?" Siwon terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menutup pintu nya bahkan mengunci nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan dengan kesal kembali ke kamar tidur nya. Tak dihiraukan ketukan pintu yang sangat nyaring di depan.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuh nya kembali ke kasur. "Apa-apaan dia? Kencan sekarang? Aku kan masih mengantuk. Lagipula mana ada yang kencan jam segini. Dasar si bodoh itu."

Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuh nya menghadap ke samping kiri. Mata nya kembali terpejam. Dengan senyum yang tak ia sangka keluar begitu saja mengingat tingkah Siwon tadi.

"Dasar bodoh..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali ke alam mimpi nya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak ingin memakai kaca mata hitam atau masker? Jika seseorang melihat kita berdua pasti akan banyak artikel aneh yang bermunculan nanti nya."

"Hm? Aku tak peduli. Lagipula bagus bukan jika aku di rumorkan berkencan dengan mu?"

"K-Kau!"

"Dan aku membawa kita ke daerah yang tak terlalu mengenal bahwa aku ini artis. Jadi tenang saja."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan di dalam taman yang agak sepi. Setelah Kyuhyun tertidur pulas sampai siang hari, siapa sangka saat ia membuka pintu sudah ada Siwon menunggu dengan senyum bodoh nya. Tanpa sempat memakan apapun, Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen nya.

Mereka terus berjalan di dalam taman itu. Angin lumayan kencang saat itu hingga membuat rambut mereka berdua berantakan.

"Kyuhyun bisa kau tunggu di sini sebentar? Aku mau ke toilet." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya dan segera Siwon berlari menuju toilet umum terdekat. Kyuhyun melihat ke sekitar nya, betapa asri nya taman ini.

"E-eh?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat mata nya melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali lalu menyipitkan mata nya. "Siwon kah?" Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah cafe yang tak terlalu jauh di depan nya dan ia seperti baru melihat Siwon masuk ke sana. Haruskah Kyuhyun susul jika itu benar Siwon? Kyuhyun hendak berjalan ke cafe itu sebelum-

 _PUK_

"Kau mau kemana?" Terdengar suara berat di belakang nya. Kyuhyun menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pundak nya. Ternyata Siwon.

"Eh? Siwon? Bukankah kau baru masuk ke cafe itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan polos nya sembari menunjuk ke arah cafe. Siwon menautkan alis nya bingung.

"Tidak, aku kan tadi bilang ingin ke toilet. Bukan ke cafe." Siwon menghela nafas nya sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Kau salah melihat orang lain menjadi aku hm?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menatap polos wajah Siwon yang sedang mengeluarkan smirk nya.

 _"Penalty."_

 _CHUP_

"Sudah lama aku ingin mencium mu." Bisik Siwon kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan senyum misterius di wajah nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanyam diam membatu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut barusan menyentuh bibir nya. Tadi itu... bibir Siwon kan?

"Hey! Kenapa diam saja? Ayolah aku lapar." Teriak Siwon yang sudah lumayan jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan Siwon dan menganggukan kepala nya. Ia segera berlari memasuki cafe yang sudah Siwon masuki lebih dulu. Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Siwon yang memilih tempat duduk paling pojok.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Siwon sembari melihat isi menu. Kyuhyun melihat menu juga dan mencari makanan mana yang paling murah. Bodoh nya ia lupa kalau sekarang keuangan nya sedang krisis dan ia malah menyetujui untuk ikut kencan. Tapi tunggu... bukankah orang yang mengajak kencan yang harus nya membayar?

"Ahh pabbo apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan sembari menggelengkan kepala nya. Siwon yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun barusan hanya bisa bingung. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon seperti memberi tatapan _'aku sudah tau apa yang akan ku pesan'._ Siwon lalu segera memanggil pelayan.

"Aku pesan satu steak sirloin dan leci mojito." Ucap Siwon lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Kyuhyun.

"A-aku pesan onion ring dengan air mineral saja." Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu dengan menutup wajah nya menggunakan menu. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengingat setiap pesanan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Lalu saat pelayan itu hendak pergi, suara Siwon menghentikan nya.

"Tunggu." Sang pelayan membalikan tubuh nya menatap Siwon. "Batalkan pesanan onion ring dan air mineral nya. Tambahkan pesanan steak dan mojito nya jadi dua." ujar Siwon sembari tersenyum. Pelayan itu kembali mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap nya sambil menganga terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang bayarkan untuk seharian ini oke?" Siwon masih memasang senyum nya sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung panik dan melihat kembali menu.

 _'Tapi kan steak dan pesanan kami tadi adalah yang termahal disini. Bagaimana aku harus membayar nya nanti pada nya...'_ batin Kyuhyun sedih. Kalau di hitung-hitung... makanan nya tadi sudah seperti setengah dari gaji nya. Gila bukan?

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu mengembalikan nya." ucap Siwon seperti membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Dan saat Kyuhyun hendak protes, pesanan mereka pun datang. "Ah! Akhirnya! Aku sudah lapar."

Siwon segera mengambil garpu dan pisau kecil kemudian memotong-motong daging di depan nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas nya dan bergumam _'Ya sudahlah'_ lalu mengikuti Siwon untuk makan.

.

.

.

.

"Aneh."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak biasa nya taman bermain sesepi ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melipat tangan nya di dada. Setelah makan, mereka melanjutkan berjalan dan menemukan taman bermain yang kata nya sih baru buka. Tapi setelah beberapa menit tak ada yang masuk sama sekali.

"Mungkin orang-orang sedang malas keluar." Balas Siwon dan tersenyum kikuk. _Maaf Kyu tapi aku menyewa taman bermain ini hanya untuk kita berdua_ , batin Siwon mengingat ia diam-diam membayar mahal tadi saat membeli tiket masuk.

"Ya mungkin kau benar. Ayo kita lihat-lihat permainan nya." Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitar nya dan siap berjalan sebelum Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lalu saling menautkan jari. Kyuhyun pasti nya terkejut dengan perlakuan Siwon sekarang. Jantung nya kembali berdebar dan otak nya terus memutarkan satu kalimat, _ini hanya pura-pura_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun seketika melirik permainan yang Siwon tunjuk. Bom bom car.

"Tentu tapi jangan menangis jika aku menghantam mu dengan keras nanti." Goda Kyuhyun lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju atraksi tersebut. Siwon menggelengkan kepala nya sebentar lalu menyusul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna merah dan Siwon ke dalam yang warna biru.

 _TRET_

Bunyi itu menandakan permainan di mulai. Mereka berdua mulai menjalankan mobil dan saling menabrakan mobil mereka. Suara kikikan dan tertawa terdengar saat mereka saling mengejar mobil satu sama lain. Hingga tak terasa waktu nya sudah habis.

"Aku menabrak mobil mu lebih banyak!"

"Tidak tapi aku yang lebih banyak menabrak mu!"

Pertengkaran itu terdengar, membuat para staff permainan di sana hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pertengkaran aneh itu.

"Ah sudahlah kajja main yang lain!" Siwon segera menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus saja protes di belakang nya. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke 3D studio. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menggerutu.

"Atraksi akan segera di mulai." Suara operator terdengar dan Siwon juga Kyuhyun langsung memakai kacamata 3D yang telah disiapkan.

Suara menakutkan mulai terdengar seisi studio. Siwon telah salah karena masuk ke dalam studio itu. Siapa sangka film horror lah yang justru di tayangkan, ia pikir film lucu seperti Happy Feet yang akan di tayangkan.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak tak ketakutan sama sekali, berbeda dengan diri nya yang mulai berkeringat dingin dan mulai memucat. Atraksi 3D itu memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit. Dan Kyuhyun terheran-heran melihat Siwon yang banjir keringat setelah keluar dari dalam studio. Padahal di dalam studio sangatlah dingin akibat ulah AC tapi Siwon masih bisa berkeringat sebanyak itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat wajah Siwon yang pucat. Siwon pun menganggukan kepala nya lemas sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun seketika mengeluarkan smirk nya saat tau penyebab Siwon seperti ini. "Ah tuan Choi Siwon takut hantu rupa nya?"

"Ti-tidak!" Siwon segera berdiri tegak dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terus menggoda nya.

"He? Benarkah?" Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan smirk nya sembari memeluk lengan Siwon. "Kalau begitu temani aku ke rumah hantu ne?"

Siwon seketika membatu mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sial. Ia harus apa?

"Ahh aku mendadak sakit perut. Kita duduk sebentar ne?" Siwon memaksakan tersenyum lalu menarik Kyuhyun ke arah para penjual makanan. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon.

"Ini." Siwon mengeluarkan uang yang terbilang banyak dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap uang itu. "Beli kan aku americano sekalian mungkin kau mau beli cemilan."

"Ah nde." Kyuhyun lalu mengambil uang Siwon dan berjalan mencari kedai americano. Melihat Kyuhyun yang telah pergi akhirnya bisa membuat Siwon menghela nafas lega.

"Hahhh selamat." Ujar Siwon sembari mengelus dada nya pelan. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan jika menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun tadi. Tak terlalu lama, Kyuhyun kembali dengan americano hangat dan permen kapas. "Dasar bocah." Ucap Siwon yang menerima americano dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kyuhyun memberikan glare nya dan Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh. Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya di samping Siwon dan mulai memakan permen kapas nya. Siwon meniup pelan americano nya yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap dan sesekali meminum nya. "Ah sudah mau malam." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melihat langit yang mulai berwarna gelap. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Ah kau benar." Siwon segera menghabiskan americano nya yang berbarengan dengan Kyuhyun yang telah menghabiskan permen kapas nya. "Makan itu yang benar." Ucap Siwon lalu mengelap sisa-sisa permen kapas di sekitar mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menjauhkan tangan Siwon dan mengelap mulut nya sendiri. Siwon tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun sebelum mata nya menangkap satu permainan yang menyala terang.

"E-eh? Mau kemana?" Kaget Kyuhyun saat Siwon tiba-tiba menarik nya pergi. Dan Kyuhyun terdiam saat tau kemana ia di tarik. "Woahhh..." Kyuhyun terkagum melihat indah nya komedi putar yang bersinar indah dengan lampu-lampu di sekitar nya.

"Kajja?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya dan naik ke salah satu kuda di komedi putar itu. Begitu juga dengan Siwon yang duduk di salah satu kuda di samping Kyuhyun. Permainan itu terus berputar membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Siwon juga ikut tersenyum namun bukan karena senang akibat komedi putar... melainkan senang karena bisa melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap Siwon yang masih setia memandang nya. Waktu terasa berhenti saat mereka saling bertukar pandang. Tak ada yang mengerti dengan pandangan satu sama lain atau perasaan apa yang tengah mereka alirkan dengan tatapan itu. Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata nya saat Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

 _CHUP_

Sesuatu yang lembut terasa di bibir Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menyukai nya. Ciuman lembut yang Siwon berikan tak menuntut nafus sama sekali. Kyuhyun bahkan seperti bisa merasakan rasa cinta dan sayang Siwon dalam ciuman itu. Kyuhyun membuka kembali mata nya saat Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan hal yang pertama Kyuhyun lihat saat ia membuka mata nya adalah... senyuman bahagia Choi Siwon.

"Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu..."

Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun tau...

Siwon telah kembali mencuri hati nya.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Ciaooooo saya kembali aduh maafkan saya yang update nya lama binggo:( suka kadang ga ada motivasi buat ngetik bhak~

Walaupun update nya lama semoga saja review nya tak sedikit ya ya ya yaaaaa:( **JADI KALAU TELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI TOLONG JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW NYA NE JEBAL;3 ITUNG-ITUNG NAMBAH SEMANGAT AUTHOR BUAT NGETIK YE~**

oh iya pemberitahuan nih.. mulai besok saya mulai masuk sekolah:( nah kaya nya update nya juga bisa lebih lama soal nya nanti April mau UN jadi harus giat belajar:( jadi maafkan kalau author update nya makin lama:(

Saya juga kok ngerasa pecinta FF ini mulai menurun ya hiks;-; moga dengan chap full wonkyu ini kalian seneng~

Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi harap maklumi ya:( so tungguin aja dengan penuh kesabaran next chap nya ya! CIAO!


	14. Chapter 13

_CHUP_

Sesuatu yang lembut terasa di bibir Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menyukai nya. Ciuman lembut yang Siwon berikan tak menuntut nafsu sama sekali. Kyuhyun bahkan seperti bisa merasakan rasa cinta dan sayang Siwon dalam ciuman itu. Kyuhyun membuka kembali mata nya saat Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan hal yang pertama Kyuhyun lihat saat ia membuka mata nya adalah... senyuman bahagia Choi Siwon.

"Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu..."

Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun tau...

Siwon telah kembali mencuri hati nya.

SparWonKyu present

.

.

 **Love Next Door!**

 **Sequel of Handsome Next Door!**

.

.

Rate T+ / Romance, Drama & Humor

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Jonghyun, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, Tan Hangeng, etc.

Pair: **WonKyu, JongKyu, HoMin** dan mungkin masih ada lagi seiring cerita berjalan?

ENJOY

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 13**

 _STEP STEP STEP_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong apartemen yang sepi itu, suara langkah kaki yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift. Dan yang baru saja keluar dari sana adalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang memasang wajah datar nya dan Kyuhyun yang menunduk malu akibat ulah Siwon yang ingin berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sampai ke depan pintu apartemen masing-masing.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Siwon mengubah pandangan nya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan kepala nya dan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun masih setia menundukkan wajah nya yang merona malu. Siwon menghela nafas dan melihat jam tangan nya menunjukkan pukul 11.59 malam.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Siwon mengangkat dagu nya lalu mencium bibir nya. Ciuman yang tak berlangsung lama itu berhasil membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan cepat.

"Kurasa itu ciuman penutup untuk kencan kita hari ini." Ucap Siwon saat ia melihat kembali jam tangan nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat 1. Siwon dengan terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Akan ku nantikan kencan-kencan selanjutnya." Lanjut Siwon lalu mengacak surai Kyuhyun.

"E-emm..." balas Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Lalu? Masuklah. Aku akan kembali ke apartemen ku jika kau sudah masuk duluan." Siwon masih setia menatap Kyuhyun yang terus saja malu-malu kucing itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, ia masuk ke dalam apartemen nya dan bersender di pintu nya.

 _BLAM_

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara pintu apartemen sebelah baru saja di tutup, tanda Siwon baru saja masuk ke apartemen nya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya dan tubuh nya terseret ke bawah. Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai dan mengangkat tangan nya.

"Tidak... tidak..." Kyuhyun menatap tangan nya yang terangkat dengan pandangan kosong. Namun pandangan nya yang pertama jelas mulai berubah menjadi tak jelas karena air yang mulai menggenang di mata nya.

"Tidak... tak boleh ada perasaan lagi pada nya Kyuhyun... tak boleh... kau tak boleh jatuh cinta..." Air mata itu akhirnya mengalir menuruni pipi mulus nya. Tangan nya yang terangkat pun menutup wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat suara tangisan Kyuhyun teredam.

"Tak boleh... jatuh cinta hiks... aku tak ingin tersakiti lagi..." Kyuhyun menekuk lutut nya dan memedamkan wajah nya di antara lutut nya. Ia mulai menangis dengan cukup kencang hingga membuat Changmin yang sudah tertidur pulas menjadi terbangun. Changmin hanya bisa melihat dari celah pintu kamar nya yang terbuka. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun. Ia ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua emosi nya yang terpedam agar besok mungkin saja perasaan nya bisa menjadi lebih lega.

.

.

.

.

Pagi akhirnya datang membangunkan semua orang yang harus kembali beraktivitas termasuk Cho Kyuhyun yang terbangun dengan mata sembab nya. Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat ia mandi dan mengganti pakaian nya, ia tak mood untuk bekerja hari ini tapi ia tak boleh absen sehari pun karena ia harus terus melanjutkan naskah drama nya.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Changmin dengan nada ceria saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur. Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan dan mendudukan diri nya. Changmin segera memberikan sarapan pagi ini kepada Kyuhyun lalu duduk di hadapan nya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari Changmin sama sekali tak makan. Changmin menggelengkan kepala nya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan. Ah dan makanlah coklat ini. Ini bisa membuat mood mu lebih baik." Changmin memberikan satu bungkus coklat kepada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memakan sarapan nya. "Aku harus pergi duluan ya! Sampai ketemu di kantor!"

"O-oh..." Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali saat Changmin melesat dengan cepat keluar dari apartemen. Ada yang aneh dengan nya. "Hahhh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan nya yang sempat tertunda karena kelakuan ajaib Changmin. Setelah perut nya terisi penuh, Kyuhyun lalu mengambil tas nya dan melilitkan syal putih di leher jenjang nya.

 _CKLEK_

Suara pintu berderit dapat terdengar di sana. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu nya dan mengintip dari dalam jika ada seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ia temui sedang menunggu nya. Mata nya menginspeksi sekitar nya dan tak menemukan apapun.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ke depan lift dan menekan-nekan dengan cepat tombol lift. _'Cepat terbuka bodoh.'_ rutuk nya dalam hati. Lalu saat pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara pintu di buka di belakang nya. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun mendadak merinding, dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun masuk dan menekan tombol pintu lift agar menutup. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat kaki jenjang yang berjalan keluar sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup.

Lemas. Kaki Kyuhyun terasa sangat lemas hingga membuatnya harus menyenderkan tubuh nya pada lift. Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lagi. Ia semakin merasa menua dengan semua helaan nafas yang terus ia hembuskan beberapa hari ini. _'Tak boleh Cho Kyuhyun... ingat... kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada nya lagi...'_

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala nya dan berjalan keluar dari lift setelah meyakinkan kalau diri nya tak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi pada seseorang, atau lebih tepat nya pada seorang Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya selama perjalanan menuju kantor nya, ia berpikir lebih baik tak memiliki pasangan sama sekali daripada harus merasakan yang nama nya sakit hati terus menerus. Bisa-bisa suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan didiagnoas terkena penyakit hati akut karena itu semua.

"Huf..." Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya di atas kursi kerja nya setelah berjalan. Sekilas Kyuhyun mengurut kaki nya yang terasa pegal lalu mengambil naskah drama yang selama ini belum di selesaikan nya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sudah berada di jalan buntu. Ia tak tau harus menulis apa lagi. Semua inspirasi dan ide nya menghilang begitu saja. Daripada memikirkan ide nya yang menghilang entah kemana, Kyuhyun memilih menyalin dan mengetik semua tulisan sebelum nya ke dalam komputer. Terlalu fokus mengetik, Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan Jonghyun yang tengah berdiri disamping nya.

"Wah fokus sekali."

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Jonghyun berucap tepat di samping telinga nya. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang lucu membuat Jonghyun terkekeh geli.

"Astaga... aku tak bermaksud menakuti mu." Ucap Jonghyun sembari tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Kyuhyun.

"T-tak apa-apa... kumohon hentikan itu. Semua orang melihat kita." ujar Kyuhyun dan menatap tak suka karena perbuatan Jonghyun yang terus mengacak rambut nya. Jonghyun memperhatikan sekitar nya dan melihat pegawai-pegawai nya yang tengah menatap mereka dengan penuh menyelidik. Jonghyun memberikan glare nya dan para pegawai itu langsung dengan cepat kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Memang nya kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun bingung lalu menjauhkan tangan nya dari rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membenarkan rambut nya sejenak dan beralih kembali ke arah komputer nya.

"Aku tak mau orang-orang berpikir yang aneh pada ku."

"Apa? Seperti mereka menuduh mu sebagai kekasih ku?" bisik Jonghyun yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersipu.

"Bu-bukan begitu... bagaimana kalau mereka mengira aku dapat pekerjaan ini karena dekat dengan mu dan sebagai nya... ya... begitulah..." Jonghyun memasang pose berpikir kemudian menganggukan kepala nya.

"Kau benar hhh... itu tak baik. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kita kencan?"

 _SRET_

Suara Jonghyun yang lumayan besar disaat keadaan tengah hening itu membuat para pegawai langsung berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menatap dengan penuh keterkejutan kearah Kyuhyun juga Jonghyun.

"A-ah kencan?! Ti-tidak, aku tidak berniat memasukan adegan kencan ke dalam naskah nya ahahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa kikuk membuat Jonghyun menatap nya bingung dan para pegawai yang langsung kembali ke kegiatan nya yang sempat terhenti. Kyuhyun menarik lengan Jonghyun membuat Jonghyun sedikit membungkuk agar Kyuhyun dapat membisikan sesuatu. "Bisakah kau tanya itu nanti? Aku harus fokus bekerja sekarang!" bisik Kyuhyun dengan penuh nada penekanan.

"Baiklah baiklah... maaf menganggu mu." ucap Jonghyun lalu berdiri dan membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Tapi lebih baik kau adakan adegan kencan ke dalam naskah mu itu." lanjut Jonghyun sembari tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Jonghyun tadi.

' _A-apa-apaan itu tadi...'_ Kyuhyun berusaha fokus kembali dalam pekerjaan sebelum para pegawai wanita berbicara dengan cukup keras dan menarik perhatian Kyuhyun karena topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hey kudengar hari ini Choi Siwon berulang tahun kan?"

"Ah kau benar! Ku harap hari ini ia datang ke kantor kita agar aku bisa memberikan nya hadiah!"

"Ya semoga saja ya hihihi..."

Seketika pikiran Kyuhyun tak lagi berada dalam ruangan ini, tak lagi pada pekerjaan nya. Besok ulang tahun nya? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa... atau mungkin tak tau?

' _Ah! Sadar Cho Kyuhyun! Untuk apa kau memikir kan ulang tahun nya? Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat selesaikan naskah drama ini agar kau tak perlu lagi menemui nya!'_ Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat lalu kembali fokus mengetik. Tapi... tak bisa... pikiran nya terlalu fokus mendengar percakapan pegawai wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berganti bulan dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan dengan lemas ke arah gedung apartemen nya yang sudah tak terlalu jauh lagi jarak nya. Setelah mengetik dengan kecepatan penuh dan menambah beberapa scene ke dalam naskah drama nya, akhirnya ia berhasil! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun berhasil menuntaskan naskah drama nya. Hanya perlu ia refisi ulang dan ia akan memberikan nya ke Hangeng, apakah naskah drama nya akan di terima atau tidak nya.

 _TRING TRING_

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan mini market dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon nya, ia mengangkat nya. Dan seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi merinding mendengar suara berat dari ujung sambungan.

" _Ini aku."_

"Si-Siwon?" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut karena tak ada dalam benak nya kalau yang akan menelpon adalah Choi Siwon.

" _Kau sekarang dimana?"_

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya itu?"

" _Hanya ingin merayakan keberhasilan atas selesai nya naskah drama mu. Selamat."_

"Te-terima kasih."

" _Hah... semua nya tutup, jadi aku membeli beberapa cemilan dan minuman di mini market samping gedung apartemen kita."_ Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya dengan horror ke arah kanan nya. Wajah berubah memucat dan semua tubuh nya terasa lemas. Sekarang ini ia tengah berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk mini market samping gedung apartemen nya. Yang berarti Siwon sedang berbelanjan di dalam sana.

"Oh, ma-maafkan aku! Aku baru saja keluar dari kantor, yang berarti aku akan pulang ma—" Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan saat seseorang menarik kerah bagian belakang baju nya dan ia tau siapa yang menarik nya. Terdengar dari suara gema suara nya yang terdengar. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Siwon yang baru saja menutup panggilan telepon nya.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas selesai nya naskah drama pertama mu."

"Terima kasih."

 _CLANK_

 _GLEK GLEK GLEK_

"Ah..." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil merasakan nikmat nya rasa bir kalengan dari mini market di samping apartemen nya. Ia tak tau ada bir kalengan seenak itu di daerah nya. Mungkin karena selalu Changmin yang berbelanja dan Changmin selalu membeli makanan minuman yang menyehatkan, ia tak tau ada bir enak ini. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya dan menatap kaleng bir yang ia pegang, saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam apartemen Siwon untuk pertama kali nya. Apartemen nya terlihat bersih dan rapih. Awal nya ia tak ingin masuk ke dalam tapi Siwon dengan cepat menarik tangan nya masuk. "Kurasa... aku seharus nya pulang. Tak enak kalau Yunho pulang dan semua nya menjadi berantakan karena aku."

"Ia tak pulang hari ini, produser drama nya ingin mempercepat project nya dan kalau tak salah sahabat mu itu ikut terlibat bukan?"

"Ah Changmin? Ya dia juga ikut terlibat."

"Hm... begitu."

Dan keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Siwon membuka kantung berisikan kripik dan menaruh nya di atas meja. Meluruskan kaki nya di lantai dan memakan kripiki itu.

"Makanlah." Suruh Siwon dan kembali meminum bir nya. Kyuhyun menggaruk kaki nya yang sedikit kesemutan karena duduk dengan cara formal di atas lantai. Kyuhyun menatap kripk di atas meja lalu melirik ke arah Siwon. Pandangan Siwon yang tak tertuju pada nya dan nampak tak ada yang ingin ia bicarakan nya dengan diri nya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal kemudian membuat Kyuhyun melanjutkan meminum bir nya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin orang-orang tak suka minum dengan mu." Siwon berucap pelan sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun di depan nya. Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan mulai semakin mabuk.

"Hik... apa katamuhhhh?! Hik..." Suara cegukan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat ia berbicara. Kepala nya tak kuat untuk tegak hingga ia menidurkan kepala nya di atas meja. Semua ini akibat Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar sudah meminum lebih dari sepuluh kaleng bir.

"Benar-benar peminum paling buruk yang pernah aku lihat."

"DIAMHHHHH! Hik..."

"Sudah cukup. Jangan kau lanjutkan minum lagi." ucap Siwon lalu mengambil kaleng bir yang sedang di pegang Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikanhhhh..." ucap Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Siwon.

"Oy! Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti!" suruh Siwon yang tak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang menarik-narik kaleng bir milik nya yang tadi diambil oleh Siwon. Adegan tarik-menarik pun tak terlepas hingga Kyuhyun merasa tak kuat berdiri lagi dan terjatuh ke depan hadapan Siwon. Siwon yang terkejut melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh membuat nya melepaskan kaleng bir di tangan nya hingga terjatuh ke lantai hanya untuk menangkap Kyuhyun.

"Ah... sayang sekali hik..." Kyuhyun yang terjatuh di depan Siwon melirik kaleng bir di belakang nya yang sudah terjatuh dan membuat lantai ruang tamu Siwon menjadi basah. Kyuhyun yang hendak meraih kaleng bir yang tadi terjatuh di buat terkejut oleh Siwon yang menangkup pipi nya kemudian mencium bibir nya itu. Ciuman yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Siwon melepaskan ciuman juga tangan nya yang menangkup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau... hik... tak melakukan itu?" Pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah akibat mabuk semakin di buat merah oleh aksi Siwon barusan. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya. "Aku mau pulang saja." Kyuhyun hendak memindahkan tubuh nya sebelum tangan yang menopang tubuh nya itu terpeleset oleh tumpahan bir di lantai membuat wajah Kyuhyun menghantam lantai.

"Ahhhh..."

"Hah... apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan mu?" Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya saat Kyuhyun terduduk sambil memegangi wajah nya yang berdenyut sakit. "Ini handuk." Siwon berdiri dan mengambil handuk kecil di kamar nya dan melemparkan nya ke atas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Keringkanlah." Suruh Siwon saat melihat handuk yang ia lemparkan mendarat di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja membuat tangan nya terangkat untuk membantu mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun yang basah dan berbau bir itu, sebelum tangan nya di tangkis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Kyuhyun dan handuk yang berada di kepala nya pun terjatuh ke lantai. "Aku tak bisa terus seperti ini... kenapa... kenapa aku merasa sakit hanya karena kau berada di sekitarku?" Siwon membulatkan mata nya terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis di depan nya seperti itu. Namun tangisan Kyuhyun hanya terjadi selama beberapa saat saja sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil berdiri. "Aku pulang."

"Oy... Kyuhyun tunggu..." Siwon segera menahan lengan Kyuhyun saat melihat nya berjalan sempoyongan.

"Lepaskan aku... aku bilang lepas—"

Kyuhyun seketika terdiam saat Siwon mendorong nya ke dinding dan menghimpit nya. Tangan kiri Siwon menahan lengan Kyuhyun dan tangan kanan nya di taruh tepat di samping kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"Menurut mu kau berada di sekitar ku tak mempengaruhi ku sama sekali? Aku tak pernah main-main dengan mu..." Siwon memejamkan mata nya dan kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali melepas ciuman nya. "Aku bilang pada mu... aku jatuh cinta pada mu. Dan jika aku bisa bilang seperti itu, kenapa tak kau akui saja? Kau cinta pada ku, bukan?" Jantung Kyuhyun berdegap semakin kencang saat tatapan mata Siwon seperti membuat nya meleleh. Wajah nya semakin dibuat merah dengan lanjutan kata Siwon.

"Aku terus bilang pada mu kalau aku cinta pada mu. Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Jika kau bilang itu masih tak cukup, lalu harus seberapa banyakkah aku cinta pada mu untuk membuat mu mengizinkan ku masuk ke dalam hati mu?" Tangan kanan nya yang menyentuh dinding, ia pindahkan menjadi menyentuh pipi kanan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun..." Siwon kemudian menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya dan memeluk nya dengan sangat erat, seakan ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi jika ia tak memeluk nya dengan erat. "Ingat. Aku tak peduli seberapa benci nya kau pada diriku, aku—"

Ucapan Siwon terpotong saat ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun terisak. "Siwon..." Siwon terkejut saat Kyuhyun membalas pelukan nya.

"Kyuhyun... saranghae."

Dan malam itu mereka berdua lalui dengan tidur di dalam kamar Siwon, dengan Siwon yang sudah teridur nyenyak sembari memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun yang rasa nya mudah rapuh itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih belum bisa tertidur dan hanya bisa mendengar dengkuran kecil di belakang nya. Siwon benar-benar memeluk pinggang nya dengan erat. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya dan menahan isakan nya yang akan keluar.

 _Biasa nya ia selalu sarkastik kepada ku. Membercandakan ku. Menjahili ku. Tapi sekarang... ia memegangku seperti aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Aku tak akan bilang. Aku tak akan bilang pada nya... dalam hidup ku, tak ada orang yang pernah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini. Sangat sakit untuk mengatakan nya. Sangat sakit untuk mengatakan..._

 _Kau sudah selalu berada di dalam hatiku, Siwon._

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Ciaooooo saya kembali aduh maafkan saya yang update nya lama binggo:(

Walaupun update nya lama semoga saja review nya tak sedikit ya ya ya yaaaaa:( **JADI KALAU TELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI TOLONG JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN REVIEW NYA NE JEBAL;3 ITUNG-ITUNG NAMBAH SEMANGAT AUTHOR BUAT NGETIK YE~**

oh iya pemberitahuan nih.. mulai besok saya mulai besok dan seterus nya saya bakal disibukin banget dengan kegiatan sekolah:( bakal ada uprak, ujian sekolah, pra-un dan yang lain nya huhuuuuu... jadi maafkan ya kalau update nya bertambah lama:( doa'kan saya berhasil dengan ujian-ujian yang akan datang ya^^

Saya kok ngerasa pecinta FF ini mulai menurun ya hiks;-; moga dengan chap yang agak full/? wonkyu ini kalian seneng~

Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi harap maklumi ya:( so tungguin aja dengan penuh kesabaran next chap nya ya! CIAO!


End file.
